Secret Mission
by miniReeto
Summary: CHAPTER 9 UPDATED! Hayama menggila, Mayuzumi malah ikut-ikutan, jangan pertanyakan kewarasan Sei-chan yang notabene sumber dari semuanya. Sekarang aku hanya bisa berharap, Mibuchi dan Nebuya tidak ketularan. [MayuzumixReaders/OC] [slight HayamaxReaders/OC] Warning inside and enjoy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**Secret Mission**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story © miniReeto & megaReeto**

**Warning : **Typo(s), maybe OOC, alur gaje, membingungkan, dsb kebanyakan kalo disebutkan satu-satu~

**Note : **Setting diambil berdasarkan fic miniReeto sebelumnya (Please Be Cute For Me!), atau mungkin malah sequel ya? #plak. Dimana OC/Reader adalah kakaknya Akashi, siswi kelas 3 SMA Rakuzan yang selalu berharap keajaiban adeknya jadi imut.

**Saa, please enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Di tahun terakhirku bersekolah ini, sudah menjadi rutinitasku duduk di _bench _pinggir _gym _seraya bertopang dagu mengamati permainan yang disuguhkan tim basket almamaterku. Seperti saat ini. Sambil memangku sekotak _bento _yang belum tersentuh isinya, aku tersenyum simpul. Suara decit sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai _gym _telah akrab menyapa indera pendengaranku. Sesekali berdecak mengagumi kegesitan masing-masing pemilik raga di tengah lapangan sana dalam mengontrol bola oranye penentu permainan. Sebut saja Mibuchi, Hayama, Nebuya, Mayuzumi, dan satu orang lagi.

Bukan. Aku disini bukan karena tertarik pada olahraga memasukan bola ke dalam ring tersebut. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti aturan-aturannya, pula istilah-istilah di dalamnya. Yang aku tahu, tim basket almamaterku adalah tim yang kuat. Tim basket SMA Rakuzan. Dimana adikku berperan penting sebagai kaptennya, pemimpin dari komunitas orang-orang hebat itu.

Dan itu adalah alasanku berada disini. Aku disini karena adikku. Bukan kemauannya, tapi aku yang bersikeras.

_Karena aku punya misi penting._

Hari ini pun, pandanganku tak pernah luput menampilkan sosok pemuda merah bernomor punggung 4 tersebut. Ia mempesona, seperti biasa. Berwibawa besar dibalik tubuh kecilnya. Penguasa dalam arti sebenarnya.

Sejenak aku menggigit bibir bawahku. _Kami-sama _sungguh baik menganugrahi adik sesempurna dirinya. Ya, _sungguh baik_. Sampai-sampai, mungkin, ia tidak menganggapku kakak yang harus dihormati. Aku hanyalah kakak yang berfungsi sebagai pelayan baginya, sampai kapanpun.

_Dan sampai kapanpun pula, aku tidak akan bosan mencoba membuatnya mengakui, bahwa ada sisi lain dirinya yang pantas ia tunjukan padaku selain daripada arogansinya._

.

.

.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Siaaal, kenapa aku bisa lupa sih!" umpatku pelan sambil berlari-lari kecil menerobos kerumunan orang. Di ujung jalan sana, Sei-chan hanya berdiri diam menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, menatap punggungku tajam tidak suka.

Sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke _gym _sekolah, tak henti-hentinya mulutku meracau tidak jelas. Mengutuki kebodohanku sendiri yang bisa-bisanya meninggalkan ponsel ketika mengantarkan _bento _untuk adikku itu. Untunglah, sepertinya _mood _Sei-chan hari ini sedang baik sehingga ia bersedia menungguku dan membiarkanku kembali lagi ke sekolah. Justru _mood_kulah yang sekarang sedang kacau.

Pintu gerbang SMA Rakuzan kini sudah berada di depan mata. Langkahku berangsur semakin cepat. Semakin lebar. Tanpa sadar aku berlari. Napasku mulai tersengal. Ini sudah sore, sebentar lagi hari akan gelap. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan Sei-chan menunggu lama jika tidak ingin terkena amukan guntingnya.

"_Doumo_, Akashi-senpai," sapa seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah ikut berlari di samping kananku, membuatku terlonjak kecil ke samping saking kagetnya. Ia tersenyum memamerkan gigi taringnya yang runcing padaku, mengangkat sebelah tangannya sesaat lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada halaman utama sekolah yang lengang di depan kami. Hayama Kotarou.

"Hayama-kun! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba, kau membuatku kaget!" semburku spontan pada salah satu _kouhai_ku itu. Ia hanya menanggapinya dengan kikikan pelan.

"_Gomen, gomen.. _Aku ingin mengambil mainanku yang tertinggal di sekolah.. Hh hh.."

_Tidak ada yang tanya itu, _kouhai_ku sayang, lagipula buat apa kau membawa mainan ke sekolah? Kau pikir sekolah kita itu taman kanak-kanak?_

Aku hanya bergumam pelan, tidak membalas lagi ocehannya. Berbicara sambil berlari hanya akan membuang-buang tenaga saja.

"Yo, Hayama _to _Akashi-senpai," suara berat lain menginterupsi kekhusyukan olahraga lari sore aku dan Hayama. Aku sontak berjengit ke kanan, nyaris menabrak Hayama jika saja ia tidak punya refleks yang bagus untuk menahan lenganku.

Kami berdua serempak menoleh ke sumber suara sambil terus meneruskan acara lari kami. Orang itu malah ikut berlari di samping kiriku, memasang wajah datar sambil menatap lurus ke depan koridor yang sebentar lagi kami capai. Badannya yang tinggi besar serta kulitnya yang kecoklatan membuatku berburuk sangka sebelum akhirnya mengenali sosok tersebut. Nebuya Eikichi.

"Nebuya-kun.. Hh.. Jangan bilang ada sesuatu milikmu yang tertinggal di sekolah juga," dengusku sedikit ketus. Entah kenapa, aku punya firasat seperti itu. Dan Hayama yang mendengarnya hanya bisa nyengir kuda merasa dirinya juga ikut tersindir.

"Ah, ya.. Aku meninggalkan persediaan _snack_ku.." jawabnya malas, masih dengan tampang _stoic_. Benar saja ya, firasatku ini. Dan lagi-lagi aku tidak berniat membalas. Aku menyeka setetes keringat di dahi sambil terus berusaha mengatur ritme pernapasan. Tenagaku lebih berharga untuk dipakai berlari dibandingkan dengan berbicara basa-basi.

Drap drap drap.

Drap drap drap.

Drap drap drap.

…

Tunggu. Kenapa mereka berdua terus mengikutiku sih?!Tidakkah mereka mengerti bahwa aku merasa agak risih dengan keberadaan mereka yang mengekoriku? Kenapa mereka tidak langsung berpencar saja mengambil masing-masing barangnya? Ayolah, _mood_ku sedang tidak bagus.

Bruk!

"Ah..! _Itte–_"

Detik selanjutnya, Hayama dan Nebuya menghentikan kegiatan larinya. Dengan cepat, mereka berjongkok menghampiriku yang kini jatuh terduduk. Hayama memposisikan diri di samping bahuku. Ia tampak sangat khawatir, dibuktikan dengan kalimat menanyakan keadaanku yang ia lontarkan, bertubi-tubi tanpa jeda–berbuntut tohokan lemah sikuku tepat di perutnya. Sedangkan Nebuya berusaha membantuku menepuk-nepuk seragamku yang kotor terkena debu lantai–meskipun yang kurasakan hanyalah pukulan keras di sekujur tubuhku, lantas menarik tanganku untuk membantuku berdiri.

"Ah sakit.. Bokongku sakit.. Aku menabrak apa sih.." rintihku pelan seraya menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang rokku. Ada-ada saja. Aku harus cepat menemukan ponselku sebelum Sei-chan mencincangku, tapi malah dihambat kejadian menyebalkan seperti ini. Rasanya tadi aku tidak melihat apapun di depanku, lalu sebenarnya apa yang menghadang jalanku tadi?

Tiba-tiba saja, di depanku bangkit sesosok pemuda tinggi dengan ekspresi wajah _stoic _hampir mendekati ekspresi pembunuh berdarah dingin. Matanya menatap kosong ke mataku, membuatku seketika meneguk ludah. Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Gawat, sepertinya aku membuat teman sekelasku itu marah.

"M-M-Mayuzumi-san! _Sumimasen, sumimasen! _Aku tadi tidak melihatmu!" refleks aku membungkuk dalam-dalam ke arahnya mengharapkan sebuah pengampunan darinya. Kedua saksi mata tabrakan kami hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk tengkuk sambil menatap iba padaku. Ya, aku tahu. Mayuzumi tidak mungkin menanggapi permintaan maafku jika mengingat sikap acuhnya selama ini kepada orang lain. Tapi aku sungguh menyesal, tidak ada niatan lain dariku selain ingin menjaga perasaannya agar tidak membenciku.

Puk puk puk.

Seketika aku menegakkan kembali tubuhku ketika merasakan tepukan lembut di kepalaku berkali-kali. Di hadapanku, Mayuzumi tampak meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas kepalaku. Tatapannya masih menghujam lekat mataku dan ia masih tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Seperti dugaanku sebelumnya, dia tidak menggubris permintaan maafku. Namun untuk apa tepukan di kepalaku ini? Oh, nampaknya di otakku sudah muncul pikiran yang tidak-tidak. Pipiku mulai memanas, entahlah, entah gara-gara malu diperlakukan seperti ini atau karena pikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba menyusup di otakku ini. Mungkin juga keduanya..?

"_S-sumimasen_.. Ada apa ya..?" tanyaku akhirnya, tergagap sambil menunjuk tangannya yang masih erat menempel pada pucuk kepalaku.

"Belakangmu.." ujarnya dingin sembari memutar tubuhku 180 derajat layaknya kepalaku ini bola basket, "Ada banci."

Cup.

Tubuhku sekejap menegang. Oh tidak. Benar kata Mayuzumi, ada pemuda heteroseksual di belakangku sejak tadi. Mibuchi Reo.

Parahnya, aku baru saja membiarkannya mengecup pipiku. Melumatnya penuh kasih, yang justru membuatku merinding ngeri. Aksi yang seharusnya tak dipertontonkan di depan Hayama, Nebuya, dan Mayuzumi yang detik ini memandangku kasihan–atau jijik?

"Kau memang manis seperti Sei-chan, senpai," bisiknya seduktif setelah melepas kecupannya, "Andai saja kalian berdua terlahir sebagai anakku.."

_Mou_, sudah cukup. Refleks kudorong kedua bahunya kasar dan langsung menghadiahinya _death-glare_. Tidak mempan, karena dia tetap memandangku teduh bak memandang seorang anak kecil yang sedang merajuk. Aku cukup tahu sifat lembut dan tipikal keibuan seorang Mibuchi Reo–yang kuakui tidak jarang membuatku betah berada di dekatnya. Namun jika ia bermaksud mengangkatku anak seperti yang dia katakan tadi, itu sudah keterlaluan. Mana mungkin ada anak yang umurnya lebih tua daripada orangtuanya? Lagipula aku tidak sudi!

"Lupakan keinginan konyol itu, Mibuchi-kun.." jeda sejenak karena kepalaku mendadak berdenyut, masih terlalu syok untuk menerima kenyataan pipiku yang telah ternodai ini. Aku kemudian memijat-mijat pelipisku sebelum akhirnya melirik kembali Mibuchi yang masih tersenyum hangat kepadaku. "Kenapa masih di sekolah?"

"Aku mau mengambil handuk yang tertinggal di _gym_," yang ditanya langsung menjawab cepat. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandang, menatap satu per satu aku beserta rekan setimnya yang lain. "Kebetulan aku melihat kalian. Sekalian saja menyapa."

_Ya, sapaan yang benar-benar ekstrim._

"Wah kebetulan sekali Reo-nee, aku juga mau ke _gym_! _Gundam_ku tertinggal disana, uuuh.."

"_Snack_ku juga sepertinya disana."

"Novelku."

_Ara?_ Jadi mereka semua juga menuju _gym_? Oh pantas saja daritadi mereka mengikutiku. Tapi, tunggu sebentar.

Tanganku spontan terlipat di depan dada. Mengabsen keempat anggota _first string _andalan Rakuzan yang sedang berbincang ringan di hadapanku tersebut. Ini agak ganjil, mengingat mereka semua–entah kenapa termasuk diriku juga–kehilangan masing-masing benda di hari yang sama dan di tempat yang sama pula. Kira-kira apa maksudnya? Apa memang hanya sebuah kebetulan belaka? Atau ada unsur kesengajaan disini?

Ah, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berburuk sangka hari ini. Ini memang hanya kebetulan, kok. Tidak mungkin ada yang bisa mengatur pemikiran dan tindakan manusia lain sesuai keinginannya selain _Kami-sama_.

"Akashi-senpai!"

Sontak aku menegakkan kepalaku ketika mendengar teriakan Hayama. Mereka semua–minus Mayuzumi–tampak menunjukan kekhawatirannya padaku. Ah, sudah berapa lama aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri disini? Wajar jika mereka berekspresi seperti itu. Buru-buru kulempar senyum selebar mungkin.

"_Nande_, Hayama-kun?"

"Kami semua akan ke _gym _sekarang. Senpai bagaimana? Sepertinya senpai kurang sehat ya," ujarnya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipiku. Menempelkan keningku dengan keningnya. Menatapku intens dengan sepasang matanya yang bulat dan legam. "Apa perlu kutelpon adikmu untuk menjemput kesini?"

..Bocah satu ini lagi. Tidakkah dia belajar bersikap sopan kepada seorang _senpai_? Lihatlah apa efek yang disebabkan tindakannya padaku. Aku sekarang susah payah mengontrol air mukaku agar tetap terlihat normal. Rokku mungkin telah kusut parah terkena imbas pelampiasan rasa malu dan jengkelku karena kuremas kuat.

Tidak. Aku tidak boleh kehilangan kontrol di depan mereka. Mereka masih harus memandangku sebagai pribadi yang kalem dan ramah.

Ups. Aku sepertinya melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

"_Daijoubu dayo_. Aku juga sebenarnya ingin ke _gym_," hari ini, untuk kedua kalinya aku mendorong bahu _kouhai_ku, "sebenarnya ponselku tertinggal disana."

"_Sou ka? _Baiklah, kita akan secepat kilat menemukannya," sang gorila Rakuzan menyahutku. Kedua tangan kekarnya tanpa permisi menyelip ke bawah paha dan belakang punggungku, kemudian menariknya cepat. Membuatku otomatis terjatuh dalam gendongannya. Membawaku kembali berlari bersama teman-temannya yang sudah mendahuluinya. "Senpai butuh istirahat 'kan?"

..Sungguh. Anak zaman sekarang benar-benar tidak tahu malu.

.

.

Di _gym._

"_Hora! _Aku sudah temukan _gundam_ku!"

"_Snack_ku *Kraus Kraus* sudah ketemu juga."

"Ih, handukku bau sekali.. Sampai rumah nanti harus kucuci bersih.."

"..Hm."

Aku hanya berdiri mematung di depan _bench _tempatku biasa duduk. Seingatku, disinilah biasanya aku meletakkan ponselku sebelum berlari menghampiri Sei-chan untuk memberinya _bento _atau minuman, atau sekadar memberinya pelukan hangat–berujung tolakan mentah-mentah darinya. Siang tadi pun sepertinya begitu. Tidak ada bedanya. Aku cukup yakin soal itu. Tapi, aneh. Sekarang dimana ponsel itu? Tidak mungkin kan benda mati bisa jalan sendiri?

Aku kembali melipat tangan di depan dada. Tak kuhiraukan racauan nyaring Hayama yang berkali-kali memanggilku untuk memamerkan _gundam_nya, suara berisik _snack _yang dikunyah Nebuya, serta gerutuan tertahan Mibuchi. Sepertinya disini hanya aku yang belum berhasil menemukan benda milikku.

Tanpa sadar aku menjambak rambutku sendiri. Ah! Sial! Aku sudah terlalu lama membuat Sei-chan menunggu!

Mayuzumi yang tampaknya memahami kebingunganku akhirnya berjalan mendekatiku, lalu berhenti tepat di sebelahku. Ia tidak berbicara apapun, seperti biasa. Hanya menatap lamat-lamat _bench _yang berada di hadapan kami. Sejenak aku menghentikan analisis kejadian sebelum ponselku hilang. Perasaanku saja atau apa? Pemuda di sebelahku ini memang tidak berbuat atau berbicara apapun, tapi entah kenapa, aku seperti merasakan dia hendak memberitahuku sesuatu. Dia seperti berbicara langsung ke hatiku, tetapi aku tidak bisa menangkap maksudnya.

"_Doushite, _senpai-tachi?" tiba-tiba Hayama telah berada diantara aku dan Mayuzumi, pura-pura meninju bahu kami. "Sepertinya butuh bantuan ya?"

"Ponselku tidak ada," jawabku cepat sembari melirik ke arah Mayuzumi di sampingku. Berharap ia mau sedikit mengeluarkan suara untuk membantuku.

Eh? L-lho? Kemana Mayuzumi..? _Mattaku_. Kemampuannya menghilang sekejap mata membuatku beranggapan selama ini bahwa dialah makhluk paling unik yang pernah diciptakan _Kami-sama_.

"Baca ini."

"Gyaaaaaaaa!" jeritku spontan ketika tiba-tiba suara Mayuzumi terdengar menggelegar. Ia telah kembali berada di sampingku. Jeritanku itu sukses menarik perhatian Hayama, Mibuchi, dan Nebuya, memancing mereka untuk berkumpul mengeliliku dan Mayuzumi.

Dan dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, Mayuzumi menyodorkan secarik kertas padaku yang masih berusaha mengatur ritme detak jantung. "Kutemukan di bawah _bench_."

Dengan cepat kurebut paksa kertas itu darinya sembari menggerutu pelan. Oke, mungkin sikapku ini akan memudarkan imej yang sudah susah payah kubangun di hadapan mereka berempat selama ini–seorang kakak dari Akashi Seijuurou yang lembut dan baik hati. Ah, persetan–untuk hari ini saja. Salahkan _mood_ku yang tidak kunjung membaik ini. Ditambah, apa-apaan ini? Sebagai teman satu almamater yang baik, mereka seharusnya membantu mencarikan ponselku. Bukannya malah memberiku kertas yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalahku dan hanya mematung menungguku membacakan isinya!

"Senpai, cepat baca," ujar Mibuchi akhirnya. Mereka–minus Mayuzumi yang sepertinya sudah membaca isinya duluan–serentak berkumpul di belakangku. Bergelayut pada bahuku seraya sedikit mencondongkan kepalanya ke kertas yang kini berada di genggamanku.

Aku menarik napas panjang. Baiklah, aku menyerah. Sejenak aku melupakan masalah ponselku, menurut untuk membaca isi kertas tersebut. Kertas itu kemudian kubentangkan lebar agar mereka bertiga pun bisa leluasa membaca.

'_Ponselmu ada padaku_.'

Kalimat pertama membuatku seketika meneguk ludah. Reaksi ketiga _kouhai_ku pun tak jauh berbeda. Jadi, memang ada yang sengaja menyembunyikan ponselku?

'_Seluruh isi ponselmu sudah kubongkar habis tak bersisa.'_

Refleks kedua tanganku meremas ujung kertas tersebut. Kriminal sekali tindakannya itu!

'_Pada awalnya, aku berniat mengembalikan ini langsung padamu, namun kuurungkan ketika aku menemukan satu _file _yang menarik disini.'_

A-apa katanya..? Memangnya ada apa di ponselku? Sesaat aku mencoba mengingat-ingat sambil terus melanjutkan membaca.

'_Jika kau tidak ingin _file _ini kusebarluaskan, lakukan apa yang akan kuperintahkan.'_

Ayolah, _file _apa sih yang dimaksud? Aku sungguh tidak tahu di ponselku ada sesuatu yang memalukan atau apa, tidak mungkin ada! Aku tidak pernah menyimpan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh!

'_Untuk membantumu melaksanakan perintahku, aku sengaja mengatur agar empat orang temanmu (yang kuyakin sekarang sedang membaca bersamamu) ikut terlibat juga.'_

"Eh? Jadi kita sengaja dikumpulkan disini?" Mibuchi yang cepat tanggap spontan menyuarakan pikirannya.

Aku dan yang lain sejenak berpandang-pandangan, bingung. Tentu saja. Kami berkumpul disini jelas-jelas hanya karena sebuah kebetulan. Mana mungkin orang yang menulis ini bisa mengaturnya dengan cepat, mengingat ponselku baru saja hilang siang tadi.

'_Aku akan terus mengawasimu. Dengan cara apapun, buatlah adikmu–'_

Aku terdiam sebelum melanjutkan. Entah kenapa, membaca kata 'adik' membuatku ingat. Mungkinkah _file _yang dia maksud adalah yang _itu.._? Untuk kesekian kalinya aku meneguk ludah. Jika benar yang _itu_.. Tidak memalukan sih bagiku, tapi kan _itu_–

'_Dengan cara apapun, buatlah adikmu yang sombong itu….'_

.

.

.

* * *

"Latihan hari ini cukup! Segera benahi diri kalian dan cepat enyah dari sini!" titah Sei-chan membuyarkan lamunanku pada kejadian kemarin. Aku melempar pandang ke arah anggota tim basket lain. Hayama, Nebuya, Mibuchi, dan Mayuzumi masih terengah-engah di tengah lapangan setelah menjalani latihan keras ala adikku itu.

Sei-chan tampak berjalan ke arahku. Sebelah tangannya terjulur menagih minuman dan _bento _yang kubawa. Dengan cepat aku pun berdiri dari dudukku, memberinya apa yang dia minta. Setelah memastikan Sei-chan sibuk menenggak minumannya, aku mencuri pandang ke tengah lapangan. Memberi kode pada keempat 'anak buahku'.

Saat itu, mereka dengan senang hati mengatakan bersedia membantuku mendapatkan kembali ponselku. Ya, _dengan senang hati menuruti keinginan pelaku pencuri ponselku_. Aku pun melakukannya _dengan senang hati_. Dan detik ini adalah awal dimulainya misi kami berlima.

_Yosh_. Sepertinya mereka berempat telah cukup mengumpulkan tenaga. Sekarang adalah giliranku.

Dengan langkah mantap, aku memposisikan diriku tepat di depan Sei-chan. Menatapnya antusias sehingga membuat Sei-chan menghentikan kegiatan minumnya, mengangkat sebelah alis heran.

"_Etto.. Nee, _Sei-chan.."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : **Saya bukan miniReeto. Rata-rata manggil dia Reeto ya? Baiklah, biar ga pusing, anggap saya megaReeto saja dan panggil seperti biasa. Pertama, tolong maafkan si mini yang lama ga muncul-muncul dikarenakan akhir-akhir ini kondisi kesehatannya sedang tidak memungkinkan buka fanfiction. Saya ngetik fic ini berdasarkan ide si mini (ditambah improvisasi sedikit), juga hasil niru gaya nulis dia, tehe~ Oh tenang saja, saya sudah dapat izin dari beliau buat make akunnya selama dia berhalangan, karena saya gapunya akun sendiri :D Dan mungkin fic ini bakal rada lama updatenya. Mohon dimaklumi ya..

Yosh, sudah bacotnya. Mungkin kalo liat fic sebelumnya, ada yang sudah tau apa rencana mereka?


	2. Let's Play, Sei-chan!

"_Etto… Nee, _Sei-chan…"

Aku memejamkan mata dan menghela napas panjang. Sei-chan masih sabar menungguku melanjutkan kalimat–meskipun kini posisi tangannya sudah berganti menjadi melipat tangan di depan dada sambil menatapku tajam. Pelan-pelan kubuang napas, kemudian menarik napas panjang lagi. Aku sedikit gugup sih.

"_Ts-tsukiatte kudasai! _(J-jadilah pacarku!)_" _pekikku akhirnya dengan mata yang berkilat antusias serta kedua tangan yang terkepal.

Sejenak aku melirik Mibuchi, Hayama, Nebuya, dan Mayuzumi yang masih berada di tengah lapangan. Lho, kemana lagi Mayuzumi? Ah seperti biasa, dia transparan. Peduli amat, nanti juga muncul sendiri. Jadi bagaimana aktingku tadi, wahai _kouhai-kouhai_ku?! Misi kita akan berjalan lancar bukan?

Mibuchi gigit-gigit kuku, giginya bergemeretak tak karuan. Hayama bersembunyi di belakang badan Nebuya, melongokkan kepala gentar sambil memasang wajah ketakutan. Nebuya menepuk jidatnya keras, ber_facepalm_ terang-terangan di depanku.

Eh? Kenapa reaksi mereka semua seperti itu?

"Hei, Akashi-san," tiba-tiba Mayuzumi telah berada di sebelahku dan berbisik tepat di depan telingaku. Tidak, aku tidak kaget lagi, aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba, tapi sialnya, wajahku memerah. Uh, Mayuzumi-san, wajahmu terlalu dekat!

"Kau salah naskah."

A-apa?

**.**

**.**

**Secret Mission**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story © miniReeto & megaReeto**

**Warning : **Typo(s), maybe OOC (chapter ini dipastikan OOC berat!), alur gaje, membingungkan, dsb kebanyakan kalo disebutkan satu-satu~

**Note : **Setting diambil berdasarkan fic miniReeto sebelumnya (Please Be Cute For Me!), atau mungkin malah sequel ya? #plak. Dimana OC/Reader adalah kakaknya Akashi, siswi kelas 3 SMA Rakuzan yang selalu berharap keajaiban adeknya jadi imut.

**Saa, please enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

'_Dengan cara apapun, buatlah adikmu yang sombong itu menyebut onee-chan lima kali dalam satu hari. Aku akan terus mengawasimu di tempat yang tersembunyi. Jika kau berhasil, maka aku akan langsung tahu dan mengembalikan ponselmu. Jika jumlahnya tidak genap lima, maka kau bisa ulangi lagi besoknya, besoknya, atau besoknya, sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Namun jika memang itu yang terjadi, ingatlah, jumlahnya tidak diakumulasikan. Harus murni lima kali dalam satu hari, baru kuanggap berhasil. Dan masalah penyebaran _file_nya, itu tergantung _mood_ku mau disebarkan kapan. Jadi saranku, sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat melaksanakan misimu ini. Nah, akhir kata, selamat menjalankan misi~ 3'_

Refleks tanganku bergerak sendiri meremas kertas tersebut menjadi bola lalu kubanting kuat-kuat ke sembarang arah. Tubuhku langsung merosot ke bawah hingga terduduk di lantai _gym _yang dingin. Tanganku bergetar hebat menutupi wajah.

Bagaimana bisa…? Bagaimana bisa?! Bagaimana caranya membuat Sei-chan menyebut onee-chan hingga lima kali dalam satu hari? Membuatnya hanya satu kali menyebut onee-chan saja butuh keajaiban dan perjuangan teramat berat! Sekarang aku disuruh membuatnya berkembang biak jadi lima kali? Yang benar saja, dasar pencuri sialan penggemar Sei-chan!

Ketiga _kouhai_ku turut menjatuhkan diri di sebelahku, tidak melakukan apapun selain menatapku prihatin. Mereka sudah tahu betul dengan masalahku yang menyangkut Sei-chan karena aku memang sering bercerita pada mereka, betapa aku ingin diakui sebagai kakak dari remaja sadis berambut merah itu. Misi ini memang mustahil dilakukan, meskipun aku dibolehkan meminta bantuan pada keempat pemuda yang sedang bersamaku sekarang.

Ah… Aku beli ponsel baru saja… Toh aku tidak akan malu walaupun _file itu _tersebar luas. Tidak ada masalah berarti. Hanya harus bersiap menerima hukuman eksekusi dirajam gunting dari Sei-chan.

"Akashi-san," Mayuzumi yang sedari tadi berdiri pada akhirnya berjongkok di depanku. Lagi-lagi ia meraup pucuk kepalaku dengan tangannya yang besar. "Masalahmu menarik. Kurasa aku akan membantumu."

"Benar, senpai! Aku juga pasti membantu!" Hayama berkata antusias sambil menarik lepas kedua tanganku dari wajahku dan menggenggamnya erat. Aku menoleh padanya. Matanya berbinar-binar persis anak kucing yang masih polos. Ah, _kouhai_ku ini tulus mengatakan itu.

"Aku dan Eikichi juga akan membantu. Tenang saja, senpai! Apa sih yang tidak untuk _senpai_ku yang manis?" Mibuchi pun berujar sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menepuk bahuku bersahabat. Begitu pula yang terjadi dengan Nebuya, hanya saja kedipan mata diganti dengan cengiran lebar.

Tanpa sadar aku menyunggingkan senyum. Meskipun kelakuan mereka aneh bin absurd dalam versi masing-masing, namun mereka memang orang-orang yang paling mengerti padaku. Melebihi Sei-chan.

"_Hontou ni arigatou, minna!"_

Tapi meskipun mereka berkata begitu… Bagaimana caranya menjalankan misi ini?! Bagaimana caranya meruntuhkan tembok gengsi Sei-chan yang mahadahsyat itu?! Tidak mungkin memintanya langsung secara terang-terangan 'kan? Yang ada, aku akan semakin dibenci Sei-chan karena sekarang membuatnya menungguku sia-sia di pinggir jalan!

"Aku punya ide." Suara Mayuzumi membuatku menengadah takjub padanya. Masih dengan ekspresi sedatar teflon, ia membuka lembar demi lembar buku novel yang baru saja ia temukan. Membaca dengan teliti setiap kalimat yang tercetak disitu. Sesekali mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Setelah itu, ia menyodorkan novel itu padaku sambil menunjuk salah satu halaman disana.

Aku mengerjap bingung memandang kedua bola mata abu-abunya yang kosong. Aku tidak suka membaca buku macam ini, hei! Lagipula Sei-chan sudah lama menungguku, aku bisa benar-benar mati dibunuh olehnya jika membuatnya menunggu lebih lama dari ini!

"Novel ini bercerita tentang kakak-adik sedarah, seibu dan sebapak, yang saling jatuh cinta. Dengan kata lain, _incest_," ujar Mayuzumi tenang. Ia menekankan kata _incest_ dalam nada bicaranya.

Seketika aku bergidik ngeri, berusaha beringsut mundur menjauhi Mayuzumi. Cowok ini… Ternyata diam-diam menghanyutkan ya? Dari dulu aku memang sudah menduga ada yang tidak beres dengan bacaannya hingga setiap saat membuatnya hampir melupakan dunia di sekitarnya, tapi tidak kukira akan separah ini.

Ah, sudahlah! Bukan urusanku juga, buat apa dibuat pusing?

"Jadi kita bisa membujuk bocah itu dengan meniru adegan dalam novel ini," lanjutnya lagi.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Mayuzumi benar-benar membuatku terpana. Ia menyusun rencana untuk misi kami ini dengan sangat sempurna. Membagi-bagi peran kami dengan memperhatikan berbagai hal hingga ke detailnya. Memberikan pengarahan apa yang harus kami berlima lakukan kepada ketiga _kouhai_ kami dengan serius. Setelah selesai dengan _kouhai_, ia beralih berbicara panjang lebar padaku, memberikan pengarahan khusus padaku. Ya, manusia pendiam ini berbicara panjang lebar! Sungguh sebuah keajaiban yang setara dengan Sei-chan yang bersedia kusuruh memakai _nekomimi_!

Tanpa sadar, aku hanya terus mengangguk setiap Mayuzumi menjeda kalimatnya. Tidak ada satupun arahan darinya yang masuk dalam otakku. Aku terlalu terlarut dalam ketakjuban, terus memandangi wajah pria tanpa ekspresi ini hingga ia selesai berbicara.

.

.

.

Ah, benar juga… Aku ingat sekarang. Aku kan tidak mendengarkan apa-apa ketika Mayuzumi menjelaskan rencananya. Salahkan otak mesumku ini, bisa-bisanya aku terpana hanya dengan melihat perubahan sikap Mayuzumi waktu itu! Aku hanya ingat kami berlima akan menuntun Sei-chan untuk ikut bermain drama sesuai dengan naskah dalam novel _incest _milik Mayuzumi. Mentang-mentang _incest_, sekarang aku melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal dengan 'menembak Sei-chan'. Meskipun aku tidak tahu jalan cerita yang sebenarnya sih. Ah _baka baka baka!_

Aku bisa mendengar Mayuzumi menghela napas panjang di sebelahku. Ketiga _kouhai_ku pun makin gemetar ketakutan. Ketika aku melirik Sei-chan, ia kini tengah menguarkan aura mencekam di sekujur tubuhnya. Kagetkah ia? Atau jangan-jangan sudah marah?

"Kau tidak boleh begitu, Akashi-san."

Eh? Refleks aku dan Sei-chan bersamaan menoleh pada Mayuzumi. Ia tampak memasukan kedua tangannya pada saku celana _training_nya sambil sedikit menunduk dan memejamkan mata. Bibirnya mengulum seulas senyum tipis.

Sejenak aku tertegun lagi. _Kouhai-kouhai_ku juga. Apalagi Sei-chan.

"Percintaan sedarah itu tetap dilarang dimanapun dan kapanpun situasimu," lanjutnya kembali, masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

Duh, Mayuzumi sebenarnya kenapa sih? Apa ucapannya ini termasuk dalam naskah? Tapi tadi kan dia bilang aku salah naskah dari awal, jadi mana mungkin bisa dilanjutkan lagi!

"A-apa maksudmu, Mayuzumi-san? Aku kan–"

Manusia transparan itu seketika berpindah tempat menjadi berhadapan denganku serta membelakangi Sei-chan. Ia tiba-tiba merunduk dan menarik daguku paksa untuk mendekat ke wajahnya hingga tidak ada lagi jarak yang tersisa diantara kami. Tepat sasaran mengunci mulutku untuk berkata-kata lebih jauh. Dan sukses merebus wajahku hingga memerah padam dan mengepulkan asap. Oh tidak, jantungku pun mulai berpacu seiring tangannya yang mulai menyelip ke pinggangku, menarik tubuhku untuk lebih mendekat padanya.

_B-b-baka _Mayuzumi-san! Apa yang dilakukannya sih?! Aku yakin ini sudah melenceng jauh dari rencana kita semula!

"Ch-Chihiro…" suara gemetar Sei-chan membuat kami–maksudku Mayuzumi melepaskan pagutan singkatnya padaku. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya barusan? Pada _onee-chan_ku? Memangnya aku mengizinkanmu menyentuhnya disitu?"

Eh? _Bingo_! Sei-chan berujar 'onee-chan'! Tinggal empat kali lagi!

Ah, tapi tetap saja lututku mendadak lemas, bersiap akan merosot ke bawah jika tidak ditahan dengan sigap oleh Mayuzumi–oke, dia memelukku sekarang. Dia, sang biang keladi, malah hanya menatapku datar dari atas sana. Tunggu, sepertinya tidak hanya menatap datar.

"_Ikuti aku berimprovisasi."_

Mataku terbuka lebar ketika akhirnya mengerti apa maksud tatapan matanya dan seketika mengembalikan lagi tenaga yang sempat hilang dalam lututku. Aku langsung bisa berdiri tegap lagi.

Tampaknya Mayuzumi pun memberikan kode yang serupa pada Mibuchi, Hayama, dan Nebuya yang baru semenit yang lalu masih memasang tampang _what-the-hell-are-you-doing-senpai-tachi?!_. Mereka bertiga sama-sama langsung mengambil langkah seribu menempati tempat diantara jarak Sei-chan dan Mayuzumi, seakan mereka bertiga adalah _bodyguard _Mayuzumi yang disewa untuk membantunya menculikku dari Sei-chan. Bermandikan keringat dingin, tentu saja. Karena di hadapan kami kali ini, Sei-chan tengah mengelus-elus gunting keramatnya dengan sayang sembari menguarkan lebih banyak aura-aura berbahaya di sekitar tubuhnya.

"M-mayuzumi-san! Meskipun kau berkata begitu, aku tetap mencintai Sei-chan! Jangan menggangguku!" elakku akhirnya sembari menepis kedua tangan Mayuzumi yang melingkariku. Tentu saja, ini hanya akting! Maka dari itu, tak lupa kuberikan kedipan mata sebagai tanda improvisasiku pada Mayuzumi.

Sebelum aku melangkah mundur lebih jauh, Mayuzumi menangkap pergelangan tanganku, menghempaskanku kembali ke dalam pelukannya. "Lupakan perasaanmu itu! Setelah itu aku akan membuatmu suka padaku."

Deg!

_B-b-baka! _Hei, perasaan apa ini yang tiba-tiba muncul di hatiku? Jantung, tenanglah sedikit! Mayuzumi hanya berakting! Jangan berharap lebih!

BUAGH!

Suara dentuman yang keras seketika membahana dalam _gym_. Aku, Mayuzumi, Mibuchi, dan Hayama serentak menoleh takjub pada sumber suara. Ke arah Nebuya, yang kini wajahnya remuk (?) terkena hantaman bola basket. Tubuhnya seketika ambruk di tempat seiring dengan rohnya yang terlihat terbang keluar dari mulutnya.

Keringat dinginku sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi melihat kelakuan Sei-chan ini. Untung saja yang dilemparnya bukan gunting…

"Kita lari, disini bahaya," bisik Mayuzumi padaku. Ia tanpa permisi mengangkat tubuhku dan meletakkanku begitu saja di bahunya seperti mengangkat karung beras. Setelah itu membawaku melesat keluar _gym_, disusul oleh Hayama dan Mibuchi yang mengekor. Di belakang mereka, Sei-chan masih berdiri diam, tidak terlihat berusaha mengejar.

"Hei kita tidak boleh meninggalkan Nebuya-kun! Sei-chan bisa membunuhnya disitu!" pekikku tertahan dari balik punggung pemain bernomor punggung 5 ini.

"Lupakan dia. Misi kita memang butuh pengorbanan," ucapnya santai sambil terus berlari. Dan aku hanya bisa berdecak kesal. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan itu dengan intonasi datar? Pemuda ini bukan hanya sikapnya saja yang cuek, hatinya juga dingin luar biasa!

"S-s-senpai-tachi! Hh… B-b-bagaimana sekarang?!D-d-dia sudah membunuh gorilla kita!" Hayama mulai merengek di sela-sela engahannya.

"Tenanglah, Hayama-kun!"

"A-a-aku tidak mau b-b-berakhir seperti itu…!" rengekannya mulai berganti dengan isakan. Ah, Hayama-kun, jangan berwajah begitu. Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena melibatkanmu.

Tanpa terasa, kami berempat sudah sampai di tempat loker penyimpanan sepatu di dalam gedung sekolah. Sejenak Mayuzumi menghentikan langkahnya. Napasnya tampak sangat terengah-engah, baju bagian punggungnya kini telah sepenuhnya basah oleh keringat. Aku hanya bisa meremasnya erat. Wajar saja, berlari sambil membawaku pasti menguras banyak tenaganya.

Hayama dan Mibuchi pun ikut berhenti berlari, ikut mengumpulkan stamina dan mental mereka yang sempat surut ketika melihat teman besar mereka 'mati' begitu saja di tangan iblis kecil berkedok kapten tim basket mereka tersebut.

Aku sedikit iba melihat keadaan mereka. Untunglah sekolah sudah sepi, tidak akan ada yang curiga dengan kondisi kami mental mereka ini. Harus sebegini kerasnyakah perjuangan kami untuk menaklukan Sei-chan?

"_E-etto_… Mayuzumi-san, kalau kau lelah, aku bisa lari sendi–"

"_OOOONEEEEEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAN! _CHIIIIIHIIIIIROOOOO!_"_

Kalimatku terpotong akibat teriakan Sei-chan yang tiba-tiba. Di luar gedung sekolah, aku bisa melihat Sei-chan berlari ke arah kami dengan kecepatan super. Oh, ini tidak bagus. Ada sepasang tanduk iblis yang menyembul di sela-sela surai merahnya, serta ekor iblis yang menjuntai di belakang badannya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian mengerikan, kedua mata berbeda warnanya berkilat-kilat membentuk kobaran api amarah. Dia semakin mendekat, sementara kami terpana.

Hei, tapi tadi dia berteriak onee-chan! Kuharap si pelaku mendengar itu!

"Uwaaaah! Cepat la–"

BRUAK!

Tendangan mematikan Sei-chan 'mencangkul' telak ubun-ubun Hayama sehingga membuatnya terhempas dengan posisi mencium lantai. Tidak cukup dengan menendang saja, Sei-chan sengaja mendaratkan kedua kakinya dengan keras di atas surai oranye manusia malang itu, membuatnya yang semula sempat menggelepar seketika terdiam. Roh yang sempat kulihat melayang dari tubuh Nebuya kini terulang kembali pada Hayama. 'Mati'. Pupilku kembali melebar ketika melihat tontonan sadis itu.

Ah cukup! Aku tidak sanggup lagi melihat _kouhai-kouhai_ku 'mati' di depan mataku sendiri hanya demi membantuku mencarikan ponsel yang tidak seberapa!

Mayuzumi hanya melirik acuh pada adegan kematian itu, kemudian kembali membawaku berlari lebih jauh memasuki gedung sekolah. Mibuchi yang pada akhirnya tersadar dari syoknya pun kembali mengekor di belakang, meninggalkan Sei-chan yang kini tampak merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan berlusin-lusin gunting dari situ.

Eh? Gunting? Apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Hayama?!

"Hei, berhenti berlari! Hayama-kun dalam bahaya!" teriakku sembari menendang serta memukul tubuh Mayuzumi.

"Jangan pedulikan dia, senpai! Saat ini keselamatan kita lebih penting!" ucap Mibuchi membalas teriakanku.

Bohong. Mibuchi bohong. Aku tahu, meskipun _kouhai_ berwajah 'cantik' itu berkata begitu, ia sebenarnya sama denganku. Mengkhawatirkan dua temannya yang sudah 'gugur'. Terbukti dengan suaranya yang bergetar ketika menjawabku.

Berbeda sekali dengan seseorang yang sedang membawaku berlari ini… Bagaimana bisa ia masih mempertahankan sikap kalemnya sampai sekarang?!

Ah, sudahlah! Jika berpikir jernih, omongan Mibuchi memang benar. Aku sementara harus merelakan Hayama dan Nebuya.

Mayuzumi sekarang membawaku ke depan tangga menuju lantai dua. Tanpa ragu ia langsung menjejakkan kaki menaiki tangga tersebut, diikuti pula oleh Mibuchi.

"BERHENTI KAU, CHIHIRO! KEMBALIKAN _ONEE-CHAN_KU!"

_Bingo! _'Onee-chan' ketiga yang diucapkan Sei-chan!

"Jangan bergerak macam-macam," ujar Mayuzumi tiba-tiba. Sebelum aku sempat mencerna perkataannya tersebut, tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu ia langsung melempar tubuhku tinggi-tinggi ke udara, sedangkan ia sendiri melanjutkan melesat menaiki tangga sembari sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya, meninggalkanku yang masih mengapung di udara dalam kebingungan. Di belakang kami, Mibuchi pun melakukan hal yang sama.

DLEB!

Gunting merah meluncur mulus tepat di bawah bokongku, menancap di tembok depan tangga. Astaga, Sei-chan hampir membunuhku!

Hup!

Mibuchi melompat menaiki dua anak tangga sekaligus, menangkap tubuhku yang hampir saja jatuh menghantam tangga.

"Tetaplah diam, senpai," bisik Mibuchi cepat padaku. Duh, aku mau diapakan lagi? Sudah cukup jantungku hampir copot dari tempatnya karena barusan dilempar begitu saja tanpa pemberitahuan! Apa Mibuchi berniat melemparku lagi?!

Dan benar saja. Mibuchi melemparku, dua kali lebih tinggi daripada lemparan Mayuzumi hingga tubuhku terbang melayang ke samping melewati selasar tangga yang lebih tinggi dari tangga yang sedang dipijaknya. Kali ini jeritanku lolos keluar dari kerongkongan. Bagaimana tidak?! Jika ia tidak melemparku tinggi, sudah dipastikan tubuhku akan terbentur keras ke dinding selasar, kemudian merosot ke bawah, dan berakhir mati terjatuh dari tangga dengan kepala mendarat duluan di lantai satu!

Hup!

Mayuzumi yang telah jauh meninggalkan Mibuchi di bawah menangkap tubuhku lalu kembali meneruskan menaiki tangga. Baiklah, sekarang aku mengerti. Mereka bekerjasama menyelamatkanku serta dirinya masing-masing dengan memakai metode bermain basket. Dan peranku disini adalah sebagai bola.

DLEB! DLEB! DLEB!

Mibuchi dengan sigap menghindari gunting-gunting Sei-chan dengan melakukan _parkour_ sehingga menyejajarkan larinya dengan Mayuzumi. Detik berikutnya, kami bertiga akhirnya lolos dari area tangga. Kini, mereka berdua membawaku berlari menelusuri koridor lantai dua. Hanya dalam waktu kurang lebih lima detik saja, kami sudah berada di depan pintu ruang kelas di sebelah tangga menuju lantai tiga. Sebelum Sei-chan melihat kami lagi, Mayuzumi menarik baju Mibuchi, memberinya tanda untuk masuk ke kelas tersebut.

Klap.

Mayuzumi menutup pintu kelas dan menguncinya dengan sangat pelan. Ia kemudian menurunkanku, lantas merebahkan dirinya begitu saja di lantai kelas. Aku terduduk di sebelah lengannya. Sekujur tubuhnya mengkilap terlapisi keringatnya sendiri. Jangan ditanya keadaan napasnya, sudah pasti megap-megap seperti ikan, berusaha mengisi kembali paru-parunya dengan oksigen yang terasa semakin menipis. Dadanya yang bidang naik-turun. Begitu pula yang terjadi pada Mibuchi yang merebahkan diri di sebelahnya.

Sejauh ini, belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sei-chan di dekat kami. Untuk sementara, disini aman. Namun sungguh aku tidak tega melihat mereka sekarang. Keadaan mereka benar-benar mengkhawatirkan. Stamina mereka sungguh luar biasa. Hasil dari latihan berat yang diberikan Sei-chan pada mereka selama ini terbukti.

Ah bukan saatnya mengagumi itu. Mayuzumi dan Mibuchi adalah dua anak buahku yang tersisa sekarang. Lalu masalahnya sekarang, bagaimana caranya aku mempertahankan mereka sampai misi ini selesai? Tenaga mereka sudah terkuras habis. Aku yakin, mereka tidak akan sanggup lagi jika disuruh berlari-lari sambil menghindari serangan gunting Sei-chan seperti tadi. Aku harus secepatnya memancing Sei-chan mengucapkan dua kali lagi kata 'onee-chan'.

"Hh Hh…Kenapa senpai… menangis?" ucap Mibuchi tiba-tiba.

Sejenak aku tertegun. Aku… menangis? Tidak mungkin! Refleks kedua tanganku menyeka mata. Ah benar, ada air.

"T-tidak apa-apa kok! Sepertinya aku kelilipan, uuuh…" kataku akhirnya sembari tersenyum, tentu saja berbohong. Sebenarnya aku sedih. Sedari tadi, aku merasa hanya merepotkan mereka. Berlari sendiri saja tidak bisa.

"Misi kita sejauh ini berjalan lancar. Tidak perlu khawatir," Mayuzumi yang tiba-tiba angkat bicara sukses membuatku mengerjap bingung. Ia bangkit mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahku lalu menepuk bahuku pelan. Menatapku tajam.

"Yah, lancar meskipun di awal tadi ada sedikit kesalahan~~" Mibuchi ikut-ikutan duduk dan beringsut mendekatiku. "Apa senpai sudah siap?"

Apa? Siap apa? Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka! Bukannya dari awal aku sudah mengacaukan rencana? Ah sekarang aku menyesal tidak menyimak baik-baik rencana Mayuzumi kemarin!

Bruk!

Detik berikutnya, tubuhku terhempas ke dinding. Mayuzumi dan Mibuchi memojokanku. Seketika aku menelan ludah. Mereka terlihat menyeramkan dari sini dengan senyuman sinis itu–tidak, yang tersenyum hanya Mibuchi, sedangkan Mayuzumi tetap mempertahankan mimik ala pembunuh berdarah dingin, yang justru terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari Mibuchi. Mau apa mereka?

Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes lagi. _Kowai!_ Aku takut mereka!

Perlahan Mibuchi mengangkat tangannya. Menyentuh pipiku yang telah berlumuran air mata. Mayuzumi hanya terdiam.

"Sst… Jangan menangis, senpai…" bisik Mibuchi sambil menjilat air mataku. "Kita mulai ronde kedua."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N :**

miniReeto kembali, tolong abaikan saja bocah yang ngaku-ngaku megaReeto di chapter sebelumnya (megaReeto : hidoi!) :p

Maaf updatenya telat banget.. *sembahsujud* Dikarenakan kesibukan dan kondisi kesehatan yang sedang menurun kayak kata si mega sebelumnya. Yang requestnya belum sempat saya penuhi, jangan kapok yak xD /plak!/ Kalo terjangan kesibukan udah mereda, saya usahakan bikin secepat mungkin x)

Btw, arigatooou udah mampir di fic ini ;) Boleh meminta kritik dan saran?


	3. Almost

**.**

**.**

**Secret Mission**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story © miniReeto & megaReeto**

**Warning : **Typo(s), maybe OOC (chapter ini dipastikan OOC berat!), alur gaje, membingungkan, dsb kebanyakan kalo disebutkan satu-satu~

**Note : **Setting diambil berdasarkan fic miniReeto sebelumnya (Please Be Cute For Me!), atau mungkin malah sequel ya? #plak. Dimana OC/Reader adalah kakaknya Akashi, siswi kelas 3 SMA Rakuzan yang selalu berharap keajaiban adeknya jadi imut.

**Saa, please enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kita mulai ronde kedua."

"_Matte_, Mibuchi-kun. Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," sanggahku sedikit kesal sebelum _kouhai_ku itu menjilati wajahku lebih jauh lagi. Dasar tidak sopan.

"Lho, bukannya kemarin kita sudah sepakat? Senpai juga tidak protes kan ketika kemarin kami menjelaskan konsekuensinya?" Mibuchi menarik dirinya kembali, menatapku heran. Pula dengan tatapan Mayuzumi, meski ekspresi wajahnya tetap _stoic_ seperti biasa.

Hanya tatapan tidak mengerti yang dapat kuberikan pada mereka berdua. Bagaimana ini? Haruskah aku jujur pada mereka sekarang? Bahwa sebenarnya sedari tadi aku tidak tahu apapun, dan hanya mengandalkan kemampuan improvisasiku terhadap rencana mereka?

"Umm… Begini, sebenarnya aku–"

"Ya, ya, kami berdua mengerti kok, senpai…" Mibuchi menyela ucapanku seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tanda maklum, tersenyum menghangatkan. Senyuman sinisnya kini sirna. "Dari awal di _gym _tadi, aku sudah bisa melihatnya. Untungnya senpai bisa cepat menyesuaikan diri."

Blush~

Wajahku yang sudah memerah akibat menangis mendadak bertambah merah lagi. Perhatianku otomatis teralihkan pada wajah pemuda abu-abu tanpa ekspresi tersebut. Ia balik menatapku, membuat pandangan kami bertemu untuk sesaat. _B-baka_. Memori dalam ingatanku tiba-tiba memutar kembali 'kecelakaan' yang terjadi di _gym _tadi. Bibir yang minim gerakan itu sempat beradu dengan milikku. Meski hanya berupa tempelan lembut tanpa perasaan khusus, namun sukses merubah pandanganku padanya. Ah, bodohnya aku, bisa-bisanya aku sempat berharap pada manusia dingin macam dia.

Ckris.

Mendadak dari arah luar kelas, terdengar suara khas gunting dan langkah-langkah berat yang seakan bisa meruntuhkan lantai dua gedung sekolah kami ini. Atmosfer di sekitar kami bertiga tiba-tiba berubah mencekam. Aku sudah hapal betul orang yang bisa membuat keadaan menjadi seperti ini. Sei-chan pasti sudah dekat.

"_Maa_, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menjelaskan ronde kedua ini," ujar Mibuchi memecah suasana. Senyuman sinisnya kembali ia pamerkan. "Ini giliranku. Jadi aku mohon kerjasamanya ya, _senpai_ku sayang~ Tetaplah berimprovisasi."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Mibuchi dengan kurang ajarnya menjilati kembali pipiku, memberiku sengatan geli yang luar biasa. Salah satu tangannya menahan erat tanganku di lantai, membuatku kesulitan bergerak. Ia pun tampak beberapa kali menyikut kasar Mayuzumi dengan tangannya yang lain agar menjauh dari kami berdua.

"Anngh… Kumohon, hentikan…" aku hanya bisa pasrah meloloskan desahan-desahan dari kerongkonganku, berusaha menahan lonjakan-lonjakan kecil akibat sentuhan itu. Air mataku kembali menderas.

Mendengar desahanku, Mibuchi semakin gencar menggerakan lidahnya. Ia tampak menikmati rasa setiap tetes likuid yang turun membasahi pipiku. Sesekali menyecapnya pelan, kemudian melanjutkan kembali menampung tetes yang lain, menggantikannya dengan jejak saliva miliknya. Tangannya berangsur semakin erat menggenggam tanganku, membuatku tak bisa lagi menahan erangan sakit.

Tidak! Ini salah! Rencana apa sih yang sudah Mayuzumi susun? Dia benar-benar tega membuatku merasakan penderitaan ini! Meskipun ini demi kepentinganku, tapi ini sudah sangat keterlaluan!

Sang penggagas rencana laknat ini hanya menatapku datar. Setiap detik yang terlewati, ia semakin beringsut menjauhiku dan Mibuchi, membiarkan Mibuchi melakukan hal kurang ajar ini kepadaku. Dengan mata yang sudah perih akibat menangis, aku meliriknya nanar. Meminta belas kasih tanpa kata-kata, berusaha memberikan pengertian padanya bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh tidak nyaman dengan apa yang mereka sebut dengan 'ronde kedua' ini. Hanya Mayuzumi yang bisa menyelamatkanku dari keganasan Mibuchi! Aku tidak mungkin berteriak meminta pertolongan Sei-chan!

Brak!

Pintu kelas dicongkel dan dibuka dengan kasar oleh sosok iblis target misi kami. Sei-chan berdiri di ambang pintu dengan aura-aura berbahaya khas seorang psikopat–jika penglihatanku tidak salah, entah kenapa mata kirinya semakin menguning saja.

Entah aku harus bersyukur atau tidak dengan kedatangan Sei-chan, tapi yang jelas itu berefek pada Mibuchi yang seketika gemetar.

"Sudah puas mencicipi _onee-chan_ku, Reo?" Nada suara Sei-chan terdengar sarkastik dan penuh kesadisan. Dan, oke, 'onee-chan' keempat, meskipun harus dipancing dengan cara menyebalkan seperti ini.

Sei-chan melangkahkan kakinya lamat-lamat mendekati Mibuchi. Mibuchi yang kini terlalu sibuk memberikan dorongan pada kakinya untuk menghindar dari Sei-chan–dan tidak berhasil–mengendurkan penjagaannya padaku, dan kesempatan itu kumanfaatkan untuk segera menyingkir jauh-jauh. Dengan tubuh yang gemetar hebat, aku menyeret kakiku menyusul Mayuzumi yang sedari tadi diam-diam berjalan tanpa suara ke arah pintu kelas yang kini terbuka lebar, jalan satu-satunya agar bisa kabur dari sini. Iris abunya berwaspada mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Sei-chan. Mungkin sedang menunggu momen yang tepat untuk menyelamatkan Mibuchi dari situ.

Grab.

Lenganku tiba-tiba dicengkram oleh Mayuzumi, membuatku otomatis terkaget-kaget ria. Sei-chan yang kini sudah tepat berada di depan Mibuchi yang masih terduduk pun menoleh pada kami.

"Mau apa lagi kau, Chihiro?" ucap Sei-chan dingin. Sebuah gunting telah bertengger manis di tangan kanannya, siap meluncur kemanapun dan kapanpun sesuai kehendak sang pemilik. Mayuzumi tidak menjawab, tetap bungkam.

"Dan kau," lanjutnya lagi sambil menudingku dengan ujung guntingnya. "Kenapa malah mengikuti Chihiro? Kenapa malah membiarkan banci ini mencicipimu? Bukannya kau bilang suka padaku?"

Dan Mibuchi langsung _desperate _di tempat ketika mendengar Sei-chan tercintanya mengatainya banci.

Nah, matilah. Sekarang alasan apa yang harus kujadikan jawaban? Aku mendadak gelagapan. Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku mencintai adikku sendiri! Ah ya, aku memang mencintai Sei-chan sih… Tapi tak lebih dari perasaan sayang terhadap adik! Dan lagi, apa-apaan dengan pertanyaan konyol itu, Sei-chan? Dia pasti cukup cerdas untuk tidak menganggap serius ucapanku di _gym _tadi kan?

"Dia masih menyukaimu sampai detik ini," cibir Mayuzumi tiba-tiba. Tatapannya menantang milik Sei-chan. "Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan itu berlanjut. Sebentar lagi aku akan membuatnya menyukaiku."

Deg!

Di dalam dadaku, tiba-tiba aku merasakan jantungku seakan meloncat-loncat tak keruan. _B-b-b-b-baka! _Apa yang terjadi dengan diriku sih?!

"Heee, jadi kau berani menentangku?"

"Ya, untuk hal ini saja."

"Kalau begitu aku punya pertanyaan," Sei-chan lalu berbalik dan melipat tangannya. "Kenapa tadi kau tidak berusaha mencegah Reo jika benar-benar ingin membuatnya menyukaimu? Atau memang bagimu siapapun tidak masalah, asalkan bisa membuatnya berpaling dari adiknya sendiri?"

Hening, Sei-chan menunggu Mayuzumi membalas pertanyaannya. Aku sejenak melirik Mayuzumi untuk sekedar melihat ekspresinya.

Dan, hei? Apa aku tidak salah mengartikan ekspresinya… Ya? Pemuda ini tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras sehingga ketika ia melepaskannya, ada sedikit jejak gigitan disana. Cengkramannya padaku pun rasa-rasanya ikut mengeras. Dan kondisi air mukanya tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Di mataku, ia tampak sedang menyesali sesuatu. Ah, _chigau! _Dia hanya berakting!

"B-bukan urusanmu," akhirnya Mayuzumi bersuara. "Dan aku akan merebutnya darimu."

Setelah mendeklarasikan perang, Mayuzumi sekonyong-konyong menarik lenganku keluar kelas, memaksaku untuk meneruskan acara kabur dari Sei-chan. Sebelum berlari lebih jauh, aku sempat melirik lagi ke dalam kelas. Disana, Sei-chan tampak menyeringai tipis, memandangiku tajam seolah menemukan mangsa untuk makan siangnya. Dan ketika aku hendak fokus berlari lagi, seketika saja gendang telingaku bergetar kencang akibat suara teriakan Mibuchi.

"_Chotto_, senpai-tachi! Jangan kabur tanpaku! Bawa aku juga!"

Eh? Ah ya, benar juga! Aku lupa, disana masih ada Mibuchi, dan dia dalam bahaya sekarang!

"Mayuzumi-san, lepaskan aku! Aku harus menyelamatkan Mibuchi-kun!" Namun bukannya melepaskanku, cengkramannya malah semakin erat. Langkahnya semakin lebar sehingga membuatku agak tergopoh untuk menyamakan kecepatan lariku dengannya.

"Kau bodoh. Dia sudah tidak mungkin lagi diselamatkan."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Mibuchi tiba-tiba dari arah kelas. Aku terkesiap dalam lariku. Lengkingan Mibuchi sarat akan penderitaan, terdengar begitu memilukan, membuat telingaku ngilu. Jeritan khas orang yang sedang meregang nyawa.

Sei-chan, apa lagi yang kau lakukan pada _kouhai_ku…? 'Membunuh' lagi…?

"Nah, apa kubilang?" pungkas Mayuzumi santai tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang.

.

.

.

Tak terasa, aku dan Mayuzumi telah sampai di atap sekolah. Sebagai bagian untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahku akibat terus menerus dipaksa berlari dan menaiki puluhan anak tangga, kedua tanganku bertumpu pada lutut yang sedikit tertekuk. Aku berusaha mengatur kembali napasku dengan menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Kepalaku mulai pusing. Uh, inilah yang akan terjadi jika aku terlalu memforsir tubuhku melakukan hal berat–olahraga.

"_Daijoubu?_" Mayuzumi yang juga masih terengah-engah menanyakan keadaanku sambil menyodorkan selembar tisu basah ke depan wajahku.

Tunggu sebentar. Barusan dia menanyakan keadaanku? Manusia sedingin es ini? Hei, sejak kapan dia menjadi manusia yang peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya? Tidak, ini pasti hanya mimpi. Demi Sei-chan yang memakai _nekomimi_, aku ingin terjun dari sini sekarang juga dan terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini!

Melihatku hanya terdiam memandangi tisu basahnya, Mayuzumi akhirnya menghela napas panjang. Ia menuntunku untuk berdiri dengan benar, lalu berinisiatif menyapukan sendiri saputangan itu ke seluruh bagian wajahku. Mengelap seluruh peluhku yang menetes, termasuk sisa-sisa saliva Mibuchi yang belum mengering.

Deg!

Tidak, tidak, jangan mulai lagi, jantung.

"Memangnya kau tidak jijik dengan air liur si banci itu?" cibirnya.

Aku mencebik jengkel di tengah engahan napas serta kondisi jantungku yang semakin parah. _Memangnya kau kira itu gara-gara rencana siapa?_

"I-itu tidak penting lagi…" aku menahan tangannya yang masih sibuk mengelap wajahku. Lalu mengedarkan pandang. "Sekarang bagaimana? Disini kita tidak bisa kabur kemana-mana lagi. Kita terpojok. Sebentar lagi Sei-chan akan membunuh kita juga."

"Masa bodoh."

Sontak aku menengadah kembali padanya. Aku menatapnya marah. Apa-apaan dengan jawaban itu? Sangat terlambat untuk menyerah sekarang, mengingat kami telah berhasil memancing Sei-chan mengucapkan empat kali kata 'onee-chan'. Sejauh ini, kami juga terpaksa mengorbankan Mibuchi, Hayama, dan Nebuya. Tinggal satu kali lagi, maka berakhir sudah misi laknat ini, dan aku tidak mau membuat pengorbanan _kouhai-kouhai_ku berbuntut sia-sia!

"Hei_, _Akashi-san," tanpa menunggu jawabanku, ia tiba-tiba berucap sambil mencekal lenganku. "Boleh aku bertanya?"

Sejenak aku melupakan amarahku. Memiringkan kepala heran menatapnya. Di saat genting begini, dia masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan hal lain rupanya.

"_Nani?_"

"Apa kau– maksudku, aku–"

Jleb.

"Menjauh darinya, Chihiro."

Mayuzumi melepaskan cekalannya. Sei-chan menatap kami berdua dalam diam. Tangannya terangkat–seperti habis melemparkan sesuatu. Dan benar saja. Aku menoleh lagi pada Mayuzumi. Ia sedang mencabut gunting yang menancap pada punggung tangannya, tangan yang sempat mencekalku tadi. Ketika gunting itu terlepas, darah segar seketika saja mengalir deras dari bekas luka yang ditinggalkannya.

Deg!

Sontak aku mundur beberapa langkah. Kedua tanganku otomatis menutup mulut. Darah berdesir memenuhi otakku. Mataku terbelalak. Perutku mendadak mual. Tidak tahan–aku tidak tahan melihat darah yang begitu banyak.

Mengabaikan Sei-chan, Mayuzumi melangkah maju mendekatiku. Tangannya yang bersimbah darah terjulur berusaha menggapaiku. Aku semakin membelalakan mata ketika darah itu kian jelas dalam pandanganku.

"Akashi-san, aku belum selesai."

Mayuzumi malah menyentuh pipiku, membuat beberapa tetes darahnya terjatuh di wajahku. Ia mengusapnya pelan, melukiskan segores jejak darah disana. Bibirku terus menerus menganga dan mengatup ketakutan–aku sangat yakin wajahku sekarang terlihat seperti orang yang sedang frustasi berat. Aku memang frustasi–aku setengah mati takut melihat darah.

Mayuzumi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku, membisikkan sesuatu. Kesadaranku terlanjur berangsur melemah untuk menangkap apa yang ia coba sampaikan.

Sedetik kemudian, pandanganku menjadi gelap sepenuhnya.

"_ONEEEE-CHAAAAAAN!"_

_._

.

.

* * *

Sehari setelah misi laknat itu.

Aku tidak bisa fokus menyerap pelajaran di kelas. Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali kedua belah bibirku membentuk _blackhole _kecil yang menyerap oksigen di sekitarku tanpa ampun. Mataku sayu dengan kantung mata yang semakin menebal dan menghitam. Sekujur tubuhku pegal-pegal.

Kemarin, ketika aku siuman, tahu-tahu aku mendapati diriku terbaring di ranjang kamarku serta Sei-chan yang duduk di tepi ranjang. Setelah itu, tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk bernapas dan mengumpulkan kesadaran sepenuhnya, Sei-chan langsung membeo tentang betapa ia mengutuki peristiwa yang sudah terjadi di sekolah sore itu, yah apalah itu–aku tidak begitu mendengarkan. Namun, giliran aku bertanya tentang keadaan Mayuzumi dan apa yang terjadi setelah aku kehilangan kesadaran, dia bersikeras tidak mau memberitahu.

Ah, aku mengantuk. Ini semua gara-gara Sei-chan yang kemarin malam menghukumku–untuk misi konyol yang kulakukan bersama rekan setimnya–dengan menyuruhku menemaninya bermain _shogi _semalam suntuk. Tidak usah ditanya hasilnya, hanya membuatku sakit hati saja. Delapan belas kali kekalahan berturut-turut untukku dari total delapan belas kali permainan. Dan ironisnya, aku tetap bersyukur–setidaknya aku tidak perlu berurusan dengan gunting melayang. Dan hari ini juga, aku berniat meminta maaf pada Mayuzumi atas apa yang sudah adikku itu lakukan padanya.

Aku melirik hati-hati pada bangku Mayuzumi. Dia tidak ada disana–mungkin absen atau memang mataku yang terkecoh dengan keberadaannya yang tipis? _Sensei _di depan kelas sedang menjelaskan sifat-sifat fungsi eksponen dan logaritma beserta cara pemakaiannya dalam pemecahan masalah. Grafik-grafik tak tentu arah telah mempercantik sebagian papan tulis kelasku. _Domain, range, _pangkat rasional… Apa pula itu? Aku membanting kepalaku ke meja, menimbulkan bunyi gemeretak yang cukup keras. Masa bodoh dengan matematika, aku mau tidur sekarang!

Tunggu. Sebelum mataku tertutup sepenuhnya, sudut mataku menangkap secarik kertas di kolong mejaku. Seingatku, selama aku menuntut ilmu di SMA Rakuzan, sampai detik ini aku belum pernah sekalipun menaruh barangku di kolong meja. Aku selalu memasukan semua barangku langsung ke dalam tas agar tidak lupa kubawa pulang.

Rasa penasaran akhirnya mengalahkan kantukku untuk sesaat. Kutarik kertas itu perlahan lalu membuka lipatannya. Ada sesuatu yang tertulis disitu.

'_Misimu berhasil ya? Hihihi omedetooooou~ Aku cukup puas ketika melihat sepak terjangmu memanfaatkan empat orang itu hingga mereka berguguran satu per satu… dengan cara yang sangat dramatis dan mengharukan :p~ Ah ya. Ponselmu masih ada padaku ya? Baiklah, sepulang sekolah nanti, pergilah ke atap sekolah sendirian. Akan kukembalikan disitu ^o^v'_

.

.

.

Aku tidak terlalu suka berada disini–atap sekolah. Angin disini selalu berhembus kencang, membuat persentase kemungkinan aku jatuh sakit–karena notabene fisikku lemah–akan meningkat dua kali lebih tinggi. Namun, aku tahu Mayuzumi sangat suka berada disini. Aku tahu, setiap hari dia diam-diam selalu menyendiri disini sembari membaca novel-novelnya dengan khidmat. Eh? Kenapa pikiranku jadi melantur pada dia?

Namun aku tak menyangka, aku akan menemukannya disini sekarang–berdiri tegap membelakangiku, menerawang jauh ke bawah, mengawasi gerbang Rakuzan yang telah dipenuhi siswa-siswi yang hendak pulang, menyemut membentuk lautan manusia. Tangannya kini telah terbebat oleh perban.

Deg!

Refleks aku meremas seragamku di bagian dada. Jantungku mendadak berdebar kencang kala helaian abu pemuda di hadapanku ini mulai melambai-lambai tertebak angin semilir–indah. Entah sejak kapan, berada di dekatnya menjadi sangat tidak baik untuk kondisi jantungku. Perasaan aneh ini muncul lagi. Aku menggigit bibir keras-keras. Aku benci perasaan ini. Namun, tidak kupungkiri, di saat yang bersamaan, aku pun menikmatinya. Entahlah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku sih? Aku pun tidak mengerti.

Sejurus kemudian, aku menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Saat ini tujuanku berada disini bukanlah Mayuzumi! Hei sadarlah, diriku yang bodoh! Lagipula, bukannya dia ada latihan basket hari ini? Aku yakin Sei-chan tidak akan memberi kompensasi pada rekan-rekannya hanya gara-gara sebuah luka 'ringan'. Kukira dia sudah berada di _gym_–aku tidak curiga ketika tidak menemukannya di kelas tadikarena dia memang manusia tembus pandang seolah tanpa pigmen. Apa yang dilakukannya disini? Tidakkah ia takut dengan hukuman dari Sei-chan jika adikku itu tahu dia terlambat latihan?

Menyadari kedatanganku, Mayuzumi membalikan badannya. Aku menatapnya heran–mencoba menyembunyikan rasa grogiku dengan memasang tampang sepolos mungkin, berbalas tatapan darinya yang tidak dapat kuartikan.

Tiga puluh detik saling bersitatap tanpa ada satupun dari kami yang berniat membuka percakapan duluan, Mayuzumi tampak merogoh sesuatu di saku jas Rakuzannya, lalu mengeluarkan benda itu dengan gerakan lembut. Disodorkannya benda tersebut padaku tanpa melepaskan tatapannya padaku.

Aku sukses terbelalak. Itu benda yang sangat familiar untukku. Benda yang kemarin mampu membuatku melakukan hal gila–membujuk Sei-chan menyebut 'onee-chan' hingga memakan empat orang korban luka berat, termasuk Mayuzumi sendiri. Itu–benda merah itu, ponselku.

"Ini kukembalikan, sesuai janjiku. Karena misimu kuanggap berhasil dan cukup menghibur."

Aku tidak langsung menjawab. Diam mematung, tidak tahu harus berkata maupun berbuat apa.

"M-Mayuzumi… -san?" ucapku terbata, pada akhirnya.

Ia tersenyum tipis. Sorot matanya berubah sendu. Seiring hembusan angin yang semakin kencang menerpa tubuh kami, ia terus melangkahkan kaki hingga dadanya yang bidang berhenti tepat tiga puluh senti dari ujung hidungku.

"Ingin kuberitahu alasannya?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N :**

Entah kenapa saya ngerasa jalan ceritanya kok makin ngelantur kemana-mana ya, oh maafkan keabnormalan otak saya ini *sujud lagi* Ide di otak sedang tumpah ruah (?) tapi pas dituangkan ke dalam tulisan.. KOK MALAH JADI KAYAK GINI?! TTTTTATTTTT *nangis bombay*

Dan, oh ya! *mendadak segar lagi* Projek fic adik berantai (?) sedang dalam proses pengetikan :D yang belum tau bisa diliat di profil saya, mampir yak *bow* /promosi mbak?/ saya sedang mengerjakan versi Kise dan Hanamiya, tapi masing-masing baru 400an words orz :v tapi boleh saya minta keringanan lagi? Sepertinya gakan selesai dengan cepat, karena dalam sebulan kedepan saya sedang masa-masanya sibuk u,u /author sok sibuk/

Dan maafkan kalo di chapter sebelumnya reviewnya ada yang tidak saya balas! Lagi ada masalah pada modem dan upload ini juga hasil maksa minjem modem nii-chan-ku :v dan kalo balas review dari hp, saya gangerti caranya u,u entar kalo modemnya udah sehat bakal saya balas deh~ Yang review dan ga login, saya juga sangat berterimakasiiiiiih karena review kalian adalah penyemangat saya untuk menulis :'D Dan saya selalu berterimakasih bagi reader-san yang sudah mau membaca, mereview, memfav, dan memfollow fic ini ;) Akhir kata, bolehkah memberi saya kritik dan saran? Dan terimakasih sudah mampir! :D


	4. Suki Desu!

"Ingin kuberitahu alasannya?"

Lagi, aku mengerjap bingung memandangi pemuda abu ini. Memandangi bergantian wajah serta telapak tangannya yang terulur, menawarkan ponsel itu kembali padaku. Juga, err–senyuman yang terukir pada bibirnya yang–entah kenapa–terasa _weird_.

"Ingin kuberitahu alasannya?" Tidak kunjung mendapat respons, ia mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya, kali ini dengan intonasi yang lebih keras.

Aku segera tersadar. Buru-buru kusambar ponselku dari genggamannya, kemudian bergegas mundur dengan langkah ragu. Memperlebar jarak diantara kami dengan harapan menghapuskan sedikit rasa takut yang tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk dalam diriku. Ya–dari kuluman senyum ganjil serta caranya bertanya, orang ini sudah jelas berniat kuat membeberkan maksud dari sandiwara menegangkan yang terlaksana kemarin sore. Tentunya tanpa mempertimbangkan jawabanku sebagai 'objek penderita', dan aku cukup yakin tentang itu–ah, siapapun juga pasti akan berpikiran sama jika sedang menempati posisiku sekarang.

Namun meskipun telah mempunyai keyakinan seperti itu, aku tetap menganggukan kepala setelah selesai menjaga jarak aman. Tak lupa menyunggingkan senyum termanis yang bisa aku buat–oh terimakasih untuk _Kami-sama _yang telah memberikanku efek rambut berkibar lewat belaian angin ciptaannya. Setidaknya aku ingin menghargai 'maksud baik' Mayuzumi untuk berbagi pikiran denganku.

"Tentu saja, Mayuzumi-san. Sebenarnya tidak ada _file _apapun dalam ponselku yang menarik dan berniat kau sebar, eh?" tanyaku hati-hati sembari mengacungkan layar ponselku ke arahnya. "Jadi, bisa kau beritahu aku alasan yang sebenarnya?"

Oke, sebenarnya aku hanya mengada-ada tentang itu. Aku tetap mempertahankan sunggingan senyum sampai-sampai pipiku terasa kebas karenanya. Padahal setengah mati aku meredam suara kicau parade burung gagak dadakan di dalam hatiku agar tidak terdengar Mayuzumi. Tentu saja aku punya _file _seperti itu di dalam ponsel ini–video Sei-chan yang sedang menunjukkan sisi imutnya hanya padaku.

Mayuzumi kembali membalikkan badannya. Berjalan kembali ke tempatnya semula–tepat di pinggir pagar jaring pengaman atap sekolah. Kelima jari tangan kanannya–tangan yang terlapisi perban itu–menelusup menggenggam pagar jaring itu sambil menerawang jauh ke depan. Entah apa yang dia pandangi di depan sana. "Tidak juga. Kau akan tahu jika memeriksanya dengan teliti nanti."

"Heee?" Aku mencicit, lagi-lagi berpura-pura bermental anak kecil yang polos.

"Sebelum kumulai ceritanya, bisakah kau kemari sebentar?"

Selama beberapa detik aku terdiam. Aku butuh waktu untuk menormalkan kembali kadar ketakutanku terhadapnya–dan yang paling penting, debaran jantung di dalam dada yang mungkin saja sewaktu-waktu membuatku terpelanting kesana kemari saking kencangnya berdegup.

Perlahan kakiku melangkah mendekatinya hingga tak terasa membawaku berhenti tepat di sebelahnya. Dan, _fine_, usahaku menormalkan detak jantung ternyata sia-sia–Mayuzumi memang benar-benar tidak bisa ditoleransi oleh jantungku. Aku melirik wajahnya sejenak, kemudian beralih mengikuti arah pandangannya.

"Kenapa kemarin kau tiba-tiba pingsan?" Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung mengeluarkan pertanyaan. Aku sontak mengernyitkan alis–mempertanyakan tata krama manusia nonekspresi ini. Ia seakan-akan ingin menyalahkanku karena telah seenaknya meninggalkannya sendirian menghadapi kemurkaan Sei-chan akibat ulah kami kemarin. Hei, siapa pula yang berharap peristiwa seperti itu terjadi?

"Begitulah jadinya ketika aku melihat lelehan darah," sungutku kesal sembari menggembungkan pipi, melirik sinis pada lilitan perban di tangannya. "Aku punya trauma dengan darah, asal kau tahu… Dan aku juga ingin minta maaf soal lukamu itu–"

Aku mengurungkan niat untuk menyelesaikan kalimatku ketika merasakan sebelah telapak tangan Mayuzumi bertengger di atas kepalaku. Ternyata ia punya hobi baru sekarang: menepuk kepalaku. Semenjak kemarin lusa, seingatku ia tidak pernah absen melakukan ini.

"_Sou ka. _Kalau begitu, aku yang minta maaf. Sekarang, dengarkan baik-baik apa yang akan kusampaikan…"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Secret Mission**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story © miniReeto & megaReeto**

**Warning : **Typo(s), OOC, alur gaje, membingungkan, dsb kebanyakan kalo disebutkan satu-satu~

**Note : **Setting diambil berdasarkan fic miniReeto sebelumnya (Please Be Cute For Me!), atau mungkin malah sequel ya? #plak. Dimana OC/Reader adalah kakaknya Akashi, siswi kelas 3 SMA Rakuzan yang selalu berharap keajaiban adeknya jadi imut.

**Saa, please enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Flashback**

**Mayuzumi's PoV**

Ck, _yabai. _Aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku pada gadis yang tengah bersusah payah mengatur napas ini–baiklah, ini mungkin karma karena aku telah memanfaatkan kepolosannya demi terbalaskannya dendamku pada _kouhai-kouhai _tak berguna itu. Gadis-gadis dua dimensi di dalam novelku seharusnya mempunyai rupa yang jauh lebih baik daripada dia, tolong catat itu. Tapi apa yang kutemukan pada dirinya? Ini tidak seperti aku yang biasanya, sungguh. Ini seperti aku mendustakan ikrar itu, yang telah kubuat dengan kesadaran penuh.

"_Daijoubu?_" Nah, ini semakin absurd. Bukan aku yang memerintahkan tangan ini untuk mengulurkan saputanganku ke arahnya, apalagi bertanya keadaannya. Lalu siapa yang sebenarnya sedang mengendalikanku?

Seperti yang sudah kuduga, wajahnya kentara akan ketidakpercayaan ketika menemukanku memberikan perhatian padanya. Ah, jangankan dia, aku pun tidak bisa–tidak mau percaya dengan apa yang sedang kulakukan sekarang. Lebih tepatnya, tidak mau percaya dengan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba melanda diriku ini.

Ia tetap diam, tidak kunjung menyambut bantuanku. Aku menghela napas. Baiklah, ini sudah terlanjur terjadi, buat apa kutahan lagi?

Hati-hati aku menyentuh pundaknya lalu mendorongnya pelan, membuatnya berdiri menghadapku. Ia mendongak menatapku dengan sorot mata kebingungan, mulutnya sedikit menganga. Aku tahu dalam sekali lihat, kini perasaan kagetnya semakin membuncah, namun dia masih tetap bertahan untuk tidak melontarkan komentar apapun atas tindakanku. Meskipun seorang gadis yang lugu, namun dia punya penguasaan diri yang bagus. Dia memang benar-benar putri tertua keluarga Akashi.

"Memangnya kau tidak jijik dengan air liur si banci itu?" aku kembali bersuara sembari menyapukan saputanganku pada seluruh wajahnya yang tampak lusuh akibat keringat dan saliva Mibuchi yang masih tersisa. Merasakan tiap inci kesatuan daging, kulit, dan tulang yang membentuk paras manis itu lewat indera perabaku. Nampaknya aku iri pada Mibuchi yang beruntung dapat mencicipinya. Ah aku hampir lupa. Bukannya aku sudah mencicipi bibirnya? Meskipun tidak terasa apapun, karena hanya berupa tempelan. Mencicipi bibir seorang gadis, tentu saja itu hal yang paling kuidamkan semenjak aku jatuh cinta untuk menyelami kisah romansa pada novel-novel yang kusukai. Dan hari ini impian itu terwujud sudah, aku sepatutnya bersyukur.

Deg!

Ha. Ha. Bersamaan dengan tanganku yang ditahannya, sepertinya barusan aku bisa mendengar suara degupan jantungnya. Rupanya penguasaan dirinya sudah mulai runtuh ya. _Gadis bodoh, kau jadi memperparah perasaan tidak menyenangkan ini, membuatku 'sedikit' merasakan hal yang sama denganmu._

"I-itu tidak penting lagi… Sekarang bagaimana? Disini kita tidak bisa kabur kemana-mana lagi. Kita terpojok. Sebentar lagi Sei-chan akan membunuh kita juga."

Adikmu berniat membunuhmu? Mana mungkin, _dear Onna_. Justru dia mengejar kita sejauh ini karena dia peduli padamu. _Peduli pada nasibmu yang kini berada dalam genggamanku._

"Masa bodoh," jawabku asal. Untuk saat ini, aku malas menjelaskan situasi padanya. Dan pada dasarnya, aku memang malas melakukan apapun yang tidak dapat membuatku merasa puas.

Dan aku sukses mendapatkan _death-glare _dari sepasang mata besar itu. Sepertinya dia tidak puas dengan tanggapanku tadi. Aku melirik sekilas pada pintu atap. Bocah merah itu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi. Itu artinya, aku masih bisa sedikit bermain-main dengan kakaknya sembari menunggu kedatangannya 'kan?

"Hei, Akashi-san," Aku kemudian memegangi lengannya kuat, mencegahnya untuk bergerak leluasa. Ia sekilas tampak kaget, namun sejurus kemudian ia sudah dapat mengendalikan diri lagi. "Boleh aku bertanya?" lanjutku lagi.

Ia memiringkan kepala dengan lugunya, "_Nani?_"

"Apa kau–" ucapanku terhenti. Salah, bukan tentang dia yang ingin kutanyakan, namun tentangku sendiri. Aku cepat-cepat meralat pertanyaanku, "Maksudku, aku–"

Jleb.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan perih dan panas pada punggung tanganku. Aku terpaksa melepaskan cengkramanku pada lengannya. Rasa panas itu mempengaruhi kekuatan tanganku untuk menahan cengkraman itu lebih lama. Gadis itu sontak menoleh pada pintu atap, mendapati adiknya sedang berdiri disitu–orang yang sedari tadi aku tunggu kehadirannya. Ya, sampai tadi kutunggu. Sekarang tidak. Dia menggangguku.

Dan seperti biasa, Akashi tidak pernah main-main dalam menjalankan sesuatu–apalagi ini menyangkut kakaknya. Terbukti, ia tidak segan melukaiku sekarang. Menancapkan sebilah gunting tajam pada punggung tangan salah satu pemain _first string_, apa dia tidak berpikir akan melemahkan kekuatan tim basket sekolah ini nantinya? Jalan pikirannya memang sulit ditebak, eh. Aku hampir tidak bisa mempercayai bahwa dialah satu-satunya orang yang membuatku mampu berhutang budi di dunia ini.

"Menjauh darinya, Chihiro," ucap bocah itu sarkastik.

Aku mendecih pelan sembari mencabut gunting sialan ini dari tanganku, lalu kembali memfokuskan diri pada gadis di hadapanku ini. Tidak peduli dengan rasa perih serta darah yang mulai mengucur deras.

Hm? Kenapa gadis itu bergetar? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia melangkah mundur menjauhiku?

"Akashi-san, aku belum selesai," ujarku akhirnya, sebagai usaha menghentikan langkahnya.

Ia tidak menggubris perkataanku. Ia tetap melangkah mundur. Membuatku terpaksa melangkah menyusulnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untukku untuk meraih pipinya yang… seketika mendingin dengan cepat. Ia menatapku dengan sorot mata penuh kengerian yang teramat sangat, seolah aku ini adalah seekor monster yang hendak melahapnya saat ini juga.

Apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba berlaku layaknya bocah autis seperti ini? Padahal tidak sampai lima menit yang lalu, ia masih menatapku teduh–tipikal dirinya sebagai seorang gadis SMA yang manis dan ramah pada semua orang, tentunya itu menurut instingku saja karena aku memang tidak pernah sekalipun peduli pada orang-orang di sekitarku. Ah, kuralat. _Tipikal tatapan seorang gadis SMA yang tengah berusaha keras mencegah pemekaran kuncup-kuncup perasaan suka pada lawan jenis. _Tak ada salahnya aku berpikir seperti ini 'kan? Aku bukannya terlalu percaya diri. Novel-novel roman itu sangat membantuku mentransparankan isi hati seorang gadis.

Aku mengusap pipinya pelan dengan ibu jariku, berharap itu bisa sedikit menenangkannya. Oh, aku tidak menyadari ada beberapa tetes darahku yang jatuh disana. Usapanku tadi jadi membuat pipinya tercoreng oleh darahku.

Bodoh, itu tidak penting.

Perlahan aku menarik tangannya dengan tanganku yang lain agar tubuhnya yang mulai terhuyung tidak jatuh. Aku mendekatkan bibirku pada telinganya untuk berbisik.

"Akashi-san, Akashi-san… Dengarkan aku, sebenarnya aku dan adikmu– "

_Are_? Kenapa dia pingsan?

.

.

.

"Kau terlalu terburu-buru, Chihiro. Seharusnya kau tunggu aku yang menyampaikan sandiwara itu langsung padanya," bocah mata belang di hadapanku ini memulai ocehan menyebalkannya setelah selesai merebahkan kakaknya di ranjang kamar rumahnya yang besar. Tak henti-hentinya ia mengelus surai gadis yang tengah tertidur itu. Ini pemandangan yang agak tidak biasa, mengingat Akashi tidak pernah menunjukkan kasih sayang jika gadis itu dalam keadaan sadar. "Jangan bilang kau nekat mendahuluiku karena sekarang kau menyukainya."

"Kau harusnya tahu aku hanya tertarik pada gadis dua dimensi."

Kulihat sudut bibir Akashi sedikit tertarik. Terkekeh menertawakan jawabanku yang konyol. Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya–ah, tidak juga, aku mulai meragukan argumen itu.

"Baiklah, kita langsung ke intinya saja... Aku dan dia sudah membantu membalaskan dendammu. Sekarang waktumu menepati janji. Mana ponselnya?"

Aku sejenak tertegun. Memang benar, aku dan Akashi-lah biang keladi dari apa yang telah terjadi sepanjang sore hari ini. Aku membuat Akashi menjadi anak buahku untuk memberi pelajaran pada tiga orang perwakilan anggota klub basket SMA Rakuzan–klub basket yang tidak pernah mengakui kemampuanku sebelum Akashi bergabung. Dua tahun tergabung di dalamnya semakin memupukkan rasa dendam yang entah sejak kapan mulai muncul di hatiku. Bahkan, hingga pada akhirnya seluruh anggota mengakui kemampuanku sekarang, aku tetap mendendam pada mereka. Dan hari ini, aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membalaskan dendam itu–aku sangat berterimakasih pada gadis ceroboh yang meninggalkan ponselnya ini, yang pada akhirnya kumanfaatkan untuk memancing Akashi menjadi eksekutor yang bekerja untukku. Menjadikan seorang Akashi Seijuurou menurutimu–hal yang kedengarannya mustahil, eh? Lain ceritanya jika kakaknya adalah sanderamu.

Dan ingat, selama ponselnya ada padaku, gadis itu tetap sanderaku.

"Hei, Chihiro. Cepatlah. Urusan kita sudah selesai 'kan?"

TING!

Pergerakan tangan Akashi pada surai kakaknya terhenti ketika mendengar suara _microwave _dari dapur rumahnya. Iris hetero itu memicing tidak suka sebelum akhirnya bangkit beranjak keluar kamar tanpa berkata-kata. Cih. Dia ternyata adik yang baik–selain 'berkorban' untuk kakaknya, ia juga sepertinya memanaskan sesuatu untuk makanan gadis tersayangnya ini, yang aku yakin nantinya tidak akan pernah ia akui dan ia limpahkan pada salah satu _maid _dalam rumah ini.

Setelah Akashi keluar, aku bergegas menggantikan posisinya. Mengelus surai gadis manis ini. Setidaknya inilah bentuk permintaan maafku setelah sengaja memperdayanya–bahkan aku tak menyangka, hatiku yang seharusnya terbuat dari es ini masih bisa merasakan perasaan bersalah karena tak sengaja membuatnya menyukai laki-laki brengsek semacamku yang hanya berniat memanfaatkannya. Ditambah, sepertinya aku punya firasat bahwa dia pingsan karena aku, meskipun aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kulakukan padanya hingga bisa membuatnya begitu syok.

Tanpa kusadari, tanganku bergerak sendiri menyisiri setiap jengkal rambutnya. Meraih beberapa helai. Sesekali membuatnya terpilin meliliti jari-jariku. Menariknya pelan dalam genggamanku untuk merasakan sensasi lembut yang tidak biasa. Membawanya ke depan wajahku untuk kuhirup aroma wanginya dalam-dalam.

Oh sial. Ternyata memainkan rambutnya menyebabkan candu baru untukku. Ini sangat-sangat-sangat menyenangkan. Apa bagian tubuhnya yang lain pun mempunyai efek yang sama?

Jari-jariku perlahan turun ke dahinya yang agak basah karena peluh. Mm, sepertinya cukup lebar untuk mendaratkan sebuah kecupan disana. Maka dari itu, aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Kulakukan. Aku benar-benar mengecupnya.

Jari-jariku terus turun dan berhenti pada daerah di antara telinga dan pipinya. Sejenak menggelitikinya bergantian dengan jari tengah dan telunjukku. Bagian disini sangat halus dan lembab, seakan memanggil-manggil untuk kumakan. Baiklah, ini target selanjutnya. Aku mengarahkan wajahku disitu. Menyapunya dari situ hingga ke pipinya dengan bibir atasku sambil sesekali berhenti untuk memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil, sementara sebelah tanganku meraup pipinya yang lain, mencubitinya pelan di antara ibu jari dan bagian tengah telunjukku.

Puas hanya dengan mengecup, aku mulai menjilati pipinya. Pipinya manis melebihi madu. Sekarang aku mengerti dengan apa yang telah Mibuchi rasakan ketika disuguhkan oleh gumpalan daging tirus pipi gadis ini. Aku makin penasaran dengan bagian wajahnya yang lain.

"Ngh…" dalam ketidaksadarannya, ia melenguh. Menggeliat perlahan-lahan, membuatku menjauhkan kembali wajahku darinya. Tentu saja, aku tidak mau ia menangkapku basah sedang berusaha 'mencicipinya'.

Hanya memakan waktu tiga detik hingga ia kembali tenang. Dan aku kembali meneruskan aktivitasku–menjilati wajahnya. Kali ini aku mencoba memperluas 'daerah jajahan'. Menyapukan lidahku di pelupuk matanya, berlanjut ke pangkal hidungnya, hingga berakhir pada pelupuk mata sebelahnya. Sebelum lidahku turun mengobservasi pipinya kembali, aku mendaratkan kecupan kecil pada kelopak mata besar itu. Dan aku bisa merasakan, ia sedikit mengernyit ketika aku melakukannya. Membuatku terpaksa menjauhkan wajah lagi.

Kini bibir mungil itu terbuka, memberikan sedikit celah masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Napas gadis ini mulai terengah, menimbulkan uap panas yang keluar dari rongga mulutnya menerpa lembut wajahku. Seluruh bagian wajahnya pun entah kenapa tiba-tiba merona. Ada setitik likuid yang bergumul pada masing-masing sudut matanya.

Uh-oh, ayolah, _Onna_. Wajahmu itu, dengan segala pelengkapnya… Kau tahu, meskipun itu benar bahwa aku hanya tertarik pada gadis dua dimensi, namun apa jadinya jika kau membuatku merasa menjadi seorang tokoh pria dalam cerita romansa picisan dalam banyak novel dewasa, layaknya situasi kita sekarang? Ini sama saja membuatku semakin tertarik pada dirimu.

"Jangan pandang dia seperti itu, Chihiro. Kau membuatku kesal."

Aku sontak menegakkan kembali tubuhku. Menoleh pada Akashi yang berjalan santai memasuki kamar sambil membawa semangkuk sup tofu.

"Ah ya," Akashi tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Setelah tadi kupikir-pikir, sepertinya aku akan membiarkanmu mengembalikan ponselnya langsung."

"_Naze?_"

"Kau harus minta maaf padanya–" ia menanggapiku sembari meletakkan mangkuk sup tofu itu di meja sebelah ranjang, lantas berdiri menghadapku. "–atas apa yang sudah kaulakukan tadi."

Setelah mengatakan itu, ia duduk di tepi ranjang, kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengelus surai gadis itu. "Dan sepertinya kau sudah tahu dengan perasaan gadis bodoh ini… Jadi, tolong jangan membuatnya kecewa."

Ia mengatakan itu sambil melempar senyum ke arahku. Wajah imut yang menipu, aku tidak suka.

Namun, senyum itu sukses membuatku ikut tersenyum tipis pula. Aku memang mempunyai rencana seperti itu. Aku sudah berniat–bagaimanapun juga, aku harus bisa memiliki gadis ini. Aku ingin menikmatinya lebih jauh.

.

.

.

* * *

**Reader/OC's PoV**

Tiga kali tepukan lemah tangannya di puncak kepalaku mengakhiri pembeberan panjang Mayuzumi. Selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit ia membongkar seluruh rahasianya, selama itu pula aku hanya diam mendengarkan. Tidak ada niat memotong untuk sekedar bertanya sesuatu atau mengungkapkan kekecewaan seperti halnya orang lain.

Kenyataannya, aku memang tidak merasakan sakit hati sedikitpun–entah kenapa, aku pun tidak mengerti. Tidak ada rasa kecewa ketika tahu bahwa pemuda ini ternyata hanya memanfaatkanku dan Sei-chan untuk kepentingannya sendiri, ataupun ketika ia nyaris 'menyerangku' saat aku tak sadarkan diri. Sebaliknya, aku malah terus-terusan mengulum senyum.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Mayuzumi lewat pengakuannya, bahwa aku diam-diam telah menyukainya. Ia dan Sei-chan telah menyadarinya, bahkan sebelum aku, si pemilik diri.

"_Nee, _Mayuzumi-san…" panggilku riang.

Ia menoleh padaku. Ekspresi datar serta tatapan sayu miliknya kuputuskan untuk kuartikan sebagai rasa herannya padaku yang masih saja bisa tersenyum setelah puas ia injak-injak–kutekankan sekali lagi, aku tidak merasa diinjak-injak. Ekspresi itu terlihat konyol sekarang, membuatku tidak tahan untuk tidak terkekeh. Sangat bukan Mayuzumi yang selalu menjaga imej, menurutku.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membuatku sadar dengan perasaanku sendiri~"

Aku berbalik menghadapnya. Meraih tangannya yang masih bertengger di atas kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku. Menarik tangan besar itu dalam dekapanku. Membiarkannya dapat merasakan debaran jantungku yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku menyukai Mayuzumi-san."

Seketika saja tubuhku terasa ringan, seolah terlepas dari sebuah beban berat. Aku memejamkan mata sembari menikmati debaran jantung yang akhirnya berangsur mereda, pula angin semilir yang rasa-rasanya membantu mendinginkan kembali kepala serta hatiku yang sempat memanas. Aku lega, akhirnya aku mengatakannya.

Dalam dekapanku, tangan Mayuzumi terkepal perlahan. Ia menundukkan kepala sehingga membuat poninya menjuntai di depan wajahnya–menghalangi pandanganku untuk melihat ekspresi yang dibuatnya saat ini.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabanku 'kan?"

Sebuah senyuman getir sukses terkembang di wajahku.

Ya, aku sudah tahu, Mayuzumi-san. Kau hanya tertarik padaku selayaknya tertarik pada cerita-cerita dalam novelmu. Tertarik untuk menjadikanku kembali sebagai 'objek penderita', membuktikan secara nyata seluruh dongeng romantis kesukaanmu itu. Kau boleh anggap aku naif, namun aku sungguh tidak peduli. Jika memang begitu kenyataannya, aku tinggal membuatmu membalas perasaanku saja 'kan?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N :**

Maafkan kalo chapter ini maksain *pundung di pojokan* Sudah terjawabkah setiap pertanyaan reader-san lewat chapter ini? /digampar

Lagi males ngetik panjang-panjang, jadi seperti biasanya aja, silakan beri saya kritik dan saran :3 Dan terima kasih udah mampir di fic ini! ;)


	5. Next Havoc's Beginning

**.**

**.**

**Secret Mission**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story © miniReeto & megaReeto**

**Warning : **Typo(s), OOC, alur gaje, membingungkan, dsb kebanyakan kalo disebutkan satu-satu~

**Note : **Setting diambil berdasarkan fic miniReeto sebelumnya (Please Be Cute For Me!), atau mungkin malah sequel ya? #plak. Dimana OC/Reader adalah kakaknya Akashi, siswi kelas 3 SMA Rakuzan yang selalu berharap keajaiban adeknya jadi imut.

**Saa, please enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Sei-_chan_!"

Sang bocah terpanggil mendelik dari ekor matanya ke arahku yang berjalan tertatih di belakang. Ia mendengus kesal, kemudian beralih kembali menatap jalanan lurus di depannya.

"Sei-_chan_, _mou! _Jalanmu terlalu cepat!" panggilku lagi, berusaha memperlebar langkah untuk menyusul adikku itu.

Hari ini, aku bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya. Alasannya? Karena aku ingin berangkat ke sekolah bersama Sei-_chan_ yang notabene selalu berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Demi bangun pagi, aku rela mempersiapkan seluruh keperluan sekolah pada malam hari–yang memang biasanya baru kusiapkan sebelum berangkat.

–Ya, setidaknya 'ingin berangkat sekolah bersama Sei-_chan_' adalah salah satu dari dua alasanku mau repot-repot mempersiapkan keperluan sekolah pada malam hari.

"Bukan aku yang jalan terlalu cepat, tapi kau yang jalannya terlalu lambat," Sei-_chan_ menghela napas tanpa mencoba memperlambat langkahnya. "Tinggalkan saja _paper bag _berat itu. Isinya sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu maupun pelajaran sekolah 'kan?"

Mendengar Sei-_chan_ menyindirku, cengiranku terkembang. _Paper bag _yang sedari tadi kujinjing dengan kedua tangan kemudian berpindah dalam dekapanku. Isinya memang persis seperti yang dikatakan Sei-_chan_–puluhan novel dan _manga _yang kutemukan di perpustakaan rumah yang sengaja kubawa untuk Mayuzumi.

"Ini untuk kuperlihatkan pada Mayuzumi-_san_. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" sahutku dengan nada riang sembari berlari-lari kecil menyejajarkan langkahku dengan Sei-_chan_.

Sei-_chan_ lagi-lagi menghela napas. Sepertinya frustasi dengan sikapku yang 'agak' berlebihan jika sudah mempunyai ketertarikan pada seseorang–bisa kutebak bahwa ia menarik kesimpulan seperti itu dengan melihat dirinya sendiri sebagai salah satu makhluk korban obsesiku.

"_Nee, nee, _Sei-_chan_, jangan bersungut seperti itu…" Aku berusaha menggodanya dengan menusuk-nusuk pipinya dengan jariku. "Sekalipun itu Mayuzumi-_san_, tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu di hatiku~"

"Oh?" Sei-_chan_ tetap menatap ke depan sambil terus melangkah, tidak menggubrisku.

Aku menggembungkan pipi sebal. Merajuk.

Padahal aku benar-benar serius mengatakan hal tadi. Mayuzumi boleh jadi berhasil menjadi salah satu dari segelintir orang yang dapat membangkitkan gairah obsesiku–bahkan membuatku mulai menaruh hati padanya, namun pokoknya apapun yang terjadi, Sei-_chan_ tetap lelaki nomor satu yang paling aku cintai–ingat, dalam arti platonis. Kenapa sih Sei-_chan_ tidak mau mengerti itu?

"Aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu itu–" gumamnya pelan. Aku sontak menoleh antusias padanya–jangan lupakan keadaan mataku yang mulai berkaca-kaca penuh cinta. Aku sudah membanting _paper bag _dalam dekapanku ke tanah, membentangkan tangan bersiap memeluk pemuda mungil nan imut itu ketika ia tiba-tiba melanjutkan kalimatnya. "–sampai-sampai aku ingin mati saja daripada harus terus hidup dikungkung kakak pengidap _brother-complex _sepertimu."

Rasanya sebuah gada super duper raksasa mendadak menghantam keras tubuhku. Sei-_chan_ berlalu di hadapanku dengan sikap acuhnya. Meninggalkanku yang sedang remuk–efek dari perkataan sadisnya barusan.

"Sei-_chan_ _hidoiiiiiii!_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak seminggu yang lalu, aku punya rutinitas baru: berangkat sekolah lebih pagi lalu menghabiskan waktu di atap sekolah sampai bel masuk kelas berdentang. Semata-mata untuk menyerahkan beberapa novel yang kudapatkan–darimanapun itu–pada seseorang yang selalu tiba sebelumku, kemudian duduk di sebelahnya sembari bercerita padanya tentang apapun–tepatnya aku mengoceh sendiri karena ia tidak pernah sekalipun memberikan respons. Dan kali ini, aku baru saja selesai menceritakan kejadian berangkat sekolah tadi pada pemuda setengah bisu itu, Mayuzumi.

"Begitulah, Mayuzumi-_san_! Sebagai orang terdekatku, apa pendapatmu tentang perkataan Sei-_chan_ itu? Dia sudah keterlaluan 'kan?"

Yang kuajak bicara tetap tidak bergeming, perhatiannya masih terfokus pada deretan kalimat pada salah satu halaman _shojo manga_ yang baru saja kuberikan padanya untuk bahan bacaannya. Sial, lagi-lagi dia membiarkanku berbicara sendiri.

"Mayuzumi-_san_, jawab aku…" Aku menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya agak keras, mencoba membuatnya sedikit saja melirikku. Tentu saja aku tidak sudi kalah bersaing cinta dengan tumpukan novel dan _manga _yang bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kecintaan Mayuzumi pada mereka!

"Setidaknya beri aku respons bahwa kau mendengarkanku…"

"…"

"Mayuzumi-_san_!"

"…"

"Mayuzumi-_san_…" Nada suaraku mulai memelas.

"…"

Ia tetap tidak terganggu dengan guncangan yang kubuat. Hingga akhirnya aku lelah, lalu menghempaskan diri di sebelahnya. Memeluk lutut frustasi sambil memberengutkan wajah. Ini pun bagian dari rutinitas baruku: putus asa mengajaknya bicara dan berakhir dengan keheningan yang melanda kami berdua sampai jam masuk kelas.

Serius, Mayuzumi dan Sei-_chan_ sama-sama menyebalkan. Di saat mereka berdua menduduki urutan teratas orang-orang yang paling aku sayangi, namun yah, inilah kenyataannya. Miris ketika mereka bahkan tidak mau untuk sekedar menunjukan sedikit rasa simpatinya terhadap perasaanku pada mereka.

Sejenak aku menghela napas pasrah. Kemudian bersiap bangkit dari duduk. Bercerita pada Mayuzumi membuatku seolah bercerita pada patung, tidak ada gunanya, seperti biasa.

"_Yosh_, kalau begitu sepertinya aku akan ceritakan ini pada Mibuchi-_kun_ saja," gumamku pelan.

"_Matte_."

Sebelum bokongku benar-benar terlepas dari tanah, Mayuzumi menahanku. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas kepalaku, menekannya lembut seakan menyuruhku untuk tidak beranjak.

"Jangan temui _kouhai _norak itu."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Baru kali ini aku mendengarnya mengeluarkan suara setelah sekian lama. Dan kicauan pertama yang kudengar darinya adalah hal kejam semacam itu. Jika Mibuchi mendengarnya, pastilah ia tidak akan segan mencincang _senpai_ berhati es ini.

"Kalau begitu Hayama-_kun_ saja."

"Tidak. Kau ingin ambil resiko dengan mulut embernya itu?"

"Nebuya-_kun_?"

"Dia tidak akan mengerti apapun yang kau katakan."

Dahiku mulai berkedut jengkel. Kalau begitu aku harus bercerita pada siapa lagi? Dia sendiri tidak tergugah sama sekali untuk mendengarkanku 'kan? Lagipula sebegitu besarnyakah kebencian Mayuzumi pada _kouhai-kouhai _yang seharusnya menjadi _partner _kerjasama timnya itu? Ah bagaimana bisa aku menyukai pemuda tidak romantis dan penuh dendam kesumat semacam dia sih. Sungguh, aku paling tidak mengerti dengan bagian diriku yang ini.

"Kurasa aku harus memaksamu meminta maaf pada mereka bertiga nanti," ucapku setengah hati sembari menghempaskan kembali tubuhku di sebelahnya. "Perbuatanmu minggu kemarin sudah sangat merugikan mereka, tahu."

Mayuzumi tidak menjawab lagi. Ia menarik tangannya lepas dari kepalaku, membuatnya kembali menggenggam buku bacaannya. Asyik membaca lagi. Ah, akhir-akhir ini _Kami-sama _senang sekali menguji kesabaranku lewat pemuda ini–apakah hanya dengan Sei-_chan _saja tidak cukup, wahai _Kami-sama_?

Aku memeluk lututku lagi. Memainkan beberapa helai suraiku yang kubiarkan tergerai sambil memajukan bibir dongkol. "_Nee_, jika kau memang melarangku bercerita pada mereka, setidaknya dengarkan keluh kesah gadis eksperimenmu ini dengan baik… Memangnya tidak ada satupun tokoh pria dalam novel yang menunjukkan sikap seperti itu? Apa mereka semua brengsek?"

Ia tiba-tiba menutup _manga_nya dengan kasar. Mendelik tajam padaku, membuatku sedikit berjengit. "Bisa diam tidak? Ocehan bebekmu itu sangat menggangguku."

Aku tertegun menatapnya yang kembali membuka lembar _manga_nya. Aku mengganggu… katanya? Jadi selama seminggu ini, dia hanya berpikir aku mengganggunya? Setelah apa yang sudah ia lakukan padaku dan Sei-_chan_? Baiklah, itu sudah cukup kasar untuk mewakili penolakannya terhadap pernyataan cintaku.

Aku memaksakan seulas senyum. Menggigit bibir keras-keras. Mengepalkan tangan sekuat mungkin untuk menahan guncangan pada bahuku. Menengadahkan kepala mencegah bulir-bulir air mata yang mulai terbentuk tumpah ke bawah.

"_G-gomen_…" Hanya permintaan maaf yang bisa keluar dari tenggorokanku yang terasa tercekat.

Pagi ini pun, aku dan Mayuzumi lagi-lagi berakhir dalam keheningan. Sibuk pada urusan masing-masing. Mayuzumi dengan dunia bacaannya. Aku dengan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang berkecamuk dalam dada.

.

.

.

* * *

Kali ini aku duduk di bangku ruang kelas dua, berhadapan dengan Mibuchi dan dipisahkan meja–Hayama dan Nebuya duduk di samping kiri dan kananku, mereka memaksa ikut mendengarkan kegundahanku meskipun aku hanya ingin Mibuchi saja yang mendengarkanku. Aku menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam seraya meremas ujung rokku sebagai bentuk kedepresianku terhadap apa yang sudah kualami dengan Sei-_chan_ dan Mayuzumi.

"Jadi begitulah, Mibuchi-_kun_… Sei-_chan_ dan Mayuzumi-_san_ jahat sekali… Aku harus bagaimana lagi sekarang…?"

Mibuchi menatapku iba. Pula dengan Hayama dan Nebuya. Sepertinya aku berhasil menyampaikan kebingunganku dengan sangat sempurna pada mereka. Semoga saja keputusanku meminta bantuan pada mereka tepat.

"_Mou, senpai _denganku saja jika Akashi dan Mayuzumi-_senpai_ terus-terusan seperti itu! Aku pasti tidak akan menyia-nyiakan _senpai_!" Hayama mulai merengek seperti anak kecil. Bergelayut manja pada bahuku. Kelakuannya benar-benar seperti anak kucing. Uuuuh, mungkin lain kali dia saja yang kupakaikan _nekomimi _jika Sei-_chan_ menolakku lagi…

Aku tersenyum. Mengusap surai pirangnya yang bagaikan bulu-bulu halus seekor kucing itu. "Hihi _arigatou_, Hayama-_kun_… Tapi tenang saja, Sei-_chan_ dan kalian bertiga sama-sama adikku yang manis kok." Sejenak tanganku berhenti pada ubun-ubunnya. "Apa bekas tendangan Sei-_chan_ masih sakit? Maafkan dia ya… Umm, Nebuya-_kun _juga," Bersamaan dengan ucapanku itu, aku pun melirik pula pada Nebuya yang hidungnya masih terbungkus plester dan kapas.

"_Iie, _sudah tidak sakit lagi! Berkat bantuan Reo-_nee_ yang sudah merawatku!" Hayama mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu mengerling pada Mibuchi yang sedang tersenyum menyejukkan. Aura keibuannya sangat menenangkanku, dan inilah yang membuatku merasa nyaman setiap kali bercerita padanya. Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa bisa Mayuzumi begitu membencinya.

"Baiklah, jangan ingatkan aku lagi tentang kejadian memilukan itu," potong Mibuchi kemudian, berdeham. Aku–mungkin–tahu apa yang dia sebut memilukan. Terlihat dari potongan rambutnya yang lebih pendek dari biasanya, dan itu menurutku 'sedikit' menurunkan persentase kecantikan Mibuchi–bisa dipastikan itu ulah Sei-_chan_.

"Ah _gomen_!" Aku cepat-cepat menangkupkan kedua tanganku, dan Mibuchi menganggukan kepala maklum. "Jadi apa Mibuchi-_kun_ punya pendapat?"

Mibuchi meletakkan dagunya pada tangannya yang tertumpu pada meja. "Sei-_chan_ hanya _tsundere _seperti biasanya, tapi kali ini kurasa sudah berlebihan," ujarnya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada meja. "Tapi kalau Mayuzumi-_senpai_, tidak tahu deh. Dia memang selalu seperti itu 'kan?" Ketukan jarinya berhenti.

"Jadi sebaiknya bagaimana?"

"Apa perlu kuhajar _senpai _tidak sopan itu?" Nebuya menyingsingkan lengan kemeja seragamnya, memamerkan timbunan otot kebanggaannya.

"Jangan, gorila! Jangan pakai kekerasan!"

"Tapi dia memang sudah tidak sopan pada Akashi-_senpai _'kan?"

"Kalau begitu, apa kau berani menghajar Akashi juga? Dia juga sudah tidak sopan pada Akashi-_senpai _'kan?"

"Uh! K-kalau itu sih…"

Rasanya dahiku mulai berkedut lagi. Telingaku berdengung–bagaimana tidak, mereka saling berargumen dengan mengencangkan masing-masing urat leher, menghasilkan teriakan-teriakan yang melengking tepat di depan telingaku. Dasar _kouhai-kouhai_ku ini. Postur badan boleh jadi sempurna dewasa, tapi dalamnya murni bocah.

"_Maa_, diamlah kalian berdua! Aku punya usul untuk membantu _senpai_!"

Hayama dan Nebuya langsung menghentikan acara teriak-teriaknya. Kami bertiga bersamaan mencondongkan badan ke depan, menatap penuh harap pada Mibuchi.

"Kita adakan uji kelayakan Sei-_chan _dan Mayuzumi-_senpai_!"

"E-eeeehh? Maksudnya?" tanyaku bersamaan dengan Hayama dan Nebuya, seolah telah diskenariokan sebelumnya.

"Sini sini kumpul~ Kuberitahu rencanaku~"

Kami serempak berkumpul membentuk satu lingkaran dengan meja sebagai pusatnya. Membuka telinga lebar-lebar untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Mibuchi lebih lanjut. Terutama aku–uh, aku tidak mau lagi kejadian seperti kemarin terulang lagi, ketika hanya aku sendiri orang yang tidak mengerti apapun dengan rencana yang sudah disusun.

"Jadi yang akan kita lakukan adalah…"

.

.

.

…

…

…

…

…

E-eh…

Eh…

"Eeeeeeeeehh?!" Aku spontan berteriak, berdiri sembari menggebrak meja ketika Mibuchi selesai menjelaskan rencananya. Beberapa orang siswa tampak terkejut dan mulai memperhatikan kami. "Kalau mendadak seperti itu, aku tidak mau ah! Malu!"

Mibuchi ikut berdiri dan memegang kedua bahuku, menatapku lekat. "Oh ayolah, _senpai_… Masa' kau tidak mau melakukannya? Ini demi Sei-_chan _dan Mayuzumi-_senpai_ 'kan?"

"Sepertinya kita patut mencobanya. T-tapi bukan berarti aku menyukai rencana ini!" Nebuya mendadak jadi _tsundere_. Yah, aku maklum. Peran yang diberikan Mibuchi padanya adalah yang paling tidak mengenakkan–menurutku.

Beda dengan Nebuya, Hayama malah yang paling bersemangat. "Aku setuju dengan Reo-_nee_! Jadi kapan kita laksanakan ini?! Ukhuhu ini akan sangat menyenangkan~"

_Sweatdropped_, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan ketika melihat Hayama yang mulai _head bang _ke meja saking bahagianya diberi peran yang 'mungkin' sesuai keinginannya. _Kau idiot, dasar Hayama-_kun_ anak autis! Bagaimana kalau kepalamu berdarah lalu aku pingsan lagi karena traumaku seperti kemarin?!_

"Sudah pasti hari Minggu 'kan? Sei-_chan _tidak pernah memberi kita libur selain Minggu, huh," Mibuchi malah mengeluh. Dan, tunggu. 'Minggu adalah hari libur', aturan itu tidak berlaku bagiku yang berstatus sebagai 'pelayan pribadi' Sei-_chan._

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Tidak bisa, Mibuchi-_kun_! Kau tahu 'kan Minggu adalah waktuku mengurusi Sei-_chan_? Intinya rencana ini tidak akan bisa dilaksanakan sampai kapanpun!" sanggahku cepat sembari menggelengkan kepala, membentuk tanda silang di depan dada dengan kedua tanganku.

"Ah, _sou_! Aku lupa tentang itu…"

Mibuchi garuk-garuk kepala. Hayama berhenti _head bang_, kini hanya menempelkan keningnya di meja. Nebuya mendongak–sedikit gembira mengetahui rencana ini punya kemungkinan tidak bisa dijalankan.

Aku menghela napas lega. Baguslah, akhirnya mereka mengerti. Aku tidak mau 'lagi' memainkan misi dengan kategori laknat seperti itu. Ah, benar juga, sepertinya aku mulai menyesal tidak menuruti kata-kata Mayuzumi untuk tidak mengumbar cerita pada _kouhai-kouhai_ku ini. Habisnya aku tak menyangka mereka akan mengusulkan ide norak seperti ini sih, uuuh…

"…Tapi justru itulah tujuannya 'kan? _Senpai _harus bisa membujuk Sei-_chan_!"

Oh, sial. Masuk akal juga alasan Mibuchi.

"Itu menarik. Aku ikut."

Eh, lho… Suara siapa lagi ini…?

Kami berempat sontak menoleh ke sumber suara. Memperhatikannya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepalanya. Wajah datar itu...

_Sejak kapan Mayuzumi ada disini?!_

.

.

.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya terdengar. Tanpa memedulikan _sensei _yang masih berada di depan kelas, aku cepat-cepat berdiri dari bangkuku dan beranjak menghampiri bangku Mayuzumi. Sang penghuni bangku tampak sedang menunduk, asyik menekuni sebuah novel yang ia sembunyikan di bawah mejanya. Tidak menyadari langkahku yang menghentak-hentak menuju ke arahnya.

"Mayuzumi_-san_!" ucapku dengan nada tegas sambil memukul pelan mejanya. Seperti biasa, ia tidak menanggapi, tetap terhanyut dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Mayuzumi-_san_! Kumohon, dengarkan aku…" Aku mulai mengguncang-guncangkan bangku yang ia duduki.

"…Katakan saja. Aku mendengarmu."

Wah. Tumben. Ia menyahut hanya dengan dua kali panggilan. Dan tanpa kritikan pedas seperti saat di atap sekolah pagi tadi.

Ah baiklah, itu tidak penting sekarang. Aku segera menyeret kursi terdekat yang baru saja ditinggalkan salah satu teman sekelas kami, lalu duduk di sebelahnya, melipat tangan menahan emosi.

"Kenapa kau malah menyetujui rencana Mibuchi-_kun_ sih? Memangnya kau tidak keberatan? Lagipula rencana itu awalnya dibuat untuk mengujimu 'kan? Uuuh apa kau juga tidak akan malu?!"

"Kau masih tidak paham juga?" cibirnya kemudian, tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada halaman novel.

Aku mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti. Ya, ya, aku tidak paham. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa paham jika ia selalu bersikap sok misterius seperti ini? Dan jangan harap kelak aku akan paham dengan sendirinya, karena jelas-jelas jalan pikiranku dengannya sangat menyimpang jauh! Tidak ada kesamaan sama sekali.

"Iya. Aku tidak paham. Makanya, jawab semua pertanyaanku."

"Sebelum aku jawab, aku ingin dengar alasanmu tidak setuju."

Nah, dia semakin menyebalkan. Sabar, aku harus sabar. Jika aku kehilangan kendali saat ini, bisa-bisa ia membuangku dan melirik gadis lain untuk dijadikan 'bahan penelitian' selanjutnya. Itu tidak boleh terjadi sebelum aku bisa membuatnya benar-benar membalas perasaanku. Ralat, sampai kapanpun tidak boleh terjadi!

"Justru mengejutkan jika kau menolak rencana itu–untuk pergi bersamaku," Mayuzumi melanjutkan sambil menutup novelnya, lalu menatapku datar. "Atau kau sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi?"

Seketika saja wajahku memanas. Ah, memang benar sih. Kenapa aku menolak ya…? Rencana itu mengusung tema kencan–pada awalnya, Hayama-lah yang akan menjadi pasanganku nanti. Tujuan awalnya sih untuk membuat Sei-_chan _cemburu bilamana melihat kakak yang seharusnya sangat terobsesi padanya mulai berpaling, dan tentunya membuktikan keseriusan Mayuzumi denganku–meskipun sebenarnya aku sudah tahu bahwa aku ini hanya bahan pelampiasannya saja. Tapi berkat masuknya Mayuzumi ke dalam rencana nista ini, akhirnya tujuan kedua dicoret–dan posisi Hayama digantikan Mayuzumi. Benar-benar… _Kouhai-kouhai_ku itu begitu mudahnya diperdaya oleh makhluk brengsek satu ini.

"B-b-b-bukan itu masalahnya…" tergagap aku menjawab. Tiba-tiba aku teringat pada rentetan dendam Mayuzumi. "T-tapi, umm… Tidak ada rencana terselubung darimu 'kan? Ini tidak akan berakhir seperti kejadian tempo hari 'kan? Kau tidak akan berbuat sesuatu pada mereka bertiga lagi 'kan? Dan tidak akan memanfaatkan Sei-_chan_ lagi 'kan?"

"Ternyata kau memang tidak mengerti," ia menghela napas menanggapiku. Samar-samar aku dapat melihat senyuman sinis di bibirnya. Baik, cukup. Tidak perlu dikatakan pun, aku tahu apa jawaban yang akan dia berikan. Pemuda ini benar-benar brengsek–dan aku yakin sekarang, seluruh tokoh pria dalam novel yang dibacanya, semuanya brengsek.

Aku cepat-cepat berdiri. Kedua tanganku terkepal kuat. "Meskipun itu kencan denganmu, tapi aku tidak menyetujuinya karena kau masih menyimpan dendam pada mereka! Aku tahu, kau pasti sudah menyiapkan rencana lain untuk menyakiti mereka lagi!" seruku berapi-api. Telunjukku kini sudah teracung tepat menuju wajahnya.

Hening sejenak. Ia tidak merespons. Hanya menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Sampai akhirnya ia mengambil tanganku perlahan, membawanya ke depan bibirnya.

"…Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun." Kemudian mengecup punggung tanganku.

Aku tertegun. Berpikir keras apakah akan menerima ucapannya atau tidak. Aku tidak boleh lupa, pemuda yang kusukai ini adalah orang yang sangat misterius, sangat mencurigakan. Patut diwaspadai, apapun yang ia katakan.

"Ini akan jadi murni kencan kita."

_..._ Bodoh, sekarang aku mulai goyah. _Benarkah itu, Mayuzumi-_san_?_

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N :**

Menurut reader-san, maunya Mayu sebenernya apa? Saya selaku authornya pun ga paham haha *diamukmassa* /author macam apa ini/ ahaha tunggu saja ntar gimana jadinya~ xD

Maaf lagi karena chapter sebelumnya saya gabisa balas review.. Pas modem udah sehat, giliran lappie-chan (laptop maksudnya, alay dikit namanya gapapa kan huahahahaa) yang jatuh sakit -,- lagi-lagi saya publish ini dengan minjem aset milik nii-chan~ Haha berasa ga modal banget akhir-akhir ini :v /stopcurhat

Intinya saya mengucapkan terimakasih atas review, fav, dan follownya, saya makin bersemangat ngelanjutin di samping kesibukan di RL yang makin menjadi-jadi :') kalo kondisinya kembali memungkinkan, saya akan balas review-review kalian x'D yang ga login juga, makasih banyak~ xD

Siiip, akhir kata, kritik dan saran untuk chapter ini plis? Dan terimakasih udah mampir :D


	6. Our Date Time, eh?

Jam delapan pagi. Hari Minggu. Pertama kali melihat dunia pada hari ini, pemandangan pertama yang kulihat adalah seorang iblis cilik berdahi lebar tengah melipat tangan di sebelah ranjangku yang sudah serupa kapal pecah. Memandang rendah padaku dengan aura hitam pekat sebagai latar belakangnya.

Baik, ini situasi gawat. Aku lagi-lagi bangun telat. Kebiasaan yang sulit kuubah, meskipun sudah berkali-kali aku nyaris mati muda di Minggu pagi–akibat kelakuan Sei-_chan _yang tidak sabaran 'bermanja' padaku minta dilayani.

Spontan, arwahku bangkit dari kubur. Membawa tubuhku menggeliat selama beberapa detik, kemudian bersegera duduk. Mengucek mata keras-keras, lalu melempar senyum sehangat mentari pada iblis berkedok adik berperawakan manis yang sudah membangunkan tidur lelapku semalam. Gah, lihatlah paras Sei-_chan _sekarang. Sudah penuh gurat kemarahan, haha. _Tapi itu tetap tidak mampu menghilangkan keimutan dirinya!_

"Ngh.. Sei-_chan…_?" lenguhku pelan, memasang wajah tanpa dosa. "Lapar ya, sayang? Tunggu sebentar, kubuatkan dulu sarapa–"

"Terima kasih, aku sudah sarapan sendiri. Sebagai gantinya, tugasmu untuk minggu depan akan kutambah dua kali lipat," potongnya tak berperasaan. Pernyataan mutlak darinya yang sukses membuatku meneguk ludah di pagi hari. Jahatnya adikku ini…

"Uh aku 'kan hanya telat bangun beberapa menit sa–"

"–Dan cepatlah benahi dirimu. Aku tidak tahu ada apa, tapi sejak sejam yang lalu, Chihiro sudah menunggumu di bawah," potongnya lagi, lalu bergegas keluar dari kamarku seraya menggerutu tidak jelas. Meninggalkanku yang masih dalam proses mencerna informasi darinya.

Chihiro–Mayuzumi? Menungguku sejak sejam yang lalu? Memangnya ada apa?

Cepat-cepat kusambar ponsel di bawah bantal, menekan aplikasi kalender dan melihat catatan apa yang sudah kubuat pada tanggal hari ini. Aku mengerjap tiga kali. Menyipitkan mata meniti tulisan disana. Ken… can…?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Secret Mission**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story © miniReeto & megaReeto**

**Warning : **Typo(s), maybe OOC, alur gaje, membingungkan, dsb kebanyakan kalo disebutkan satu-satu~

**Note : **Setting diambil berdasarkan fic miniReeto sebelumnya (Please Be Cute For Me!), atau mungkin malah sequel ya? #plak. Dimana OC/Reader adalah kakaknya Akashi, siswi kelas 3 SMA Rakuzan yang selalu berharap keajaiban adeknya jadi imut.

**Saa, please enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Suara dentuman bertubi-tubi yang menggema keras di setiap bagian kediaman Akashi resmi melengkapi pagi hari yang cerah ini–karenaku. Tentu saja! Aku telat! Bahkan jika perkataan Sei-_chan _benar, telatku sudah keterlaluan! Hei, siapa pula yang berharap telat di kencan pertamanya?! Mayuzumi pasti sudah sangat murka padaku!

Acara kebut mandi berlanjut dengan membuka kasar daun pintu lemari untuk memilih baju yang akan kupakai hari ini. Aku menarik asal sebuah _t-shirt _putih polos dan jaket berwarna merah serta celana _jeans_ pendek, tak lupa sepasang _stocking _hitam lengkap dengan sepatu kets berwarna _pink_, lantas memakainya tanpa mempertimbangkan baju lain yang lebih pantas untuk dipakai mendampingi Mayuzumi–oh hei, aku hampir saja lupa memakai baju dalam! Sial!

Sambil berjalan tergopoh di lorong depan kamar dengan membawa tas berisi setumpuk peralatan yang kubutuhkan, aku mengikat rambut seadanya dengan pita _pink_. Bahkan aku tidak sempat menyisir rambut. Pikiranku kini sudah penuh dengan Mayuzumi yang menungguku.

"_Omatase, _Mayuzumi-_san_!" seruku spontan ketika menangkap sosok Mayuzumi yang tengah duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu. Napasku sedikit tersengal akibat persiapan dadakan tadi.

Mayuzumi–yang pastinya tidak pernah absen membaca novel dimanapun dan kapanpun–sedikit tersentak karena panggilanku. Ia lalu menutup novel yang sedang dibacanya dan memejamkan mata.

Aku meremas kedua tanganku keras. Kira-kira Mayuzumi sedang memikirkan apa ya? Dia sepertinya orang yang sangat tepat waktu… Jadi, apa dia kesal padaku sekarang? Gawat. Itu tidak bisa dibiarkan. Benar-benar gawat jika aku tiba-tiba ikut masuk ke dalam daftar orang-orang yang dibencinya gara-gara kebiasaan bangun telatku ini.

"Kenapa diam saja disitu? Aku sudah bosan menunggumu," ujarnya tiba-tiba, dingin.

Nah, 'kan, apa kubilang. Dia marah.

Melangkah lesu mendekatinya, aku hanya bisa mengeratkan pegangan pada tasku dan menunduk menyesali kecerobohanku. "_Gomen ne_, Mayuzumi-_san_…" bisikku lirih, lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

Ia menatapku datar. Tangannya tiba-tiba sudah berada di puncak kepalaku. Benar, kebiasaan barunya. Tapi untunglah. Aku sedikit lega, ia masih mau menyentuhku. Dengan begini sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa ia tidak sampai membuat dendam baru padaku.

T-tapi… Aku mulai merasa ada yang ganjil dengan tatapannya. Tatapannya terasa lebih intens. Kedua bola mata kosongnya bergerak dari bawah ke atas mengobservasi penampilanku saat ini. Ia terus melakukan gerakan itu hingga membuatku terbuai melakukan hal yang sama. Ngomong-ngomong, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Mayuzumi tanpa balutan seragam Rakuzan maupun baju latihannya. Ia tampak sangat _catchy _dengan _t-shirt _yang ditumpuk jaket dan celana panjang setengah betis. Simpel namun sangat menawan di mataku.

–O-oh, aku baru menyadari, kostum yang kami kenakan ini hampir mirip.

"Akashi-_san_."

Aku tersentak mendengarnya memanggil namaku. A-apalagi… S-sejak kapan wajahnya jadi sedekat ini?! _Mayuzumi-_san_ no baka!_

"_H-hai'?_" Tanganku gemetar mendorong bahunya menjauh dariku.

"Selama menunggumu bersiap tadi, aku sudah bilang pada adikmu tentang acara kita hari ini," ucapnya tenang. Untungnya tidak mengomentari penampilanku–membuatku sedikit lega, kupikir dia sedang memikirkan hal-hal aneh tentangku…

Umm, tapi memang benar sih. Kalau diingat lagi, aku memang belum bilang pada Sei-_chan_.

"L-lalu? Dia mau ikut sesuai rencana kita?" tanyaku terbata. Sedikit berharap Sei-_chan _mau menemaniku–di samping menjalankan rencana Mibuchi.

"Dia mengizinkanmu pergi, tapi tidak ikut. Dia tidak tertarik."

"Eeeh?" Aku mendesah kecewa. "Jadi rencana kita gagal?"

Mayuzumi tetap berwajah teflon. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa kesal tersirat pada wajahnya. Tunggu, ini aneh. Kukira dia orang yang sangat menjunjung tinggi hasil dari apa yang sudah dia rencanakan dan kerjakan. Ataukah…

"Makanya kemarin kubilang kau tidak mengerti," ujarnya sembari melepaskan tangannya dari kepalaku, lalu menepis tanganku yang masih bertengger pada bahunya. "Ini sesuai rencana. Sesuai rencanaku," lanjutnya dengan menekankan kata 'rencanaku' pada nada bicaranya.

Aku menelan ludah. Merinding. Apapun yang dia rencanakan, itu pasti tidak beres. Dari awal aku memang tidak setuju dengan rencana ini–karena suatu hal selain keikutsertaan Mayuzumi, dan sepertinya pemikiranku itu tidak salah. Baiklah, aku harus menghentikan kegiatan nista ini sekarang juga.

"Tunggu sebentar, Mayuzumi-_san_. Aku akan hubungi Mibuchi-_kun _dulu."

Aku cepat-cepat merogoh ponsel pada saku celanaku, hendak mengetik pesan singkat pada Mibuchi untuk menjelaskan keadaan. Namun, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menarik ponselku lepas.

Aku menengadah. Mayuzumi lagi, ck. Ia dengan santainya memasukkan ponselku pada saku celananya, lalu berdiri dan menarik tanganku paksa mengikutinya. Menjadikan ponselku sebagai sandera lagi agar aku mau menurutinya, eh?

"Kita pergi sekarang sebelum hari semakin siang, _ne_?" ucapnya santai.

Entah kenapa, melihat wajahnya sekarang, tiba-tiba wajahku memerah padam. Ia terlihat _gentle _ketika mengucapkan itu. Dan lagi-lagi berefek pada jantungku yang juga mendadak berdebar kencang akibat rasa malu dan bahagia yang bercampur jadi satu.

Mayuzumi menggenggam jemariku erat, menautkannya dengan miliknya. Membimbingku keluar dari rumah dengan gerakan lembut, berlanjut hingga kami berdua berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan tanpa suara. Tangannya terasa hangat hari ini. Dalam hatiku yang kini mendadak berbunga-bunga, aku sangat senang ketika kini akhirnya ia memperlakukanku layaknya gadis yang ia cintai dan sejenak melepas sifat cueknya.

_Dan sepertinya, aku terlalu naif untuk menyadari kembali bahwa pemuda kelabu ini adalah pria paling brengsek yang menjadikanku sebagai boneka percobaannya._

.

.

.

* * *

"Eeeeeh, Sei-_chan _tidak mau ikut?"

Aku mengangguk lemah mengiyakan. Mibuchi yang ada di hadapanku kini hanya bisa mendesah kecewa.

Ah, maafkan aku, Mibuchi-_kun_. Aku sudah membuatmu kecewa dua kali dengan datang telat dari waktu yang sudah kita sepakati, serta tidak bisa membawa Sei-_chan _tersayangmu kesini.

"Sayang sekali ya, Mibuchi-_kun_… Padahal kau sudah susah payah menyusun rencana ini untukku."

Di luar dugaan, ia malah tersenyum. "Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, _senpai_," ia menjeda kalimatnya sambil menempelkan telunjuknya yang tertekuk di depan hidung mancungnya. Melihat penampilanku dari atas ke bawah–persis dengan apa yang dilakukan Mayuzumi saat di rumah tadi. Kulihat sekilas, ia tampak tersenyum picik. Lebih picik dari milik Mayuzumi. Pose berpikir–atau mesum?

Aku mendadak jadi gugup. Refleks aku meraih lengan _t-shirt _Mayuzumi–yang tumben-tumbennya ia respons dengan tolehan kepala dan menaruh kembali tangannya di pucuk kepalaku–lalu menunduk melihat bagian bawah penampilanku–ah, sebagian kecil pahaku terlihat jelas meskipun sudah kututupi dengan _stocking _panjang. Baru aku menyadari, celana ini sepertinya terlalu pendek untukku. Apa karena inilah Mibuchi memberiku tatapan yang tidak biasa? T-tapi ini 'kan belum apa-apa, bagaimana jika _nanti_? Uh, tidak, tidak! Aku tidak boleh berpikir macam-macam pada _kouhai _terbaikku ini!

"_Maa_, karena sudah terlanjur disini, bagaimana jika kita nikmati saja?" lanjutnya kemudian sambil melempar pandang bergantian pada kami berempat. Hayama dan Nebuya dengan cepat mengangguk setuju. Dan jangan berharap Mayuzumi memberikan jawaban.

Sekarang, tiga pasang iris berwarna redup itu tertuju padaku. Seraya melempar pandang pada Mayuzumi, aku meneguk ludah. Sejujurnya, aku tidak siap jika acara ini harus dilanjutkan. Namun, melihat mimik wajahnya yang nampak biasa-biasa saja menanggapi pandangan _weird_ku padanya, akhirnya aku pasrah juga. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku lagi pada Mibuchi yang masih tidak bergeming menunggu jawabanku. Kemudian berurut pula pada Hayama dan Nebuya.

Baik, tidak ada yang patut dicurigai untuk saat ini. Mereka semua dari awal memang tidak mempermasalahkan dan memang berniat membantuku–kecuali Mayuzumi sih, kelihatannya. Sepertinya hanya aku yang berpikiran negatif disini…

Aku sejenak menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menepis pikiran laknat ini dari otakku. Kemudian memasang cengiran seriang mungkin. "Baiklah, ayo! Sudah lama juga aku tidak main air~"

.

.

.

* * *

_Kami-sama_, izinkan aku menangis tersedu sekarang. Oh lihatlah sekumpulan gadis yang tengah asyik bercanda tawa di pinggir kolam, mereka semua berparas ayu dan seksi dalam balutan baju renang yang mengekspos jelas sebagian besar tubuhnya–sebut saja dada mereka yang besar dan ber_boing-boing _ria ketika mereka berlari-lari menghampiri teman-temannya. Aku hanya bisa menatap sendu tubuhku sendiri. Kalah tinggi dan baju renangku kalah seksi–dan sekarang aku sedikit menyesali keputusan Mibuchi memilih kolam renang sebagai destinasi kencanku dan Mayuzumi, apa maksudnya coba? Uuuh, di tengah lautan _oppai_ yang begitu menggoda iman ini, aku merasa seperti seorang anak kecil yang salah tempat. Aku dan Sei-_chan _sepertinya senasib–terjebak dalam tubuh anak kecil yang kurang kalsium.

Dengan terpaksa aku menyeret langkah menghampiri Mibuchi, Hayama, dan Nebuya yang sudah duluan berada di dalam kolam. Mereka tampaknya senang-senang saja bermain air tanpa memedulikan gadis-gadis yang melirik nakal melihat tubuh atletis yang tersuguh secara gratis itu.

Menyadari kedatanganku, Hayama langsung saja melambaikan tangan ke arahku seraya nyengir lebar. Tanpa sadar, akibat tingkah polosnya itu, aku tersenyum geli. Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu membayangkan punya adik seperti dia. Kapan ya, Sei-_chan _bisa seperti itu…?

"_Senpai!_ _Kocchi kocchi~_" serunya kelewat bersemangat, membuat gadis-gadis yang tengah memperhatikannya kini beralih memandangku juga. Pandangan itu–iri. Duhuhu.

Aku membalasnya dengan anggukan dan segera berlari ke kolam. Perlahan aku mendudukkan diri di pinggir kolam. Hati-hati mencelupkan ujung jari kakiku ke air dingin yang seketika saja menyetrum seluruh tubuhku.

"_Se-n-pai._"

Aku terlonjak kaget–refleks menarik kembali kakiku ketika sesosok kepala bersurai legam tiba-tiba timbul dari air di sebelahku.

"Mibuchi-_kun_! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu, uuuh… Tidak lucu ah!" semburku sebal ketika menyadari pemilik kepala itu malah terkekeh.

"Hihi _gomen, gomen_… Habisnya _senpai _sangat manis memakai baju renang itu," sahutnya dengan pandangan genit.

Mibuchi memang pandai memuji. Tapi tetap saja jika dipandangi seperti itu, aku merasa sangat malu. Aku yakin sekarang wajahku sudah semerah tomat–karenanya aku berusaha menutupi sebagian wajahku dengan sebelah lengan. Apalagi sekarang Hayama dan Nebuya ikut-ikutan mendekat dan memandangiku dengan pandangan yang sama dengan _kouhai _cantik ini. Uh ayolah, aku tidak yakin mereka hanya kagum. Sepolos apapun seorang laki-laki, pasti tetap saja punya sisi cabulnya.

Yah, mungkin begitu. _Kecuali–mungkin–satu orang yang katanya hanya tertarik pada gadis dua dimensi._

"Ah! Dimana Mayuzumi-_san_?"

Mereka bertiga saling melempar pandang bingung. Duh, dasar mereka ini. Bisa-bisanya melupakan Mayuzumi, padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu aku melihat mereka masuk ke ruang ganti bersama-sama.

"…Ya sudah, aku cari dia dulu…" Kuhela napas pelan lalu bersiap bangkit.

Mibuchi tampak mendengus sambil berkacak pinggang. Melihatnya begitu, aku jadi mengurungkan niat, memandangnya heran. Kenapa dia begitu?

"Tidak usah dicari, nanti juga muncul sendiri 'kan?" ketusnya.

Hah?

"Reo-_nee _benar. Lagipula Mayuzumi-_senpai _tidak akan mengerti caranya bersenang-senang disini."

Hah? Hah? Kenapa Hayama juga jadi ikut-ikutan?

"Hum hum… Setuju."

_Well_, Nebuya juga? Mereka ini sebenarnya kenapa sih?

"E-eh? T-tapi datang kesini dengan mengajak Mayuzumi-_san _'kan ide kalian. Masa' kalian mau meninggalkan dia?" Aku bertanya seraya memiringkan kepala.

"Tadinya memang begitu," Mibuchi mewakilkan untuk menjawab. "Tapi karena rencana awal kita sudah gagal, berarti sekarang tidak lagi. Ini bukan acara kencan _senpai _dan dia lagi."

Perkataan Mibuchi membuatku terdiam. Sejenak merenung. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka bertiga? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi mengacuhkan Mayuzumi? Padahal jika sedang di sekolah atau bermain basket, mereka tampak sangat ramah pada _senpai_nya itu–meskipun Mayuzumi tidak membalas perlakuan mereka sama sekali. Tapi, apa-apaan dengan sikap mereka sekarang?

_A-atau memang beginilah kondisi mereka berempat ketika sedang dibelakangku?_

"Sudahlah, yuk _senpai_~ Ikut kami main kesana ya?" Hayama langsung menggamit lenganku dan menunjuk sesuatu di tengah-tengah area kolam renang. Sebuah perosotan air yang meliuk-liuk ekstrem, dengan tinggi kurang lebih sepuluh meter.

Baiklah, pemandangan menakjubkan itu akhirnya mengalihkan pikiranku sejenak dari kondisi hubungan Mayuzumi dengan ketiga _kouhai_ku ini. Hahaha. Yang benar saja. Dengan membayangkan menaikinya saja sudah membuat kakiku seolah kehilangan tulang penyangga.

"T-t-tidak, t-terima kasih… Aku lihat dari sini saja ya? S-sekalian mencari Mayuzumi-_san_."

Sial, aku tergagap.

"Tidak boleh!" Hayama mempererat gamitannya padaku sambil menatapku tajam. "Oi, gorila! Bantu aku menyeret _senpai_!"

"_Ossu!_" sahut Nebuya cepat sembari menggamit lenganku yang satunya. H-hiee, apa-apaan?!

Detik selanjutnya, aku sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Hanya membiarkan tubuh ringkihku diseret paksa oleh dua raksasa di kiri kananku ke tempat perosotan air itu–yang dalam pandanganku sekarang lebih mirip area hukuman mati. Melirik memelas pada Mibuchi pun tidak ada gunanya–karena ia hanya tersenyum jahil sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya tanpa berusaha menyelamatkanku.

Ah, matilah. Satu-satunya harapanku sekarang hanya Mayuzumi. Tidak, tidak. Berharap pada Mayuzumi–yang bahkan batang hidungnya saja tidak terlihat–sama saja memberikan diri sendiri harapan kosong. _Mayuzumi-_san, _sebenarnya kau ada dimana sih?_

.

.

.

Padahal sama sekali tidak ada angin di atas sini, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa udara di sekitarku menari-nari penuh sukacita di atas kulitku, seakan mengejekku yang kini bergetar ngeri tiada henti. Sedari tadi, aku tidak bisa melepaskan cekalan kedua tanganku pada lengan Hayama hingga membuat daerah yang kucengkram sedikit memerah. Takut-takut salah melangkah lalu terpeleset dan terguling-guling jatuh ke bawah. Dengan memegangi Hayama begini, jikapun aku jatuh, maka aku tidak akan jatuh sendirian 'kan?

Gigi-gigiku bergemeretak hebat ketika aku melihat ke bawah. Aku semakin erat memegangi Hayama–yang sialnya malah bertingkah hiperaktif kegirangan dan tidak menyadari kondisi mentalku sekarang.

"Jadi sekarang giliran kita?" celetuk Nebuya seraya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, tidak menemukan lagi pengunjung yang hendak terjun duluan dari perosotan raksasa di depan kami ini.

"Sepertinya begitu. _Senpai_, lepaskan aku dulu. Aku akan duduk paling depan!" sahut Hayama antusias sambil menoleh padaku.

"_I-iie_… Tidak akan kulepaskan," Aku bersikeras tidak mau melepaskan. Selera bersenang-senang Hayama bagiku benar-benar buruk.

Melihatku masih mencengkram Hayama, Mibuchi dengan sigap menangkap kedua tanganku dan menariknya paksa, membuat cekalanku terlepas begitu saja. Aku sekuat tenaga berusaha berontak, namun apa daya, perbedaan kekuatan laki-laki dan perempuan menjadi kendalaku.

"Hah… Baiklah, kalau _senpai _segitu inginnya menempel pada Hayama…" ujar Mibuchi lembut sembari mencoba menenangkanku dengan aura keibuannya. "Hayama paling depan, _senpai _di barisan kedua, aku tepat di belakang _senpai_, dan Nebuya paling belakang. Bagaimana?"

_Bagus, itu malah memperburuk kondisi kejiwaanku, Mibuchi-_kun, batinku pilu dalam hati.

Entah sudah sejak kapan–aku terlalu sibuk dengan ketakutanku untuk menyadarinya–aku sudah duduk di antara Hayama dan Mibuchi. Mulutku kini sibuk memanjatkan doa apapun yang kutahu sembari menutup mata, memohon keselamatan pada _Kami-sama._ Aku memeluk pinggang Hayama kuat-kuat–tidak peduli yang dipeluk merintih sesak minta dilonggarkan. Tentu saja aku tidak mau, dia harus bertanggungjawab mengantarkan nyawaku selamat sampai di bawah!

"Sudah siap semuanya?"

Kurasakan bokongku perlahan-lahan maju. Semakin lama dinding perosotan ini kurasa semakin curam.

_Kami-sama, _selamatkanlah hambamu ini. Mayuzumi-_san, _untuk kali ini saja, dengar dan doakanlah aku. Sei-_chan_, aku merindukanmu, aku ingin pulang.

DLEB!

Tiba-tiba sebuah gunting menembus dinding perosotan bagian bawah–tepat di samping aku duduk. Kami berempat yang sudah memasrahkan diri meluncur sontak menoleh ke ujung runcing gunting yang mencuat itu. Tanpa dikomando, kami mulai berpandang-pandangan. Saling berbagi perasaan terancam seiring dengan tubuh kami yang semakin terseret arus gravitasi.

I-itu… Apa maksudnya gunting itu…?

"_S-senpai_…" Mibuchi membuka suara, terdengar begitu bergetar. Tangannya pun bergetar memegangi kedua bahuku erat. "Kau yakin Sei-_chan _tidak ikut kesini?"

Dan tanpa sempat menyahut, jawabanku terhadap pertanyaan itu terlanjur teredam teriakanku sendiri–merasakan sensasi pergantian kecepatan yang begitu ekstrem, membawa tubuh kami berempat meluncur dengan mulusnya di papan perosotan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N :**

Maaf updatenya telat.. Dan apa ada yang ngerasa penurunan kualitas cerita di chapter ini? Tentu saja karena.. megaReeto kembali pemirsaaaa #lambailambaitangan /dilempar tomat/

Kyahaha akhirnya saya yang ngetik chapter ini.. Karena pemilik akun yang asli aka miniReeto kesehatannya menurun drastis. Mohon doa untuk kesembuhan dia ya :') Dan saya bawa pesan dari dia, kira-kira gini katanya: Selamat hari jadi Kise yak reader-tachi (walopun telat), dan buat Ryoutacchi, selamat ulang tahun nak, nee-chan sayang kamuh bingits #titikduabintang #pedomode /hoek

Jadiii, bagaimana kesannya di chapter ini? Saya dan si mini akan sangat senang kalo ada yang ngasih kritik dan saran! :D Dan terimakasih sudah mampir!


	7. Real Disaster

**.**

**.**

**Secret Mission**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story © miniReeto & megaReeto**

**Warning : **Typo(s), maybe OOC, alur gaje, membingungkan, dsb kebanyakan kalo disebutkan satu-satu~

**Note : **Setting diambil berdasarkan fic miniReeto sebelumnya (Please Be Cute For Me!), atau mungkin malah sequel ya? #plak. Dimana OC/Reader adalah kakaknya Akashi, siswi kelas 3 SMA Rakuzan yang selalu berharap keajaiban adeknya jadi imut.

**Saa, please enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Kau dengar aku, Mayuzumi-_san_? Sei-_chan_ tampaknya iri dengan acara kita, berubah pikiran, lalu menyusul kita kesini._

_Tapi, dia salah jika begini caranya ikut meramaikan suasana. Bencana. Sei-_chan_ ada disini–berteman gunting-guntingnya, ini bencana besar._

DLEB! DLEB! DLEB!

"Uwaaaakh! Awas ada ranjau gunting satu meter di depan!" pekik Hayama histeris, lantas memiringkan tubuhnya ke kiri. "_Minna_, ikuti aku cepat!"

Aku tetap menutup mata ngeri di tengah riuh rendah jeritan-jeritan memekakkan telinga ketiga _kouhai_ku yang sibuk menghindar dari serangan gunting mendadak–nampaknya sudah berlangsung sekitar sepuluh detik semenjak peluncuran kami–hingga akhirnya aku merasakan tubuhku oleng ke kiri dengan sendirinya. Bukan, tidak sendirinya, Mibuchi-lah yang nampaknya mendorongku, memaksa menuruti instruksi Hayama.

"_Senpai, mou! _Bergeraklah sendiri, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan melindungi– Gaaah?!"

SYUT!

Pada _timing _yang tepat, Mibuchi mendorong kepalaku kasar ke depan hingga membuat dahiku menabrak telak punggung Hayama, sementara ia sendiri menengadahkan kepala–menghindari gunting yang melayang dari samping melewati kami berdua.

Lagi-lagi aku berdecak ngeri. Mibuchi sungguh-sungguh tidak sopan, hei! Aku ini _lady, _bahkan _senpai_nya!

Sementara Mibuchi menghela napas lega, serangan gunting-gunting berikutnya mengganas. Dan dengan manuver-manuver luar biasa yang, entahlah, sulit kujelaskan saking absurdnya, tiga orang _kouhai _ini berhasil menghindar sekaligus melindungiku.

Oke, adegan hindar menghindar gunting ini makin horor. Makin absurd. Makin _gore_. Makin menguras mentalku yang sudah tergerus habis, bahkan sebelum meluncur disini bersama tiga bocah abnormal dari Rakuzan. Karena alasan itulah, aku, satu-satunya yang–mudah-mudahan–paling waras disini, memilih untuk terus meratap. Berdiam diri sembari berdoa, berharap yang kualami ini sekedar mimpi buruk.

"Awas _senpai_! Di sampingmu!" Kali ini aku mendengar suara berat Nebuya memperingatkanku.

Refleks, aku menutup kedua telingaku. _Tidak, aku tidak dengar apapun! Tidak! Jika gunting-gunting itu_ _berniat membunuhku, maka bunuhlah sekarang! Dan bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini!_

"Khh… Heeaaaaaaaahh!"

DLEB! SYUT! JLEB!

Rasanya, barusan ada sepintas angin yang kurasakan lewat di bawah pahaku. Memberanikan diri, akhirnya aku membuka mata. Menoleh ke kiri, kanan, belakang… Dan mendapati Nebuya yang tetap meluncur sambil setengah berdiri, menjulurkan tangan melewati Mibuchi–yang tengah merunduk ketakutan–demi mengangkat tubuhku dengan susah payah.

"Cih! Gunting tadi mengerikan sekali," decihnya, perlahan mendudukanku kembali ke posisiku semula. "Bisa-bisanya dia menembus dinding perosotan ini dua kali! Dan apa-apaan dengan ketinggian melayangnya yang kelewat rendah itu?! _Senpai _bisa saja terbunuh jika aku tidak–"

"Cepat turunkan badanmu, oi gorila! Di depan ada–"

DUAK!

"–terowongan." Volume suara Hayama mengecil secara dramatis. Tidak sempat memperingatkan Nebuya. Terlambat selangkah. Dan orang yang bersangkutan sekejap tertinggal jauh di belakang dengan kami bertiga. Menyangkut indah di pintu terowongan perosotan ini dengan kedua mata yang memutih, pertanda tabrakan yang barusan dialaminya dengan ujung langit-langit terowongan memberikan efek sakit yang tiada tara hingga tak sadarkan diri.

"Aaaah, Nebuya-_kuuuuuuuuuun_!" lolongku histeris, memanggil-manggil pilu nama bocah besar yang dalam hitungan detik langsung gugur begitu saja. Bagus, kini dadaku terasa sesak oleh perasaan bersalah. Aku melihat Nebuya 'mati' secara langsung demi menyelamatkanku.

Pemandangan di sekitar kami menjadi gelap tertutupi dinding terowongan. Aku masih terisak di punggung Hayama, meratapi nasib Nebuya. Sementara Mibuchi mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku, memintaku kembali duduk tegap.

"_Senpai_, fokus pada keselamatanmu!"

_Aku terlibat begini, sebenarnya salah siapa?! _Mou, _Mayuzumi_-san, _kau dimana sih? Aku sungguh tidak tahan lagi!_–Bagus, aku malah memikirkan Mayuzumi sekarang. Tidak bisa fokus, Mibuchi-_kun_.

DLEB! DLEB! DLEB!

Hahaha. Disini pun, di tempat yang gelap ini, gunting masih bertebaran. Kemungkinan kami bertiga selamat otomatis susut hingga setengah bar–jika diukur seperti di _game._

"Kurasa di depan akan ada belokan– Huwaaaa!"

Insting Hayama benar. Tidak lama setelah ia mengucapkannya, tubuh kami langsung terpental, berbelok mengikuti liukan perosotan ini. Aku sampai tidak sengaja mencekik Hayama saking kagetnya dengan perubahan arah ini. Liukan mendadak itu mengakibatkan laju kami semakin bertambah. Hampir menyaingi kecepatan cahaya, mungkin.

DLEB! DLEB! DLEB!

"Sial, di dalam sini pun gunting-gunting ini masih bisa–"

DLEB!

"AAAAAAH!"

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa tubuhku menjadi lebih ringan. Beban berat yang seharusnya mengganduli bagian belakang tubuhku menguap sekejap. Karena disini indera penglihatanku tidak berfungsi, maka aku mengambil inisiatif meraba-raba ke belakang. Eh, lho? K-kenapa…

"Mibuchi-_kun_! Dimana kau?!"

Mibuchi yang seharusnya di belakangku tidak ada! Dimana dia?! Aduuh, aku mulai pusing. Aku tidak mau berpikir lagi! Bagaimana ini?!

"_D-d-daijoubu! _Aku d-d-disini!" Terdengar suara nun jauh di belakang sana menyahut. Mibuchi-_kun_…? "Aku h-hanya nyangkut kok! J-jangan p-p-panik! N-nan-t-ti kususul!"

Justru dialah yang panik. Aku ingin _sweatdropped_, namun keadaan tidak mendukung. Mibuchi memang selalu begitu ya. Jika dia sudah panik, paniknya akan jauh melebihi aku. Mungkin ini akan jadi bahan obrolan yang bagus untuk kuceritakan pada Mayuzumi. Yah, sudahlah, yang penting Mibuchi masih selamat–

JLEB!

"AAAAAAAH!"

–Mungkin tidak. Lihatlah, Mayuzumi-_san_–jika kau bisa mendengarku–, korban bertambah lagi.

Hanya bersisa aku dan Hayama ketika 'rintangan' terowongan sukses dilalui. Sampai sekarang pula, tubuhku makin menggigil dan aku yakin wajahku pun mulai membiru. Bukan karena menahan dingin tentunya. Semua orang pasti bisa menebak penyebabku menggigil dalam sekali lihat, tak terkecuali Hayama. Ia menoleh padaku dengan sorot mata khawatir bercampur waswas.

"J-jangan takut! Masih ada aku 'kan?" celotehnya riang di tengah suasana menegangkan ini, namun kentara sekali nadanya sangat dibuat-buat. Ia gemetar mengambil tanganku dan menaruhnya di kedua bahu tegapnya.

"_N-ne, senpai_… Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," tiba-tiba nada suaranya berubah serius.

Di tengah mental yang sudah teraduk-aduk tak karuan, aku masih bisa merespon dengan mengernyitkan dahi. Memang jika dilihat dari belakang tubuhnya begini tidak akan kelihatan jelas, namun aku yakin tadi aku melihat sedikit rona merah pada pipi Hayama. Oke, apa gerangan yang membuatnya tiba-tiba jadi malu-malu kucing begitu? Ummm, kuralat, di mataku 'kan dia memang anak kucing.

"B-begini… Aku ingin _senpai_–"

DLEB!

"Ah! Depan! Depanmu!" seruku panik tidak memedulikan perkataannya, menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah gunting yang tiba-tiba mencuat dari tengah-tengah dinding perosotan.

Hayama melirik mengikuti arah tunjukanku. Dengan refleknya yang baik, ia merunduk serendah mungkin–membuatku yang tengah bersandar padanya kontan kehilangan keseimbangan. Dan, yah. Aku terguling-guling, tidak sengaja melakukan _roll _depan di atas punggung Hayama, sementara sang pelaku penggulingan sedikit bermanuver ke samping untuk menghindar.

CRASH!

EH? Sepertinya aku tadi mendengar suara kulit yang bergesek dengan logam, serta suara desiran air yang berbeda.

Greb!

Setelah berhasil melewati gunting itu, Hayama cepat-cepat menangkapku dan segera mendudukanku di depannya dengan posisi menghadapnya. _Oh well_, ini makin menambah adrenalin. Kini aku meluncur dengan posisi terbalik. _Really good job, _Hayama-_kun_.

"Haya–" Suaraku tidak keluar lagi ketika melihat wajah Hayama yang terasa lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Dan akhirnya, aku menyadarinya. Gunting tadi pasti sudah menyayat Hayama, entah di bagian mana. Itu bisa menjelaskan suara air dan gesekan kulit yang kudengar tadi.

_Deg!_

_Darah…_

Walaupun rasa ngeri akan darah menjalari seluruh tubuhku, ternyata perasaan sayang terhadap _kouhai_ku ini jauh lebih besar daripada ketakutan itu. "H-Hayama-_kun_, k-k-kau t-terluka?!" Pada akhirnya aku bisa bersuara, meskipun setengah mati terbata membayangkan darah.

Sambil meringis, Hayama refleks menutupi bagian yang sepertinya tergores tadi dengan satu tangannya yang bebas–tidak membiarkanku melihat darahnya, sementara tangan yang lain memegangiku agar kami tidak terpisah. Ia tersenyum kikuk padaku sambil menggelengkan kepala. "_Daijoubu_…! Kalau _senpai _takut, jangan memaksakan diri mengkhawatirkan lukaku… _Ne?_" pintanya, seperti penuh harap.

Bahagia sekali bukan, ketika takdir memberimu seorang _kouhai _yang manis dan penuh perhatian? Rasa bahagia itulah yang kini tengah kurasakan lewat seorang Hayama Koutarou–jika saja momen mengharukan seperti ini tidak terjadi berbarengan dengan keadaan mencekam dimana tubuhku harus terbanting-banting mengikuti liukan perosotan air. Huh.

Meskipun begitu, aku sedikit terisak. Terharu akan perhatian luar biasa dari Hayama. Kutarik kedua tangannya dan kutempelkan telapak tanganku dengannya sembari menautkan kesepuluh jemari kami erat. "_Hontou ni arigatou_…"

"Berjanjilah, _senpai _akan selamat ketika sampai di bawah nanti! Jangan sia-siakan pengorbanan Reo-_nee _dan si gorila," lirihnya mendramatisir.

Aku melirik ke belakang badanku. Bagus, Hayama-_kun_, _timing_mu terlalu tepat ketika mengatakan kalimat dramatis itu. Ujung perosotan memang sudah sangat dekat.

"Baiklah! Hayama-_kun _juga! Berjanjilah, setelah ini semua berakhir, kau akan membantuku mencari Mayuzumi-_san_!" Ew, aku pun tak menyangka, aku masih berkeras tentang itu hingga bisa mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk membicarakannya dengan Hayama.

"Ekh?! T-tapi–"

"Pembantahan ditolak! Kita tidak punya waktu, Hayama-_kun_! Kau tinggal bilang 'ya' dan aku tidak akan merengek lagi!"

Jeda setengah detik hingga akhirnya Hayama pasrah. "Baiklah, baiklah! Tapi ada syaratnya!" –Ralat, sepertinya tidak sepenuhnya pasrah.

SYUT!

Torpedo gunting lagi. Untunglah kami berdua sempat merunduk menghindarinya.

"_Mou_, ya ya! Katakan, cepat! Sebelum salah satu dari kita mati kena gunting!" desakku tak sabar. Oke, aku melupakan fakta bahwa barusan Hayama sudah tersentuh salah satu gunting itu–dan _masih_ hidup.

"Aku suka _senpai_!" teriaknya tanpa ragu–entah kenapa selusin gunting langsung meluncur dari samping, hampir saja merajam tubuh polos Hayama tanpa ampun. Setelah selesai bergidik, Hayama meneruskan. "Karena itu, panggil aku dengan nama depan seperti _senpai _memanggil Akashi! Aku juga ingin _senpai _punya panggilan sayang untukku!"

–_The hell_, haruskah kau mengatakannya dalam keadaan begini, wahai _kouhai_ku yang paling manis?! Aku tahu dia ini yang paling idiot di antara semua orang yang kukenal, tapi ternyata keidiotannya seratus kali lebih parah dari yang kubayangkan, hingga tidak bisa membedakan mana topik pembicaraan yang tepat untuk diobrolkan dalam kondisi gawat setingkat begini.

"…Haya–"

"_Soshite!_" potongnya tiba-tiba. Aku melengos. _Ada lagi ya?_ "_Senpai _juga harus menyetarakanku dengan Akashi! Misalnya membuatkanku _bento _seperti milik Akashi, menyusul ke _gym _dengan senyum dan pelukan hangat, mengelus kepalaku sayang setiap waktu sambil bilang bahwa _senpai _mencintaiku, menemaniku bermain dengan _gundam-gundam_ku–"

Jleb!

Rentetan tuntutan itu tidak akan pernah selesai dari mulut Hayama karena sebuah ujung gunting dengan indahnya menancap dalam pada lengan bagian atasnya hingga kesadarannya terenggutkan. Ia langsung saja jatuh ke pelukanku. Seketika saja darah merembes keluar dari luka itu, tanpa sadar membasahi tanganku juga.

_Deg!_

_Sial, trauma ini lagi. T-tapi, ujung perosotan ini sudah–_

Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, tubuh kami berdua terhempas dengan keras pada permukaan air kolam. Air kolam sekejap beriak dibuatnya, terpercik ke segala penjuru mengiringi jeritanku yang terpaksa teredam deburan air. Dekapanku pada Hayama terlepas seketika kala tubuhku mulai tertarik gravitasi ke dasar kolam, membuat kedua tanganku kelabakan menggapai-gapai, berusaha menggenggam air hampa di hadapan mata.

Di dasar kolam ini, entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa menemukan Hayama yang seharusnya tenggelam bersamaku. Hanya ada butiran-butiran busa hasil tabrakan antara tubuh kami dan permukaan airlah sepanjang mata memandang. Namun, sekilas tersirat di ekor mataku, ada sebentuk likuid merah kental tengah terombang-ambing di tengah riuhnya busa-busa itu.

_Deg!_

_Darah! Itu pasti darah Hayama-_kun_! _Batinku kontan menjerit-jerit meneriakan nama likuid penyebab fobia akut yang kuderita, membuat dadaku serasa bergolak perih, refleks membuat kedua pupil mataku membelalak selebar-lebarnya.

_Deg!_

Paranoid akibat trauma melihat darah ini kambuh lagi. Kesadaranku menipis perlahan-lahan seiring dengan kelopak mataku yang mulai terasa berat untuk dipertahankan tetap terbuka. Ck, benar-benar. Sungguh menyedihkan kondisiku ini. Tak bisakah _Kami-sama _memberikanku sedikit toleransi untuk tetap menjaga kesadaranku–setidaknya sampai aku berhasil keluar dari jerat air kolam dan bisa menghirup udara dengan bebas?

_Sayangnya tidak bisa_, samar-samar aku mendengar suara berat yang menyiratkan ketidakacuhan dari _Kami-sama_. Tentu saja, aku tahu, itu hanya halusinasiku. Ah, aku jadi ingin menertawakan ketidakberdayaanku ini, yang masih juga sempat-sempatnya mengkhayal sebelum kesadaranku diambil sepenuhnya oleh kegelapan. Halusinasi yang sungguh luar biasa hingga aku mengkhayal dapat mendengar suara _Kami-sama_, serta melihat Mayuzumi yang berenang bak putri duyung menuju ke arahku dengan mengacungkan layar ponsel tahan air yang bersinar terang milikku.

Tunggu. _Benarkah bahwa Mayuzumi yang kini tepat di depan mataku hanyalah halusinasi belaka?_

Greb!

Sengatan kecil pada pergelangan tanganku memaksa kedua kelopak mataku yang sudah setengah tertutup membuka kembali. Kudapati Mayuzumi-lah sang pelaku peraih tanganku. Sekilas makhluk bersurai abu itu menyeringai tipis. Mayuzumi… Akhirnya aku menemukan Mayuzumi! Mayuzumi yang _ini _nyata!

'_Bertahanlah sebentar di dalam sini'._ Pesan itu yang terpampang dalam layar ponsel yang ditunjukannya padaku. Tindakan Mayuzumi yang selanjutnya menjelaskan secara nyata apa maksud dari pesan itu. Ia mendorongku sepihak ke dinding kolam, menahan kedua tanganku keras. Menjebakku di antara dinding dan tubuhnya sendiri hingga mencegah tubuhku terapung ke permukaan air.

_Deg!_

Masih dengan sisa-sisa paranoid, aku berusaha keras menjaga kesadaranku di tengah cengkraman Mayuzumi–aku sungguh tidak mau namaku tercetak dalam koran esok hari dengan berita 'Seorang Siswi SMA Ditemukan Tak Bernyawa Akibat Pingsan di Dalam Kolam', _hell no! _Itu sungguh tidak elit!

Di tengah napasku yang mulai habis, aku mencoba berontak. Upaya apapun kulakukan–menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, menendang-nendang air, menggeser tanganku yang ditahannya–apapun yang dapat memberitahu Mayuzumi bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan mencapai batasku. Paru-paruku rasanya sudah mulai mengempis minta diisi oksigen.

Tidak ada respon berarti dari Mayuzumi–ia sedari tadi malah sibuk bolak-balik menengok ke permukaan air, entah dalam rangka apa. Khh, aku mulai kesal dengan pemuda tidak peka ini. Haruskah sekarang kubiarkan saja kegelapan merenggut kesadaranku…?

_Deg!_

Aku mulai menutup mata pasrah. Kurasakan mataku mulai menghangat–ah, mungkin aku menangis. Baiklah, _Kami-sama_. Apapun yang akan terjadi padaku nanti, semoga itulah pilihan terbaik untukku…

Chu–

Ketika merasakan sebuah rongga lembab berisi sedikit udara hangat mendarat di bibirku yang terkatup rapat, aku mengurungkan niat untuk pasrah. Otakku dengan cepat memerintahkan mulutku membuka–memberikan akses masuk udara tersebut ke paru-paruku. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, aku buru-buru menghirup udara itu sebanyak-banyaknya lewat rongga mulut–mengisi paru-paruku yang nyaris rontok akibat kehabisan oksigen.

Kesadaranku berangsur pulih kembali. Aku terharu. _Kami-sama _masih menyayangiku. Dan, ayolah, tubuhku, jangan sia-siakan pertolongan dari _Kami-sama _ini! Buka matamu dan lihatlah, lewat cara apa _Kami-sama _menolongmu– Hieee?!

"…N-nmpfh!" Aku memekik tertahan ketika mendapati helaian surai abu melambai-lambai mengikuti arus air tepat di hadapanku. Ya, sangat tepat di depan mataku yang membelalak kaget.

"K-khh…" Kudapati Mayuzumi tengah menutup matanya dan mengulum mulutku–tanpa sadar kubalas dengan spontan karena hanya itulah satu-satunya sumber pernapasanku. Perlahan ia menghirup kembali udara yang sempat kurebut darinya. Lewat mulut, tentunya–

_Deg!_

–Dan menyebabkan paru-paruku kembali mengempis, kesadaran yang sedari tadi susah payah kupertahankan menurun drastis.

Seakan mengerti keterdesakanku, di tengah kesadaran yang seadanya, _Kami-sama_ memberiku suntikan kekuatan. Aku menyentak kedua tanganku, membuatku terlepas dari cengkraman Mayuzumi. Dengan cepat aku meraih tengkuknya dan menariknya lebih mendekat–mempererat pagutan bibir kami. Tak kupedulikan Mayuzumi yang sedang 'menikmati' gilirannya mengambil napas, secara paksa aku merebut napas itu kembali. Kebutuhan oksigen benar-benar memaksaku bertingkah brutal.

Menerima perlakuan 'jahat' dariku, ia sontak membuka matanya. Dan sekarang aku hanya bisa berharap, dengan tindakan 'jahatku' ini, ia bisa mengerti dan membiarkanku muncul ke permukaan. Ini bukan saatnya menahanku di dalam air. Aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Hayama–juga Mibuchi dan Nebuya–yang terluka, lebih-lebih bocah itu tak kunjung tertangkap indera penglihatanku sejauh ini.

_Deg!_

Dalam cumbuannya–yah kalau bisa dikatakan begitu, aku merasakan Mayuzumi berdecak, merengkuh tubuhku dan kembali mengambil napas dari mulutku. Dan inilah akibatnya. Dalam satu kali detakan, jantungku menghentak keras dadaku, lantas terasa berhenti begitu saja. Oke, aku tahu ini telat–seharusnya sudah semenjak tadi jika tubuhku ingin menunjukkan sindrom gadis-yang-berdebar-debar-karena-jatuh-cinta. Aku sekarang baru sadar Mayuzumi menciumku. Kutegaskan lagi, dia menciumku!

Entahlah, sudah berapa lama aku dan dia saling berbagi napas di bawah air? Ya, saling memagut, bersaing menghirup udara penyambung hidup tanpa ada satupun yang bisa bertingkah rakus–pada akhirnya, memang kami harus berbagi. Tiga puluh detikkah, atau bahkan lebih? Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali marah–aku tahu ini pasti bagian dari rencananya yang tidak beres. Aku ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari air untuk melihat keadaan _kouhai-kouhai_ku–terutama Hayama, namun sisi diriku yang lain berkata sebaliknya. Aku menginginkan perhatian Mayuzumi. Aku ingin dia membutuhkanku. Dan ini adalah momen yang tepat untuk menyampaikan seluruh perasaan inginku padanya, membuatnya benar-benar membutuhkanku, walaupun sekedar membagi napas.

Hah! Tidak boleh! Bukan saatnya mengharapkan adegan romantis ketika kau tidak mengetahui nasib orang-orang yang berusaha melindungimu tadi !

"Nnh…! Mmmpfh!" Dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa, aku mendorong Mayuzumi hingga tercipta jarak yang cukup lebar di antara tubuh kami. Cepat-cepat aku berenang ke permukaan, menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang aku bisa, kemudian mulai memanggil-manggil.

"Hayama-_kuuuuun_! Hh… Hh… Hayama-_kuuuuuun_! Haya–"

Aku tertegun sejenak. Hayama bilang ingin dipanggil seperti Sei-_chan _ya…? Mungkin saja jika kuturuti, dia akan dengan cepat menghampiriku lalu menebar senyum perahu naga khas dirinya. Bukannya memang seperti itulah sifatnya?

"Kou-_chaaaaan_! Hoooooi! Kou-_chaaaaaan_!" Akhirnya aku memutuskan mengganti panggilannya, berharap ia akan muncul dengan sendirinya, seperti yang kuharapkan.

"Berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu."

Aku menoleh ke samping. Mendapati sesosok wajah teflon sedang memperhatikanku. Mengundang dengusan kesalku. Aku berharap Hayama yang datang, kenapa malah Mayuzumi? Oke, aku lupa. Padahal tadi aku yang paling menggebu-gebu ingin mencari keberadaannya. Mungkin inilah kekuatan kecintaanku pada seseorang yang kuanggap adik sehingga mengalahkan ketertarikanku pada seorang lawan jenis?

T-tapi tak bisa kupungkiri, ada perasaan lain di dalam dadaku, setengah berharap pemuda ini merasa cemburu.

"Kou-_chaaaaaaaan_! Kou– Mmpfh!"

Mayuzumi membekap mulutku. _Yappari_, dia cemburu!

"Kubilang berhenti. Di seberang sana adikmu cemburu."

Serasa ada batangan emas berkilo-kilogram menimpa kepalaku. Hati ini perih rasanya. Ternyata aku terlalu banyak berandai-andai. Mustahil sih bagi Mayuzumi untuk merasa cemburu.

"Kou–" Lagi-lagi teriakanku terhenti.

Mayuzumi tadi bilang apa…? Jadi Sei-_chan _benar-benar menyusul kesini? Dan dia bilang Sei-_chan _cemburu? Sei-_chan _cemburu, itu lebih-lebih mustahil! Aku saja tak yakin dia menganggapku kakaknya.

Namun keyakinan itu runtuh sudah ketika pandanganku menangkap bocah bersurai merah dengan aura hitam di sekeliling tubuhnya sedang berjalan ke arah kolam. Tiga buah gunting pada masing-masing tangannya berkilat mengerikan tertimpa cahaya matahari siang. Gawatnya, ia sedang memandangku penuh amarah.

Ah. Menurutmu, aku harus senang atau justru sebaliknya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N :**

Still megaReeto here! /readers kecewa/

Ini terinspirasi dari NGNL, tau kan bagian yang mananya? Tapi entahlah, bisa diterapkan ga sih kalo lagi di dalem air, atau malah emang gabisa? Berhubung saya buta medis dan males nyari kepastiannya, anggap saja bisa dan semoga jatuhnya ga aneh ya, readers-tachi. Apalagi bagian yang bareng trio kouhai itu, gila, saya sendiri pun ngerasa 'ini aku nulis apa sih?' QAQ berasa ketularan chuunibyou-nya seseorang (miniReeto : huachiiim! (?))

Balasan untuk review :

Akiyama Seira Terimakasih! Dan selamat, onii-sama-mu udah nongol lagi ohohoho :D /apasih

Hoshi Fumiko Sudah-sudah, jangan bikin adegan gore disini, anak-anak! wOAO)w /disambit/ Dan terimakasih juga ya! :D

Jadiiii, gimana pendapatnya? Silakan dituangkan di kotak review kalo ada yang punya unek-unek ataupun kritik buat chapter ini. Lebih bagus lagi kalo berupa saran! Juga terimakasih bagi para readers, reviewers, favers, dan followers fic ini! Dan terimakasih sudah mampir! :D


	8. Nickname

**.**

**.**

**Secret Mission**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story © miniReeto & megaReeto**

**Warning : **Typo(s), maybe OOC, alur gaje, membingungkan, dsb kebanyakan kalo disebutkan satu-satu~

**Note : **Setting diambil berdasarkan fic miniReeto sebelumnya (Please Be Cute For Me!), atau mungkin malah sequel ya? #plak. Dimana OC/Reader adalah kakaknya Akashi, siswi kelas 3 SMA Rakuzan yang selalu berharap keajaiban adeknya jadi imut.

**Saa, please enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sei-_chan _terus menatap ke sini. Sepertinya marah. Aduh, tapi imut! Tapi dia marah. Tapi imut juga! Kupeluk saja ya? Ah, tapi guntingnya mengerikan. Tapi aku ingin peluk dia! Tapi menakutkan jika sampai kena gunting.

Aaaaah aku harus bagaimana? Kenapa aku jadi bingung begini? Terjang saja seperti yang biasa kulakukan! T-tapi kenapa kakiku tidak bisa bergerak? Ah _yappari_, diriku aneh sekali hari ini!

"M-Mayuzumi-_san_…" bisikku pelan sembari mundur perlahan, berlindung di belakang Mayuzumi. "_Tasukete…_"

"_Iie da_. Salahmu sendiri, aku sudah baik memperingatkanmu."

_Sejak kapan kau jadi orang baik?_ _Mayuzumi-_san no baka! Aku hanya bisa membatin menyumpahi si brengsek bersurai–atau memang?–menyerupai uban ini.

"Ada apa, hm? Tidak mau memelukku seperti biasa?" suara Sei-_chan _terdengar lembut namun juga penuh ancaman. Ah, coret lembutnya. Dia tidak pernah lembut, kecuali hanya pura-pura. Itu pun ketika hendak mengiming-imingi, dengan bantuan gunting pula.

Aku tidak kunjung bisa mengeluarkan suara untuk menjawab meskipun Sei-_chan _sudah sampai di pinggir kolam. Hanya ada Mayuzumi sebagai pemisah antara aku dan Sei-_chan_. Bahkan pengunjung kolam lainnya yang berada di sekitar kami mulai menyingkir satu per satu, ketakutan melihat ada pengunjung yang membawa senjata tajam. Aura kelam Sei-_chan _terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih mencekam dari jarak sedekat ini. Terlihat ia meremas genggamannya pada pegangan sang gunting tercinta seraya menatap angkuh padaku.

"Jawab aku, hei!" Sei-_chan _tiba-tiba berteriak sambil berjongkok menyejajarkan pandangannya denganku, membuatku sedikit terlonjak kaget. "Dan siapa itu Kou-_chan_? Kau berniat punya adik lagi? Aku saja memangnya tidak cukup? Kau tahu 'kan diduakan itu rasanya tidak enak?" lanjutnya lagi seraya mengacungkan ujung guntingnya padaku.

_Are_? Apa tadi dia bilang? Diduakan? Upphh–

Tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menangis meraung-raung, mana yang harus kupilih? Tertawa karena mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Sei-_chan _tidak suka 'diduakan', atau menangis karena sebentar lagi aku akan bergumul kembali dengan gunting-gunting kesayangannya? Sumpah! Ini pergolakan batin terabsurd sepanjang masa hidupku! Di luar dugaan, hal sepele semacam pemanggilan nama pun bisa menjadi masalah bagi Sei-_chan_–mengingat dirinya saja tidak pernah peduli dengan apapun yang kulakukan.

"Eh… Ehehehe~ Sei-_chan _bicara apa sih? Ah, jangan-jangan kau rindu padaku lalu menyusulku kesini? Hehehe, _kawaii na, _Sei-_chan~_" jawabku tidak nyambung dari pertanyaan awal, tertawa canggung sembari menyikut Mayuzumi. Maksudnya sih, ingin meminta bantuan, namun…

"Kalau kau ingin tahu siapa yang dia sebut Kou-_chan _tadi, maksudnya orang yang sedang tewas disana." Dengan tampang tanpa penyesalan, Mayuzumi menunjuk Hayama yang sedang terbaring lemas di pinggir kolam yang berlawanan dengan Sei-_chan_. Sedang kelelahan, sepertinya, dan tidak menyadari bahaya yang mengancamnya.

Oke, setidaknya petunjuk itu membuatku akhirnya menemukan Hayama. Tapi si brengsek ini malah membuat keadaan semakin buruk. Karena akibatnya, sekarang Sei-_chan _tidak lagi berfokus padaku dan mengalihkan guntingnya pada Hayama.

Mau tidak mau, aku mendelik tajam pada Mayuzumi. Sedangkan sang biang terancamnya nyawa Hayama hanya membalas delikanku tak acuh, seakan mengatakan '_Hora_? Kau sudah kuselamatkan, nanti berterimakasihlah'. Tidak, tentu saja tidak ada kata terima kasih untuk itu. Mengorbankan orang lain, apalagi orang yang kuanggap adik, tidak bisa digolongkan dalam kategori menyelamatkan.

Sedetik menyeringai, kemudian Sei-_chan _mulai melangkah mengitari kolam untuk mencapai Hayama. Kali ini aku tidak tahan untuk tidak gigit-gigit kuku seraya mengguncang-guncangkan lengan Mayuzumi, meminta pertanggungjawabannya. Namun sial, tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali. Malah, sepertinya aku dapat merasakan sedikit aura bahagia yang menguar dari tubuhnya di balik wajah teflon itu, yang sukses membuatku ber_sweatdropped _ria. Jadi dia sengaja memancing Sei-_chan _menyakiti Hayama, begitu? Benar 'kan, dia masih mendendam, dan ini pasti kedoknya berpartisipasi dalam rencana Mibuchi!

Berdecak kesal, akhirnya aku mengambil keputusan. "Mayuzumi-_san_, sudah kuputuskan. Aku tidak akan percaya kau lagi."

Belum sempat Mayuzumi menjawab, aku sudah memacu tubuhku berenang mendahului Sei-_chan_, menghampiri Hayama kemudian merentangkan tangan di depannya–mengambil posisi melindungi sang kucing yang tak berdaya. Sei-_chan _pun menghentikan langkahnya, menaikkan sebelah alis sembari menatap tindakan bodohku.

"Sei-_chan, please! _Jangan lukai Hayama-_kun _lagi!" mohonku dengan mata memelas. "Tadi memang keinginanku sendiri memanggilnya Kou-_chan_. Kalau kau tidak suka, baiklah, tidak akan kuulangi lagi!"

Grep!

Eh? Ada tangan yang tiba-tiba menggenggam pundakku dari belakang.

"Uh… _Senpai_…"

Aku menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Hayama sedang berusaha bangun dengan bertumpu pada bahuku seraya memegangi lengannya yang habis tertusuk. Ah, syukurlah, sepertinya dia baik-baik sa–

"Aku tidak mau dipanggil Hayama-_kun _lagi. Panggil Kou-_chan _seperti tadi, oke?"

_Krik._

_B-baaaaakaaaa! _Ingin rasanya kutendang wajah yang sedang menampilkan cengiran bodoh itu! Tak bisakah ia melihat di depannya kini ada seorang Sei-_chan _yang sedang murka, hah?! Akan berakhir sia-siakah pembelaanku padanya tadi? Uh Hayama idiot! _Kami-sama, _sekalinya dapat adik baru, kenapa kau memberiku yang idiot semacam ini?! Sungguh, _Kami-sama _ingin membuatku gila!

"Heee… Nekat juga kau, Koutarou."

Skak mat. Hayama jelas sudah membuat urat kemarahan Sei-_chan _putus.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, aku menoleh lagi pada Sei-_chan_. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur. Sesuai dengan bayanganku sebelumnya, mata kirinya makin menguning, gunting-guntingnya seolah mengeluarkan efek api yang berkobar ganas seperti pada _anime-anime action _yang pernah kutonton. Ngeri, ampun, tuan Sei-_chan_. Kalau bisa, aku ingin menyingkirkan itu semua jauh-jauh dari sini.

"Sei-_chan, _henti–"

DLEB!

Ada gunting melayang melewatiku, menancap tepat di samping Hayama terduduk. Bulu romaku seketika berdiri, pun dengan Hayama.

"Panggilan itu kurestui jika kau berhasil membuatku _bersenang-senang _disini, Koutarou" Sei-_chan _menodong guntingnya pada Hayama. "_Dou? _Masih berminat menyejajarkan diri denganku?"

"Baiklah! Asal aku bisa menjadi adiknya _senpai _seutuhnya!" jawab Hayama, entah kenapa bisa begitu tegas.

Oke, jawaban yang bodoh. Aku tidak salah menilainya idiot. Hayama ternyata tidak sayang nyawa.

"Baguslah. _Saa, _kalau begitu… Chihiro," panggil Sei-_chan _pada Mayuzumi yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sebelahku, "bawa dia pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini," lanjutnya seraya menunjukku.

Mayuzumi sekilas menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Mengangguk datar kemudian menarikku paksa menjauhi kedua insan yang baru saja mendeklarasikan perang itu.

"Tunggu dulu, Mayuzumi-_san_! Lepaskan!" Aku meronta sekuat tenaga. Jelas aku tidak terima diseret menjauh begitu saja sementara kedua adikku sebentar lagi akan memulai perang. Seberapa pedasnya makian yang kulontarkan pada Mayuzumi, ia sama sekali tidak bersimpati. Ia tetap memaksaku berjalan mengikutinya, menggenggam tanganku semakin erat. Semakin aku jauh dari mereka berdua, aku semakin khawatir. Suara di belakang sana semakin gaduh, membuat keinginanku untuk berontak semakin kuat.

"Mayuzumi-_san_! Tolonglah, aku ingin kembali…"

"Ah, _sou_," desisnya sinis tanpa memandangku. "Kau mau kembali lagi meskipun disana sudah banyak darah berceceran?"

"Belum terlambat jika sekarang–"

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

JLEB! JLEB! TRAK!

Glek. Baiklah, kau menang, Mayuzumi.

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi…" aku melipat tangan, kubiarkan sudut-sudut perempatan menghiasi sekitaran wajahku, "kenapa kita harus pulang duluan?"

"Adikmu yang ingin kau pergi dari situ 'kan? Lagipula aku yakin, kau akan semakin merepotkanku jika tetap disana," jawab Mayuzumi santai tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada novel tercinta.

Ya. Saat ini, kami berdua sedang duduk bersisian di kereta, pastinya meninggalkan Hayama dan kawan-kawan yang entah bagaimana nasibnya saat ini. Aku tidak mau membayangkan, karena seberapa keras aku berusaha berpikiran positif, hasil akhirnya pasti sama saja. Babak belur jiwa raga dihajar sang iblis merah utusan neraka, dengan berbagai kemungkinan cara. Itu tidak terbantahkan.

"Tapi Hayama-_kun _bagaimana?" protesku sembari mengacak-acak rambutku yang masih basah. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku pusing.

"…"

Mulai lagi kebiasaan menyebalkannya, tidak menggubrisku.

"Mayuzumi-_san_! Jangan mulai lagi deh! Ini semua salahmu, kenapa kau seolah tanpa beban begitu sih?" ujarku mulai dongkol.

"Diam. Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku."

–Untuk pertama kalinya, aku ingin jadi seperti Sei-_chan_. Tidak punya trauma sedikitpun pada darah, ahli bermain benda tajam, lalu mempunyai keberanian untuk menusuk si teflon irit ekspresi ini.

Kembali kuacak rambutku frustasi. "Aku benar-benar tidak akan percaya pada omonganmu lagi…"

"Hei, itu tidak beralasan."

"Kau yang tidak beralasan! Kau pasti ingin bilang ini demi terbalaskannya dendammu 'kan? Harusnya itu sudah kadaluarsa, kau tahu! Dendammu sudah terbalas saat kau memanfaatkan penyitaan ponselku! Dan sekarang apa dasar tindakanmu hari ini, hah?"

"Ini demimu. Kau ingin berkencan denganku 'kan?"

_Krik._

Bola mataku membulat seketika. Bibirku yang sudah siap meluncurkan berbagai makian lanjutan langsung membungkam, kata-kata pedas yang telah berada di ujung lidah tertelan kembali. Hah, jawaban bodoh macam apa lagi itu? Bagian mananya yang dia sebut 'demi berkencan denganku' itu? Dia bermaksud membujukku?

"Huh? Yang kulihat, kau hanya menambah penderitaan mereka! Dan hari ini, setelah semua yang terjadi tadi, kau masih bisa menyebutnya kencan?" semburku sebal ketika lelah bertanya-tanya sendiri.

Ia tampak menghela napas tenang, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh denganku yang sudah meledak-ledak. "Yang berpikiran begitu 'kan hanya kau. Lagipula, kencan kita baru dimulai sekarang. Yang tadi itu, asal kau tahu, hanya upayaku menyingkirkan trio bodoh itu. Memangnya kau mau berkencan sambil mengasuh mereka?"

_Blush._

Ucapan sederhana itu sukses menguapkan seluruh amarahku padanya, menimbulkan sensasi panas pada sekujur tubuhku–terutama pada bagian kepala yang sepertinya mendadak berasap. Oh, jangan lupakan keadaan jantungku pula yang mulai berulah lagi–melompat-lompat tak karuan di dalam dada. Jadi, inikah yang dia maksud waktu itu? Bahkan aku tidak terpikirkan sama sekali untuk menyingkirkan pihak-pihak lain yang tidak berkepentingan. Di luar dugaan, ternyata… dia laki-laki yang cukup romantis juga.

Heh? _No! _Romantis dengan cara yang sadis! Dan aku beribu persen yakin, rencananya pasti bukan cuma itu!

"T-tapi tetap saja–"

"Sudah mengerti sekarang? _Saa_, kita tidak langsung pulang. Hari ini akan kutemani kemanapun kau mau," sanggahnya cepat sambil melakukan kebiasaan barunya–menepuk kepalaku. "Tidak perlu khawatir pada mereka bertiga. Adikmu tidak akan jadi pembunuh hanya gara-gara masalah remeh."

Justru karena dia mengatakannya, aku jadi makin khawatir! _Baka baka baka! _Jangan harap hanya dengan mengatakan akan menemaniku pergi kemanapun, aku akan dengan mudah berhenti mengkhawatirkan para bocah Rakuzan itu!

Mayuzumi kemudian menutup novelnya kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya pada dinding gerbong. Sekejap tertidur, seolah tak terganggu sama sekali dengan guncangan-guncangan kereta.

Kemudian hening melanda.

Bosan menunggu–sebenarnya aku ingin khawatir soal _kouhai-kouhai_ku di kolam, tapi aku sungguh tidak berani berspekulasi–, aku menatap sekeliling. Kereta ini sepi juga. Hanya ada aku dan Mayuzumi, serta seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang juga sedang tertidur sambil bersedekap. Uwaaah. Aura beta dari kedua laki-laki yang tertidur ini lantas membuatku menguap lebar. Maklum, aku pun sedikit lelah setelah kejadian di kolam.

Ah. Bagaimana keadaan di kolam itu sekarang ya? Apa yang sedang dilakukan Sei-_chan _dan Hayama? Apa akan ada keajaiban yang membuat mereka berdua akur sebagai sesama adikku? Lalu, bagaimana pula keadaan Mibuchi dan Nebuya? Aku baru ingat, aku melengang pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit pada mereka dulu–

_Pluk_. Kepala Mayuzumi tahu-tahu sudah bertengger pada bahuku, menginterupsi seluruh kekhawatiran dalam otakku. Dengkuran halusnya seketika menyeruak menembus gendang telingaku. Hembusan napasnya yang teratur semakin terasa kentara menerpa leherku. Helai-helai abu itu sebagian jatuh menutupi matanya, sebagian lagi menyatu dengan surai milikku.

Aku memandangnya takjub. Kalau sedang begini, dia manis juga, mirip Sei-_chan_–Eh? Oke, entah kenapa, tiba-tiba jiwa ke'kakak'anku bangkit. Bertahanlah, logikaku. Mayuzumi tidak lebih muda, tidak bisa sekonyong-konyong dijadikan adik–dan bisa ditebak, dia tentu tidak akan terima jika saja tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang.

"Chi-_chan_… _ka? _Cocok juga untuk panggilan barumu…"

…

Refleks, aku menariki pipiku sendiri.

Sebentar, sebentar. Aku bilang apa tadi?! Gaah! Kenapa apa yang ada di dalam otakku tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kugumamkan tadi?! Kenapa kedua organ–otak dan mulut–itu jadi tidak berkesinambungan begini?! _Kami-sama_, mungkinkah ini efek dari meningkatnya stresku akhir-akhir ini?! Apa syaraf-syaraf dalam mulutku sedang korslet sehingga salah menerjemahkan perintah dari otak?!

"Tidak cocok," koreksi sebuah suara.

_Blush._

Pipiku yang sudah merah akibat ditarik-tarik jadi makin merah seiring kepalaku yang berputar menengok si pemilik suara. Mayuzumi tidak sungguh-sungguh tidur…? Oke, kalau begitu gumamanku tadi akan sangat memalukan untukku.

"Ah, y-ya?" Aku menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuk. Mendadak salah tingkah. Malu sudah pasti. Dan kuakui, jika sehabis marah, sulit bagiku untuk kembali pada sikap kalemku yang awal. Jadi, yah. Yah. Daritadi aku sulit mengendalikan diri.

"Tidak cocok. Karena memang tidak pantas."

Aku mengangkat alis. "Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku bukan adikmu."

Ha. Ahaha. Baik, itu masuk akal. Aku menunduk, menggigit bibir, mengepalkan tangan di atas lutut. Menahan malu sekuat tenaga. Memang tidak sopan sih, tiba-tiba memanggil nama depan tanpa status yang jelas, apalagi memodifikasinya sehingga terdengar cukup lucu. Bodohnya, kenapa bisa aku bergumam seperti itu di saat ia berada di sebelahku? Harusnya aku bisa memprediksi sebelumnya bahwa tidurnya tidak akan begitu lelap sehingga ia bisa mendengar–

"Tapi boleh juga–asal bukan untuk tujuan memanggil adik."

Oh, _Kami-sama_. Dia menerimaku? Dia menerimaku? Mayuzumi menerimaku?!

"Boleh…? Ch-Chi… -_chan_?" tergagap aku menanggapi. Bagaimanapun, ini terlalu mendadak. Di samping itu, tentu saja, aku malu setengah mati!

"Hn." Ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, menepuk lagi kepalaku, lalu menyisir suraiku lembut dengan jari-jarinya. "Tapi dengan satu syarat. Sudah jelas 'kan?"

Penasaran, aku mencondongkan tubuhku ke arahnya. "Apa itu?"

Ia sejenak mendengus secara misterius, bola matanya berputar menandakan ia sebenarnya malas berbicara lagi. Tapi entahlah, entah kerasukan apa, ia tiba-tiba menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirku seraya menatapku intens tepat menghujam mataku–membuat jantungku yang tadi sudah tenang seketika ber_dokidoki _kembali. Ini perasaanku saja, atau bagaimana? Sejak pagi, dia jadi aneh. Jadi lebih perhatian dari biasanya… Err… Dan seperti yang kubilang tadi, lebih menonjolkan sisi romantisnya.

"Jelas saja, rahasiakan ini dari adikmu. Atau aku akan bernasib sama seperti si idiot Hayama," ucapnya kemudian, lalu melepaskan telunjuknya pada bibirku. Kembali memejamkan mata, bersiap tidur lagi.

"Hanya itu?" Aku mengerjap penuh kegembiraan. Ups. Tenanglah, diriku, tenang.

"Mau apa lagi?"

Kontan aku tersenyum senang–yang dibalas tatapan aneh darinya. Aku menggelengkan kepala kelewat antusias, memeluk lengannya erat, lalu meletakkan kepalaku di pundaknya. Kuperbaiki posisi dudukku senyaman mungkin agar aku bisa bersandar penuh padanya. "Hehe… _Arigatou… _Baiklah, mulai saat ini kupanggilChi-_chan _ya…?"

.

.

.

* * *

Tak kusangka, kencan pertamaku dengan Mayuzumi sangat menyenangkan! Terasa hangat, tidak seperti keseharianku bersamanya di sekolah–meskipun, yah, dia memang tidak sekalipun menunjukkan ekspresi berarti. Aku mengajaknya–lebih tepatnya menyeretnya–ke pusat perbelanjaan yang terdapat sebuah toko buku yang besar dan cukup lengkap. Ya, aku ajak dia kesana karena aku tahu, toko buku adalah surga dunia baginya. Duhuhu. Terbukti, ia tampak sangat terkesan ketika tiba di depan rak buku khusus _light novel_ sampai-sampai aku menerka-nerka di dalam hati, sudah seberapa lama ia tidak mengunjungi toko buku. _Maa_, sebagai tanda bukti ketertarikanku padanya, aku membelikannya beberapa buah novel–dan bodoh jika dia menolaknya.

Puas berkeliling di toko buku, aku lalu mengajaknya–menyeretnya–ke toko _console game. _Tak tanggung-tanggung, aku langsung membelikannya sebuah PSP, satu paket dengan lima macam _galge _untuk laki-laki. Dia memang tidak memberitahu, tapi berdasarkan tindak-tanduk serta ketertarikan tak wajarnya pada gadis-gadis dua dimensi dalam novel, siapapun pasti akan langsung tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang _otaku_. Dan lagi-lagi, ia menerima itu semua mentah-mentah dariku.

Bosan mencari _game_, aku mengajaknya–menyeretnya, lagi–ke sebuah _maid café _yang terkenal dengan keimutan-di-luar-batas-wajar sang _maid _ber_nekomimi_, lalu memesan dua porsi _omurice, _masing-masing untukku dan untuknya. Niatku sebenarnya ingin 'mengetuk' hatinya dengan memperlihatkan gadis-gadis tiga dimensi 'berjiwa' dua dimensi–maksudnya, aku ingin dia sadar bahwa dia ini hidup di dunia tiga dimensi, tapi sepertinya kurang membuahkan hasil. Huh. Sebegitu parahnyakah tingkat ke_otaku_an Mayuzumi?

Dan banyak lagi tempat-tempat yang kami kunjungi hingga tak terasa aku baru sampai rumah di saat hari sudah gelap. Sepanjang kencan itu, tentu saja aku menikmati waktu-waktuku berdua dengannya. Saking bersemangatnya, tak sedetik pun aku melepaskan tautan jariku dengannya–menyeretnya–, dan entah sudah berapa kali aku memanggilnya 'Chi-_chan! _Chi-_chan!_' dengan intonasi jenaka–melupakan fakta bahwa baru beberapa jam yang lalu aku masih malu-malu memanggilnya begitu. Ah, tak masalah juga, toh dia pun menerimanya dengan lapang dada, tidak protes sama sekali. Saat itu, aku merasa sangat bahagia–merasa menjadi gadis yang disayangi seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro, merasa perasaanku padanya terbalaskan sudah.

Hingga keesokan harinya–pagi ini–, aku sadar, aku sudah melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Aku lupa berterimakasih–dan meminta maaf–pada ketiga _kouhai_ yang mengusulkan kencan itu. Haha. Itu pun aku baru ingat saat sudah sampai disini–di atap sekolah, ketika hendak berteriak memanggil Mayuzumi namun malah mendapati pemuda itu tengah berdiri tegang, saling beradu pandang dengan pemuda lain bersurai pirang-jingga tanpa berkata-kata. Ya, itu Hayama.

"Chi-_chan_! Hayama-_kun_! _Ohayou!_" sapaku sembari melambaikan tangan, berlari-lari kecil menghampiri mereka.

Kedua pemuda itu serempak menoleh padaku dengan dua tatapan berbeda arti.

"Ah, _ohayou, senpai_," Hayama tersenyum membalas sapaanku. Senyuman yang… terkesan dipaksakan?

"H-Hayama-_kun_… Umm, soal kemarin, maafkan aku sudah meninggalkanmu... Maafkan Sei-_chan_ juga. Dan–"

"_Stop!" _potongnya tiba-tiba, membuatku terpaksa menelan kembali kata-kataku. "_Senpai_… masih ingat dengan janji kita kemarin 'kan?"

"Janji?" ulangku, memasang pose berpikir. "Ah! Soal panggilan Kou-_chan… _itu?"

Perasaanku mulai tidak enak. Aku melirik sekilas pada Mayuzumi, dan dia hanya mengedikkan bahu seraya melempar pandang ke arah lain.

"Ya, yang itu! Begini, hehehe… Sebenarnya, kemarin aku dan Akashi…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N :**

miniReeto back! xD #histeris /berisikwoi/ terimakasih sudah mengikuti fic ini sampai segini jauhnya, readers-tachi, dan maaf updatenya telat terus :'D

Mayu-nya OOC yak? Ah bodo, yang penting aku padamu Mayu-sama~ *cipok Mayu* /ditimpuknovel/ Ahaha sekalian merayakan diperbolehkannya kembali megang lappie-chan setelah cukup lama ga sanggup ngetik :') *nangis terharu* Dan maafkan kalo hasil tulisan saya jadi aneh karenanya UwU

Ah! Balasan review yang ga login :

Akiyama Seira Iyak, RIP Kou-chan di tangan Sei-chan hahaha~ xD tega banget ya saya x'D

Hoshi Fumiko Nak, itu kalo mau gore-gore-an (?), Sei-chan dan Kou-chan udah siap ikut serta :3 *nunjuk adegan yang di-skip* Sudah terjawab kan apa yang terjadi setelahnya di chapter ini? Hahaha xD

Sekalian mau berterimakasih lagi bagi yang sudah baca, review, fav, dan follow! Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan! Dan terimakasih sudah mampir~


	9. Everyone's Going Insane

"Sebenarnya, aku dan Akashi kemarin diam-diam membuntuti kencan kalian! Hehe."

"Eh?"

"Iya, mengikuti kalian. Dan _senpai_ tahu bagaimana murkanya Sei-_chan _ketika tahu panggilanmu pada Mayuzumi-_senpai _berubah?"

Kontan aku menepuk pelan pelipisku dengan punggung tangan. Ah, aku baru sadar dengan masalah itu. Jadi, kemarin Sei-_chan _mendengar semuanya? Matilah! Pantas saja ketika di rumah, Sei-_chan _tampak lebih ganas dari biasanya. D-duh, aku beruntung, Sei-_chan _terlalu _tsundere _untuk mengakui bahwa dia mengikutiku kemarin. Tapi, tetap saja, cepat atau lambat, dia pasti tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Gawat, ini gawat. Aku melirik pada Mayuzumi yang masih mematung di tempat. _Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Chi-_chan_?_

"Tapi, bukan tentang itu yang ingin kubicarakan sekarang!" tandas Hayama tiba-tiba, membuat keringat dingin yang mulai mengucur dari dahiku sejenak berhenti mengembun. "Seperti yang sudah kubilang, ini tentang janji _senpai_!"

Sejenak ketakutanku lenyap, tergantikan dengan rasa penasaran akan perkataan Hayama. "Y-ya? J-jadi Sei-_chan _membolehkanku memanggilmu Kou-_chan _karena kau sudah menemaninya menguntitku? Begitu?"

"Hampir betul!" jawabnya sembari sedikit memutar bola matanya. "Sebenarnya kemarin Akashi memuji keberanianku menantangnya, hahaha~" Ia tampak tersipu ketika mengatakan itu. "Jadi, dia bilang, _senpai _boleh memanggilku Kou-_chan _jika aku berhasil memenuhi satu syarat," lanjutnya lagi seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajahnya.

"S-syarat apa?" tanyaku gugup. Sedikit lega sih, kemarin Sei-_chan _tidak sampai menjelma menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa Hayama. Namun perasaanku tetap tidak enak, entah kenapa.

"Syaratnya…" Hayama menggantung kalimatnya untuk merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah gunting disitu lalu mengacungkannya pada Mayuzumi–tunggu, gunting?

"Menghabisi Chi-_chan _untuk menggantinya jadi Kou-_chan_."

Oh, aku seperti melihat diri Sei-_chan _pada Hayama.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Secret Mission**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story © miniReeto & megaReeto**

**Warning : **Typo(s), maybe OOC, alur gaje, membingungkan, dsb kebanyakan kalo disebutkan satu-satu~

**Note : **Setting diambil berdasarkan fic miniReeto sebelumnya (Please Be Cute For Me!), atau mungkin malah sequel ya? #plak. Dimana OC/Reader adalah kakaknya Akashi, siswi kelas 3 SMA Rakuzan yang selalu berharap keajaiban adeknya jadi imut.

**Saa, please enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hayama-_kun_!" Aku spontan tergesa berlari ke arahnya, lalu merebut gunting itu darinya. "Jangan main gunting, meskipun itu suruhan Sei-_chan_!"

"Eh kenapa? _Senpai _saja membiarkan Akashi." Dengan polosnya Hayama bertanya, membuatku terpaksa mengelus dada. _Sei-_chan _sih lain lagi ceritanya, Hayama_-kun.

"Hahaha~" Melihatku tidak kunjung menjawab, Hayama pun tertawa sembari mengacak-acak poniku. "Aku bercanda kok. Aku 'kan anak baik, tidak seperti Akashi…"

Ah. Ahaha. Aku ikut tertawa canggung membiarkan rambutku jadi berantakan dibuatnya. Setidaknya, Hayama membuatku lega lagi. Dia tidak sepolos yang kupikirkan, haha. Yah, meskipun tidak menghilangkan titel idiotnya dalam penilaian pribadiku–karena tadi secara tidak langsung dia bilang Sei-_chan _bukan anak baik 'kan? Bagaimana kalau orang yang bersangkutan mendengarnya?

"_Senpai _manis ya. Andai saja _senpai _betulan kakakku."

_Cup_.

Tanpa kusadari, Hayama membungkuk, menangkup kedua belah pipiku, lalu mencuri satu ciuman kecil di dahiku. Singkat tapi dalam.

_Blush._

Refleks aku mundur beberapa langkah seraya menutup mulutku. Hayama tersenyum sangat manis padaku. _Iieeeee_…! Aku baru tahu, dalam hal cium-mencium, ternyata Hayama lebih jago dari Mibuchi!

"Oi, bocah cheetah."

Aku dan Hayama sontak menoleh pada Mayuzumi. Ia tampak… l-lho? Wah, d-dia… berekspresi! Mayuzumi berekspresi! _Sugoi, _ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ekspresi yang dibuatnya tanpa terhalang mimik teflon keparat itu! Sudah dipastikan aku akan melompat-lompat kegirangan kemudian menerjangnya ke dalam pelukanku jika saja… umm. Bukan ekspresi seperti ini yang dia buat.

"Ya, Mayuzumi-_senpai_?" balas Hayama dengan nada menggoda. Oh, sepertinya dia menciumku dengan maksud tertentu.

"Tidak usah basa-basi. Cepat katakan apa maumu," ujarnya sarkastik.

Hayama kemudian terkikik. "Sudah kubilang, ini tentang panggilan Chi-_chan _atau Kou-_chan_, atau kita berdua sama-sama tamat dibunuh Akashi. Dia menyuruhku menantangmu PvP* dengan ini." Ia berhenti untuk mengeluarkan sebuah PSP dari saku jas Rakuzannya. "Ini perintah Akashi lho, kita semua sudah tahu akibatnya 'kan jika perintahnya tidak dilaksanakan?"

Aduh, aku pusing, sungguh. Kenapa sih, hanya gara-gara panggilan, masalahnya jadi runyam seperti ini? Sei-_chan _memang pandai membuat mereka saling membunuh… Kalau tahu akan begini jadinya, dari awal aku tidak akan mengubah panggilan mereka deh. Ah, tidak sepenuhnya salahku juga sih. Awalnya gara-gara Hayama yang memulai 'kan?

"Boleh saja. Lalu _game _apa?" Mayuzumi pun ikut mengeluarkan PSP barunya. Halah, dasar dua orang ini. Hidup mereka mungkin sudah kelewat bahagia ya, sampai-sampai dengan santainya mengabaikan peraturan untuk tidak membawa mainan ke sekolah.

"_Game _iniiiiiiiiii…" Hayama berucap antusias sambil menyodorkan layar PSP miliknya pada Mayuzumi. Penasaran, aku pun berjalan menghampiri Mayuzumi dan ikut melongokkan kepala melihat apa yang ditunjukkan Hayama.

He? _Game _RPG fantasi? Aku seketika manggut-manggut. Aku sedikit banyak tahu tentang _game _ini karena Sei-_chan _sering memainkannya di waktu senggang–tentu saja jika ia mulai bosan hanya dengan bermain _shogi_. Sesekali juga aku memainkannya sih, jadi sedikit-sedikit mengerti dengan aturan mainnya.

Tapi, memangnya Mayuzumi memainkannya juga? 'Kan baru kemarin dia kubelikan PSP, dan _game _yang kubelikan pun semuanya _galge_. Pertarungannya tidak seimbang 'kan jika Hayama memakai _chara _berlevel tinggi sementara Mayuzumi memakai yang masih _beginnner_?

"Baiklah. Ini menarik, kuterima tantanganmu."

_Krik._

_Ch-chotto_. Pupil mataku melebar secara otomatis memandangnya ketika mendengar Mayuzumi menerima tantangan itu. Dan sekarang, dia dengan entengnya menghidupkan PSP miliknya, menghubungkannya dengan milik Hayama, lalu mulai _login_. Eh? _Login_? S-sejak kapan dia punya _game _itu di PSP-nya?!

Seakan bisa membaca kekagetanku, jari-jarinya sejenak berhenti memencet tombol untuk sekedar melirik padaku. "Ah. Aku lupa bilang padamu. Kemarin aku menyelipkan _game _ini saat kau membayar."

Kontan aku _sweatdropped _di tempat. Enteng sekali dia bicara, padahal kelakuannya itu sudah setara tindak kriminal para maling profesional di luar sana.

"Lalu apa hukuman untuk yang kalah?"

"Terjun dari sini, dan harus menanggalkan panggilan barunya. Itu yang dikatakan Akashi," jawab Hayama seraya melirikku.

Oke, aku mulai merinding, kedua kakiku mulai bergetar. Yang namanya perintah dari Sei-_chan, _siapapun pasti akan tunduk, tak terkecuali Hayama dan Mayuzumi. Tapi itu gila, hukuman macam apa itu? Sebelum menanggalkan panggilan baru mereka, yang ada sih mereka mati duluan! Sei-_chan _benar-benar ingin membunuh mereka. Tidak bisakkah dia berikan hukuman lain yang lebih normal, eh?

"T-tapi ini tetap tidak adil, Hayama-_kun_! Chi-_chan_ baru saja membeli _game _ini kemarin, sudah pasti belum punya _chara _yang setara dengan _chara_-mu–"

Belum sempat omelanku selesai, Mayuzumi tiba-tiba menyodorkan layar PSP-nya padaku, menunjukkan tampilan _status_, _skill_, serta _equip chara_ yang dimilikinya.

Oke, aku _sweatdropped _jilid dua dibuatnya, ditambah _jawdropped _pula. Di ID milik Mayuzumi, tampak berdiri _chara _laki-laki berprofesi Assassindengan pembagian _status strength _dan _agility _yang pas, pengambilan _skill _yang tepat dan proporsional sesuai fungsinya, serta _equip _berlabel _epic _dari aksesoris kepala hingga kaki. Jika ditambah kontrol permainan yang baik, semua komponen luar biasa itu benar-benar menjadikan Mayuzumi lawan yang berat. Semuanya keren–kecuali, menurutku, _nickname chara_-nya. 'Chihiro_-sama_', pffft, apa-apaan sih dengan nama itu?

Oke, kita balik ke keterkejutanku.

Yah, dengan _chara _semacam itu, PvP dengan Hayama akan jadi seimbang. Tapi aku masih heran dengan pencapaian Mayuzumi itu. Betulan nih, dia baru mulai bermain kemarin? Jika ditilik dari kacamata _gamer _pada umumnya, itu jelas-jelas mustahil! Paling tidak butuh dua atau tiga hari–serta niat yang kuat–untuk meningkatkan kemampuan _chara _hingga bisa sehebat itu. Namun, pemuda tanpa ekspresi ini berhasil mematahkan persepsi mutlak yang sudah diakui seluruh kalangan _gamer _tersebut. Haha, _sasuga_, mungkin inilah yang disebut kekuatan seorang _otaku_.

"Hee, sepertinya ada yang menarik dengan _chara _miliknya ya, _senpai_?" Hayama tiba-tiba berceletuk ketika melihatku tak berkedip sama sekali memandangi PSP Mayuzumi. "Ah, apapun itu, aku harus menang! Ayo cepat, _warp _ke _coliseum_! Aku sudah daritadi menunggu disitu!"

"Hmppf…" Mayuzumi tampak sedikit berdeham geli seraya menutup mulutnya sebelum menuruti keinginan Hayama, membuatku dan Hayama serentak mengerutkan dahi. Oke, aku sudah kenal baik dengan sifat Mayuzumi. Pasti dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu lagi. Nah lho, Hayama, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

_Loading _lima detik, akhirnya layar PSP Mayuzumi menampilkan sang Assassin–mulai dari sekarang, mari kita sebut dia _Chihiro-sama–_di suatu stadion khusus PvP, _coliseum_. Beberapa meter di depan Chihiro-_sama_, berdiri tegap seorang laki-laki berprofesi Ranger–dari _gap nickname_-nya, diketahui ia bernama Kou-_chan_–sedang bersedekap menunggu lawan tandingnya bersiap. Oh, itu pasti _chara _milik Hayama.

Ketika melihat kedua _chara _sudah saling memasang kuda-kuda bertarung, otakku dengan sendirinya mulai memproses situasi di antara mereka. Assassin milik Mayuzumi adalah petarung jarak dekat, sedangkan Ranger milik Hayama adalah petarung jarak jauh yang menggunakan busur. Wah, ini sepertinya akan sulit untuk Mayuzumi…

"_Ne, ne, _aku juga ingin lihat dengan jelas…" Lelah berjinjit sambil tangan bertumpu pada lengan Mayuzumi yang memegang PSP–maklum, tinggi badanku dan dia berbeda jauh–, aku pun melontarkan protes. Dan protesku padanya bersambut, ia akhirnya beranjak duduk, dan itu lebih memudahkanku menganalisis pertarungan mereka.

Namun, ketika aku bisa melihat dengan jelas pada layar, aku lagi-lagi dibuat _sweatdropped_. Oh… Ya ampun, Mayuzumi… Aku kini mengerti, mengapa dia sempat-sempatnya tertawa sebelum memasuki _coliseum_, padahal Hayama jelas-jelas lebih unggul jika dilihat dari gaya bertarung masing-masing _chara_.

"Mayuzumi-_senpai _sudah masuk _coliseum _belum?" tanya Hayama tak sabaran.

"Dia sudah masuk daritadi lho, Hayama-_kun_. _Nickname_-nya Chihiro-_sama_," jawabku mewakili Mayuzumi yang seketika tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Seperti biasa, senyum licik.

"_Uso_! Kenapa di layarku tidak kelihatan?!"

Senyuman Mayuzumi perlahan berubah menjadi kekehan kemenangan. Ia menggerakan Chihiro-_sama _mendekati Kou-_chan_, lalu membuat gerakan mengitari lawannya tersebut, sesekali mengacungkan ujung runcing senjata miliknya ke leher Kou-_chan_. Seakan mencemooh sebelum menghabisinya. Benar-benar tipikal orang jahat.

"_Senpai_ bohong ya? Aku tidak melihat ada _player _lain disini," decih Hayama, mulai bosan menunggu.

Dalam hati, aku tidak bisa berhenti mengasihani Hayama. Tentu saja tidak kelihatan, Hayama-_kun _sayang. Sebagai seorang Assassin, _chara _milik Mayuzumi memiliki _skill _untuk menyembunyikan diri dari lawan dengan membuat dirinya menjadi kasat mata. Sebenarnya, kalau tidak salah, Ranger milik Hayama juga punya _skill _seperti itu sih. Tapi, disinilah letak kecerdikan Mayuzumi. Di dalam _coliseum_, _skill _menyembunyikan diri tidak dapat digunakan demi menjaga sportifitas. Lalu, kenapa sekarang Mayuzumi bisa menggunakannya? Aku yakin, sebelum memasuki _coliseum_, ia terlebih dahulu mengaktifkan _skill _itu. Dan, voila! Dia masuk _coliseum _dalam mode kasat mata. Sekilas terlihat curang bukan? Nyatanya tidak, itu hanya masalah strategi. Dengan begini, sehebat apapun _chara _Hayama, ia tetap tidak bisa menyerang Mayuzumi karena _chara _Mayuzumi tidak terlihat di layar PSP-nya. Yah, meskipun _skill _itu otomatis akan hilang ketika Mayuzumi melancarkan serangan pertamanya, kemenangan _chara _yang berhasil merebut _start _duluan–apalagi _chara _yang setingkat Chihiro-_sama_– hampir dapat dipastikan akan sungguhan terwujud.

Oke, aku sendiri pusing memikirkan analisis yang kubuat. Lebih mudahnya, Mayuzumi-lah yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang, apapun usaha Hayama!

"Ch-Chi-_chan_… Walaupun kau sudah pasti menang, tapi kumohon… Pikirkan cara agar Hayama tidak perlu terjun dari sini…" bisikku pada Mayuzumi.

Di tengah kekehan iblisnya, ia melirik padaku, kemudian menepuk kepalaku seperti biasa. "Kaupikir aku akan mendengarkanmu? Biarkan saja dia mati, setelah apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu barusan."

Hee, maksudnya saat Hayama menciumku? Ah, seharusnya Mayuzumi bisa melihatnya. Dari gerak-gerik Hayama, itu hanya cinta platonis, seperti halnya Mibuchi. Dia pasti hanya mencari-cari kesalahan saja untuk membuat Hayama lebih menderita. Dan untuk sekarang, tolong, siapapun, selamatkan Hayama.

.

.

.

Singkat cerita, Hayama kalah dengan tidak elitnya. Kenapa tidak elit? Tentu saja, dia kalah hanya karena lawannya menggunakan strategi curang-tapi-tidak-curang. Salahkan saja si surai abu tak berperasaan bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro itu.

Dan kini, PSP Hayama sudah berpindah tangan padaku. Hayama sendiri yang mewariskannya padaku dengan berlinang air mata–oke, itu berlebihan. Sekarang, mari kita lihat apa yang selanjutnya akan ia lakukan.

"Mayuzumi-_senpai_." Suara Hayama yang bergetar mengudara seiring dengan telapak tangannya yang mendarat lembut pada bahu Mayuzumi. "Tolong jaga Akashi-_senpai _baik-baik untukku."

Dari kalimat itu, bisa disimpulkan bukan? Hayama sudah siap untuk mati. Ya, siap untuk terjun dari atap bangunan sekolah bergengsi ini, bersiap menorehkan sejarah baru yang belum pernah terjadi di Rakuzan. Hanya karena kalah bermain _game_, seorang siswa SMA nekat mengakhiri hidup–itu berita yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya bukan?

Perlahan Hayama mulai berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas. Dengan satu lompatan saja, ia berhasil memanjat pagar pembatas dan mendarat mulus pada tepi satunya, membuatnya berada dalam posisi riskan–sejengkal saja melangkah, dipastikan ia akan langsung terjun bebas.

Bel masuk kelas sudah berbunyi sedari tadi–yap, kami bertiga bolos pelajaran pertama. Jadi, meskipun keberadaan Hayama begitu mencolok, tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya karena semua orang sudah sibuk di kelas masing-masing.

Hayama terus memandang ke bawah dengan tatapan sendu. Sudah persis orang hendak bunuh diri, ck. Ingin kuhentikan, tapi sedari tadi tanganku terus dipegangi Mayuzumi. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa berteriak-teriak dengan dramatis memanggil Hayama. Aduh, jadi beginikah rasanya menjadi tokoh sinetron picisan yang seringkali kutertawakan? Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Uh… Hayama-_kun_…" Aku terisak ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa Hayama sama sekali tidak berniat mengubah keputusannya.

Hayama berbalik badan tanpa berkata apapun, hanya tersenyum penuh kedamaian. Ahaha. Aku merasa melihat sayap malaikat mulai tumbuh dan mekar di balik punggung Hayama.

"_Yamete…_" Suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan, kukibas-kibaskan tanganku yang dipegang Mayuzumi sebagai usaha melepaskan diri.

"_Sayounara, senpai-tachi…_"

Dengan gerakan _slow motion_, Hayama perlahan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, bersiap untuk menjatuhkan diri ke belakang. Sial, ini genting, dia serius akan jatuh dalam sepersekian detik saja!

"Kou-_chaaaaan_…! Sudah cukup!"

_Bats!_

Dengan sekali hentakan tangan, aku berhasil terlepas dari Mayuzumi. Segera kupacu kakiku berlari sekencang mungkin menuju Hayama. Tak kuhiraukan Mayuzumi yang terus-terusan meneriakkan larangan untukku. Kujejakkan kakiku sedalam mungkin pada semen atap, lalu dengan ancang-ancang segenap tenaga, tubuhku sudah melayang di udara melompati pagar pembatas–oh, aku sendiri pun tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa melompat setinggi ini!

"_S-senpai_, bahaya!" Hayama tampak terkejut melihatku menyusulnya–dan kini aku berhasil menangkap sebelah tangannya.

"Kou-_chan _bodoh! Kau bisa betulan mati kalau terjun dari sini! Dan mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu mati konyol hanya gara-gara masalah ini! Kita 'kan bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik dengan Sei-_chan_! Memangnya kau anggap adikku itu apa hah, iblis yang tidak bisa diajak bernegosiasi?! Sekali lagi kau anggap dia begitu, seumur hidup aku akan marah padamu, Kou-_chan_!" –Dan aku yakin, omelan absurdku ini lebih kencang desibelnya dari suara riuh mesin konstruksi bangunan baru-baru ini di dekat rumahku.

Dan bodohnya, karena terlalu 'bersemangat' mengomel, aku tak bisa mendarat dengan tepat pada tepi atap seperti yang kuharapkan dan… U-uwaaah, aku akan jatuh mengikuti Hayama!

Kugenggam tangan Hayama erat-erat sambil memejamkan mata, pasrah akan keadaan. Hayama pun membalas genggaman tanganku lebih erat, kemudian menarikku ke dalam dekapannya, seakan berusaha untuk melindungiku. Ah, itu percuma…!

_Grep!_

E-eh? Sebelum aku dan Hayama benar-benar terjun meninggalkan atap, aku merasakan tubuhku tidak lagi ringan. Ah, lantas kenapa? Aku tetap tidak berani membuka mata, terlebih posisi kepala dan kakiku kini terbalik! Tetap saja, aku akan mati sekarang!

"Mayuzumi-_senpai_?!" lengking Hayama.

Hah? Ada apa dengan Mayuzumi?

"K-kalian berdua… berat…" Terdengar rintihan Mayuzumi dari atas sana. A-apa? Mayuzumi menolong kami?

Perlahan aku membuka kembali mataku. Benar saja, Mayuzumi terlihat menangkap kaki Hayama sambil berusaha menjaga keseimbangannya sendiri di tepi atap. Terlihat mengkhawatirkan, namun itu terbukti berhasil menunda terjun bebas kami berdua. Sedangkan Hayama sendiri terus mendekapku erat, ia rangkul pinggangku, lalu tangan sebelahnya lagi dilingkarkan pada paha atasku–oh, lebih tepatnya ia menahan rokku agar tidak tersingkap, dan tidak alasan bagiku untuk marah gara-gara hal itu.

_Brak! Drap drap drap._

Terdengar suara gaduh orang berlari mendekat dari belakang Mayuzumi.

"Ya ampun! Mayuzumi-_senpai_, apa yang kau lakukan disitu?!" –Suara yang kukenali sebagai suara Mibuchi.

Mayuzumi tidak menjawab, ia tetap fokus mempertahankan pegangannya pada Hayama. Keringat mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Ah, tentu saja. Dia pasti kelelahan menahan beratku dan Hayama.

Namun, sedetik kemudian, aku melihat Mibuchi ikut melangkahi pagar. Dan nampak ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetan pada peristiwa absurd di depannya. "A-apa-apaan ini?! Kalian bertiga ingin mati, hah?!" cercanya sebelum ikut membantu Mayuzumi menarik kaki Hayama.

Tapi tetap saja mereka berdua tidak kuat menarik. Mibuchi rupanya tidak banyak membantu. Karena dia panik sih, jadinya tidak bisa mengontrol diri.

_Brak! Drap drap drap._

Kali ini siapa lagi? Kuharap bukan salah satu guru, dan jangan sampai ada guru manapun yang menyadarinya!

"Oi, kalian! Sedang apa disana? Bahaya, tahu!" pekik orang tersebut dari seberang. Hah? Suaranya berat… pasti Nebuya. Oh, apa ini perasaanku saja atau bagaimana? Kenapa semua orang terdekatku secara kebetulan bisa berada disini?

"Jangan banyak tanya! Cepat bantu kami sini!" sahut Mibuchi mulai jengah dengan kondisi ini. Aku hanya bisa membenamkan wajahku pada perpotongan leher Hayama. Takut, tentu saja!

"O-oh? Terpeleset ya, Akashi-_senpai_?" tanya Nebuya dengan nada menyebalkan, membuatku refleks mengepalkan tangan berniat meninjunya di dalam hati. Ya ampun. Di saat seperti ini, bisa-bisanya dia bercanda.

Yah, namun bagaimanapun, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kekesalanku pada Nebuya. Nyatanya, dengan kekuatan setara Hercules, ia dengan mudah melempar kami berempat–ya, kutekankan sekali lagi, melempar aku, Hayama, Mayuzumi, dan Mibuchi, yang bahkan jika berat badan kami disatukan akan berkali-kali lipat dari miliknya, ke bagian atap yang lebih aman.

Dengan pertolongan Nebuya, maka yah, berakhirlah percobaan bunuh diri terabsurd sepanjang hidupku ini.

.

.

.

Kemurkaan Mibuchi pada Hayama tidak terelakkan lagi. Selama setengah jam lamanya, ia terus berkacak pinggang di depan Hayama sembari tak henti-hentinya mencak-mencak tidak jelas. Hayama sendiri hanya duduk bersimpuh sambil menggigit bibir, pasrah dimarahi sang Reo-_nee_. Sebenarnya kasihan, tapi lucu juga sih. Hayama dan Mibuchi sekarang terlihat seperti Nobita dan ibunya. Pfft~

Lalu, Nebuya? Ia pun sama denganku, hanya memandang kasihan pada Hayama tanpa berusaha membela. Sesekali ia ikut bersimpuh di sebelah Hayama untuk sekedar menepuk-nepuk punggung Hayama, berusaha membagi kekuatan mental. Nah, mungkin bisa dikatakan, perannya disini sebagai ayah Nobita.

Dan sekarang, di pojok atap, aku sedang duduk berdampingan dengan Mayuzumi. Selama setengah jam ini pula, ia hanya bersandar lelah pada pagar pembatas sambil terus membiarkan semilir angin menghujam tubuhnya. Novel-novel serta PSP-nya hanya ia anggurkan di pangkuannya, sama sekali tidak terlihat berniat membukanya. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini. Mungkinkah dia masih syok dengan peristiwa tadi? Oh, ayolah, aku saja sudah mulai terbiasa. Seharusnya manusia dingin sepertinya bisa lebih cepat menyesuaikan diri daripada siapapun disini.

"Chi-_chan_, maaf ya sudah merepotkan…" Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri bersuara.

"_Ne_," selanya tiba-tiba. "Asal kau tahu, aku tidak akan menolong bocah itu jika saja kau tidak ikut terjun."

Aku hanya menghela napas. Tidak usah diberitahu pun aku sudah tahu. Dia memang selalu begitu 'kan? Tapi, tunggu. Barusan dia mengajukan syarat. Karenaku, katanya?

"Kalau begitu apa alasanmu menolongku? Bisa saja kau membiarkanku ikut jatuh, toh aku pun bukan siapa-siapamu~" Aku menggodanya sedikit.

"K-karena…" Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuatku memiringkan kepala penasaran.

"Karena?"

"K-kau temanku yang pertama. Satu-satunya makhluk tiga dimensi selain keluargaku yang kuizinkan dekat denganku."

Tak ayal, aku pun dibuat terbang ke langit ke tujuh ketika mendengar deklarasi jujur darinya. Refleks, aku pun memeluknya, tersedu–terkikik–pada perpotongan lehernya. Ini hebat bukan? Perasaan haru dan geli seketika bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Haru karena akulah orang 'pertama' baginya. Geli karena, hei, seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro yang notabene berhati es pun tidak selamanya hanya mampu menyimpan dendam pada orang lain di hatinya, dia ternyata hanya ingin sosok teman!

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mencoba membuat teman lagi?" kataku lagi setelah melepas pelukanku padanya seraya menunjuk pada tiga orang _kouhai _yang masih sibuk 'bercengkerama' tersebut. "Mereka semua anak-anak yang manis lho. Hehe~"

Ia terpekur menatap ketiga _kouhai _itu. "Aku yakin kau sudah tahu. Aku dan mereka tidak bisa akur. Mereka membenciku, begitu pun denganku."

"Ah, itu memang benar kok! Kami bertiga selama ini membencimu, Mayuzumi-_senpai_!"

_Deg! _Mibuchi, Hayama, dan Nebuya yang sudah berhenti 'bercengkerama' tiba-tiba berjalan mendekat dan menatap kami. Mayuzumi tampaknya tidak kaget dengan pernyataan itu–malah terlihat maklum. Tapi tetap saja, apa-apaan sih mereka? Aku seketika menggeram di dalam hati. Kutarik lagi kata 'manis' yang tadi kuucapkan pada Mayuzumi!

"T-tapi, umm, terimakasih untuk pertolongannya tadi pada Hayama…"

Nah, lho. Kali ini, Mayuzumi terkejut dalam tampang teflon–selama beberapa waktu selalu di sampingnya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku punya kemampuan untuk membaca ekspresinya yang minim itu. Aku juga ikut terkejut. Mengatakan kebencian, lalu mengucapkan terimakasih, maksudnya apa coba?

"_S-senpai-tachi _jangan memandang kami seperti itu!" Mibuchi cepat-cepat menyela, seakan bisa membaca pikiran kami berdua. "Kami akui, dulu kami memang tidak menyukai Mayuzumi-_senpai_, tapi sekarang kami berubah pikiran! Sungguh! Setelah melihat kegigihan Mayuzumi-_senpai _menyelamatkan Hayama tadi!"

Aku dan Mayuzumi sontak berpandang-pandangan, kemudian aku mulai terkikik. Aduh, kami seolah bisa berbagi kegelian melalui telepati… Mereka saja yang tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya Mayuzumi menolong Hayama. Tapi, siapa yang peduli? Yang penting mereka tidak lagi membenci Mayuzumi 'kan?

"M-Mayuzumi-_senpai_…?" Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Hayama memanggil dengan ragu. "M-maafkan kami ya?"

Sejenak aku melirik pada Hayama, lalu kembali lagi pada Mayuzumi seraya mengedipkan sebelah mataku. Mayuzumi membalasnya dengan anggukan. Ini kesempatan baginya untuk mendapatkan teman–

"Kumaafkan, tapi ada syaratnya. Terutama untukmu, bocah cheetah."

–ralat, mungkin budak. Dia sudah lupa ya, dengan apa yang tadi dikatakannya padaku?

"He? Apa, apa?" tanya Hayama antusias.

Sebelum menjawab, Mayuzumi menyeringai kecil. "Tidakkah kau berpikir untuk membalas perbuatan Akashi?"

Kontan aku mendelik padanya–apalagi ia membawa-bawa nama Sei-_chan_. Tanpa beban, ia lalu menepuk kepalaku lagi. "Kau juga akan ikut, Akashi-_san_."

Aduh. _Tolong, jangan mulai lagi, Chi-_chan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N :**

**.**

PvP* = Player vs Player, buat yang belum tau. Kalo normalnya di game RPG itu lawan monster, PvP ini fitur buat adu kekuatan (juga strategi kalo mainnya banyakan) sama player lain. Terus, untuk game yang dimainin Mayu dan Hayama, saya ambil referensinya dari Ragnarok 2, walopun nyatanya itu game buat PC dan bukan buat PSP. Ada yang main itu juga? :D

**.**

Balasan untuk review :

Akiyama Seira Haha Mayu-sama nijikon akut ya, tapi gapapalah yang penting tetep kece :9

Hoshi Fumiko Hayama itu kucing! Pokoknya dia kucing! Gamau tau! Dx #maksa /digiles

Dan saya lagi males nulis A/N panjang-panjang hehe, karena chapter ini lebih panjang dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan sekedar info, chapter depan akan jadi yang terakhir Seperti biasa aja, maaf dan terimakasih, readers-tachi… Oke, saya pamit ngegame lagi haha (sebenernya chapter ini pun sedikit terpengaruh dari kegiatan saya sekarang).

Oh ya! Jadi, gimana pendapatnya? Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan! Dan terimakasih sudah mampir! :D


End file.
